Evolutions of the Heart
by Aireonna
Summary: Long ago there was a council chosen by the gods to choose one maiden every 100 years to revolutionize the world that turmoiled into chaos. On the night of her 18th birthday Rin is killed by this council, but what will Sesshomaru do? Save her of course, bu
1. Prologue

Evolutions of the Heart

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Prologue—

Long ago in a world before that of ours now, a decision was made. The ones who made this decision were said to be chosen by the God's themselves. No one knows how these prodigies were chosen but it was said to consist of three of the world's wisest men and two of the most beautiful women.

These lucky five were given powers behind imagination and the gift of immortality. Their only existence being to choose one being, a woman, to who would be bestowed the duty of revolutionizing the world and its people. To bring the entire God's creatures together under one people, a tragedy would fall upon her. On the eve of her 18th birthday, to truly become the chosen, the council of this lucky five would appear before her and take her life only to be reborn as a being more powerful than one can comprehend. Born a mortal human but reborn as a deity of power and hope.

Now a world of rage and battle, separated between power hungry youkai and heavy hearted humans, this world of chaos that seeks an answer. Each life not taking the time to care for the other, a war rages on between the two. A war that ends in nothing but pain and suffering for both kinds.

A girl born into this world of anger, separated from her human family by fear and blood. Killed by the youkai who seek to destroy the weak but brought back to life by a youkai lost to even himself. This is the start of the beginning for all of humanity as this girl is raised by the youkai. Human and youkai living together in harmony in their own way.

The time draws near for the council to step in and begin the start of the new revolution that so many times before has failed. They are immune to any for their only purpose is to seek this girl out and cause her rebirth into something more. It is uncertain of how the outcome will be decided but it is left in the hands of the chosen maiden.

Her powers are not known until after her rebirth into this world of hope. Will the council be able to succeed this time in bringing peace to this world? Or will the power be too much and destroy this maiden like so many chosen before her? Fate has no ties in this battle of the hearts of one youkai and one girl, it can only be a path that is sought but not decided. But will these hearts combine to bring forth the revolution?


	2. The voice within

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 1

The voice within

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from it. I wish I could own Sesshomaru though.

A/N: This is a new fic that I started. I really wanted to write a story about Rin and Sesshie but add my own thought into it. It won't really consist of much of the other characters, maybe a scene here and there but otherwise it's completely focusing on Rin and Sesshomaru, and also those tied to them such as Jaken and Ah-Un. I hope you enjoy my story from here on out and don't be afraid to send your thoughts and such. I apologize ahead of time if I get anything wrong from the original story line. I haven't seen every episode of InuYasha only really care for Sesshomaru and Rin. Enjoy!

* * *

There was nothing but darkness; no light could be seen for miles. A soft wind blew over the vastness of the area. From within the darkness, a flicker of a flame appeared looking as if it was dancing in waves of beauty along side the light breeze.

Foot steps echoed throughout the emptiness. A breath of air being drawn in quietly. Suddenly, eyes of pure white appeared reflecting a picture that cannot be clearly seen. A whisper to a silent dreamer.

"_The time draws near."_

The eyes widen and fade as if they were never there leaving the words to echo inside the hollowness of the plain.

Sitting up suddenly, Rin awoke from her slumber with a start. Sweat rolled down her soft skin, dampening her hair and glistening across her pale face that glowed in the moonlight. Her features tensed as she forced herself to intake a deep breath and close her eyes. Her hand seeking her heart that beat awkwardly against her chest. Her mind searched the images that scrambled themselves over and over again.

"Wh-What does it mean?" She questioned quietly. She tried once more to calm herself by releasing a gasp of air and wiping the sweat from her brow.

"What does what mean?" A stern voice spoke from high within the tree tops. There her Lord Sesshomaru sat upon a branch, his eyes only focusing on her. He was leaning back against the tree like so many nights before.

Rin jumped, her Lord startling her with his words.

"Gomen, I did not know you were there Sesshomaru-sama." Her voice was low as she bowed her head knowing that he could see her perfectly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and swiftly in one fluid movement glided his way down below to stand before his ward.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings. Sleeping is an excuse for the weak." Turning his gaze from her he listened as her heartbeat quickened.

"That's easy for you to say, one who doesn't need sleep." Her words were harsh and short as she forced herself to lie back down, her head lying against the stomach of Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her disrespect. Searching her face, he found only questions. His eyes wandered across the soft features of his ward; from her face to her figure it was hard to believe that this child was no longer that. It had been years since their first encounter and Rin was no longer the small, obedient, and naïve child that she once was. A human aged much faster than that of a demon. Sesshomaru had never witnessed this before his own eyes; it was hard to believe that the short time to him did wonders on this human girl.

Listening closely to her heartbeat as it began to soften its beat and slow its pace, he noted that it didn't take long for the young Rin to fall back into her slumber.

Walking across the small clearing, he made himself as comfortable as possible against a fallen branch. His eyes still rested upon her form as his mind raced for answers. Since when did this girl become so defiant to her Lord?

It seemed as if it was only yesterday that she wandered out on her own in search of wild flowers to pick for her Lord. She had grown so much since then and it was odd that Sesshomaru was only now noticing.

To him she was still a child even if her appearance said otherwise. Closing his eyes, his mind was flooded with memories of Rin in her childhood. The laughter she shared with him and the banter between her and Jaken that never ended. Rin followed Sesshomaru-sama everywhere never leaving the demons side. He found it odd that a human would want to remain by his side, but he couldn't change her mind. He knew that other youkai found it to be a weakness to use against him, but it didn't seem to bother him. This Sesshomaru would protect Rin no matter the foe.

Her words rang in his ears, _"That's easy for you to say, one who doesn't need sleep." _Sesshomaru snorted softly and shook his head.

"This Sesshomaru does not require sleep to survive. No demon does. It is an option not like it is for humans, the weaker species." His words were spoken mainly for his own pleasure even though he knew that Rin could no longer hear it didn't matter. He would not allow a mere human to say such things to try and stir his emotions.

"Hn." Rin moaned gently in her sleep, her form tossing to the other side.

Sesshomaru found himself looking over her once more. It seemed that her dreams were troubled this night. He wondered if they were the dreams that she was haunted by as a young child. The memories of her parent's death.

He could remember those many nights that she would awake crying, each salty tear falling from her eyes stinging into Sesshomaru's heart. He didn't know how to comfort a child. He never received such antics when he was a young pup, so to him comforting such weakness was absurd.

Sesshomaru knew that she yearned for him to dry her tears but all that he could manage was a simple pat on the back and listen to her as she cried out her sorrows. It seemed to be enough for she would eventually just fall back asleep but not without being beside her Lord Sesshomaru.

"_Lord Sesshomaru-sama will protect Rin from the bad youkai."_ Her words were mixed with sobs.

But that was a long time ago. She no longer came to him in tears from a bad dream. For some reason Sesshomaru missed those days even though he couldn't understand why.

Somehow amidst his thoughts, Sesshomaru managed to fall into a light slumber.

Daylight approached, the sun lifting slowly into the morning sky to awaken the world from its sleep.

Rin sat up from her resting spot and rubbed her eyes with her hands to help adjust to the sudden brightness. Yawning, she stretched her form out, her back arching and her arms rose above her head to awaken her muscles after their rest. Pushing herself from the ground, she stood and eyed the small camp that her and her company had made.

Sesshomaru-sama was of course as always, no where in sight. Jaken sat beside a small fire, humming some tune to himself as Ah-Un exited to the forest to find food for itself.

"I wonder where Sesshomaru-sama went off to this time."

Stepping over to her small bag that she had managed to gain over the years from the Miko Kagome. She pulled out her bathing materials and smiled. Today felt like a nice day even after such disturbing dreams. She still couldn't quit understand what they meant but she chose to leave them be for now.

Starting off towards the hot spring that was near by, she sighed as she finally found what she sought. There before her was one of the most beautiful things that she could ever want, a hot spring with no one else around.

Setting her clean kimono upon a rock she quickly began to undress, removing her obi first and letting her kimono slide off her shoulders to fall to the ground at her feet.

Stepping into the hot water, she released a breath and jumped a little at the temperature. Walking further into the hot spring she laid her head back against a rock and relaxed in the silence.

"Boy does that feel good…" Closing her eyes she made sure her ears were still alert to her surroundings. Over the years Sesshomaru was sure to teach her some techniques to protect herself. But only enough so she could manage, he told her he wouldn't train her any further till she was of age.

Her eyes opened suddenly at the thought.

"My birthday…" Rin said softly.

Realizing that it was only a week away she smiled. "I wonder if he will stay true to his word."

Growing up with the Dog Demon, Rin had been through a lot that most children her age would have nightmares for the rest of their lives of. But to her, she was fine as long as her Lord Sesshomaru-sama allowed Rin to remain by his side. Since her parents were deceased and she had no other, after Sesshomaru saved her life, she vowed to follow him where ever he may go.

Sesshomaru had always been a work of art to Rin. His beauty surpassed all others. His long silver hair, how she yearned to run her fingers through each strand. In fact she had attempted many times when she was younger, but it was no use. She also enjoyed his youkai markings upon his face. It was as if each one was a painter's masterpiece.

Rin stopped her thoughts from continuing to trail. A lot had happened since those years. She had matured into a woman without Sesshomaru realizing. Jaken had noticed and each time he said anything about it to Sesshomaru, he was beaten almost to the last inch of his life.

A small laugh escaped her mouth at that thought. She felt bad for laughing at Jaken's expense but it was just to amusing how he seemed to be so close to death many times at the hands of his Lord.

Rin still wasn't accustomed to her now matured body. Her legs, long and flawless with the beauty of a goddess's. Her tummy flat and hips wide. Her hair now long past her lower back. And her chest had grown to accentuate her female body. Still she was not used to any of it. It made her feel uncomfortable and dirty knowing that she was on the verge of becoming a woman. She still remembered her first period and the reaction it had brought from her Lord.

He refused to be around her for that week, both his and her hormones not under their control. He had said something about the female body calling to youkai such as him and it was an urge hard for even he to fight.

Of course Rin didn't question, it was her Sesshomaru-sama after all.

A movement in the bushes behind her brought Rin back to reality. She didn't jump or move in any way to let whom ever had snuck behind her know that she was aware of their movement. Instead she continued to bathe, submerging herself completely beneath the hot water.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air smelling Rin close by. Moving through the trees he found what he was looking for. He should of known that she would be at the hot spring at this time. Choosing to stay cloaked within the trees he watched as she disappeared beneath the water which to him was a good thing. He didn't want it to appear like he was looking in on her bathing. Thinking twice about that he shook his head. When did he allow himself to ever even consider looking in on her like that? Just because she was older now and matured for a human, it was still that little Rin that came crying to him in the middle of the night.

"Sesshomaru-sama you can reveal yourself. I know you're there." Rin's words startled Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

He glanced back at the hot spring to see a fully clothed Rin. How did that happen? Just a minute ago she was within the water. Shaking his head he stepped out from the bushes and made himself visible.

"You shouldn't have wandered off by yourself. It is still not safe here and you know that." Sesshomaru spoke harshly, that was the only way he knew how. His eyes never met hers though.

Rin grunted. "Yes I know, and I was safe enough to hear you within the bushes was I not? So don't treat me as if I'm still a child Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru was surprised at her tone. "Since when does Rin speak to this Sesshomaru so freely? Do not forget your place Rin. You are still my ward and I am still your Lord. It would do you good if you remembered that." Without saying anymore, he turned quickly to walk away.

"Hurry and finish your daily bath and return to camp. We will be leaving shortly."

Rin growled as he walked away. Why did he insist on reminding her that she was only human? He continuously shoved at her that she was lower than him. Even though she knew it was the truth but her blood boiled at it. She didn't know why, but the past year or so she couldn't stand being looked at as if she was nothing.

Sesshomaru hated humans, this she knew. But she thought that she was an exception. He kept her with him all these years but still, did he hate her also? She was weak and disgusting. She heard those words about humans so many times before from her Lord's mouth. Why did it bother her so much now?

Gathering her belongings, she began her way back to their camp slowly, only to anger him further. She seemed to enjoy that these days. Seeing just how far she could push her Lord became a new past time. She didn't quit understand it herself but she yearned for more of his attention. A glance, a word, anything from him would make her happy even if it was out of anger.

Walking back into the small clearing, there she found Ah-Un, Jaken, and Sesshomaru all awaiting her arrival from the hot spring. Averting her eyes shyly to the ground she stepped over to her bag and placed her belongings within.

"The time draws near for our departure." Sesshomaru spoke with that cool and stern tone that he alone could manage.

Rin's heart began to beat faster against her chest, pounding to be set free. Her mind flashed with images and the words of her dream rang in her ears. Grabbing a hold of her head she hunched over slightly against the tree in pain.

"Rin?" Jaken, the annoying toad like demon asked the girl.

Sesshomaru moved quickly to her side to catch her right before she hit the ground completely.

"Ah, what is that…?" Rin's words were full of pain, her eyes squeezing shut in agony.

"What is what? Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru managed to ask in his own concerned tone but came out a little harder than anticipated.

Her body throbbed as the words continued to ring within her. Shaking her head, she clenched her heart once more, her eyes finding Sesshomaru's. Her face flushed at the realization of being in her Lord's grasp and she attempted to stand on her own.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama…" Her words didn't seem to convincing.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand the weaknesses of such human behavior but I am not blind." Lifting her quickly into his arm, he placed her on the back of Ah-Un.

"You shall remain here until this Sesshomaru sees Rin can continue fine on her own." Without allowing her to have a response, he turned from her quickly and began his path. Ah-Un and Jaken following loyally behind.

Rin blushed once more her skin burning from where his hand had been. He didn't touch her often, but when he did, she felt as if her body was going to melt. Sighing, she closed her eyes and rested upon the two headed demons back as she was told, but only until her body stopped from betraying her.

What did it all mean? The dreams, the voice, the flame, everything was making no sense to Rin. She had never had a dream like that before, and frankly it was beginning to worry her. It was as if the voice inside her head was real, coming for her, and warning her.

"_The time draws near." _

She couldn't make out if the voice was male or female or even youkai or human. It was a mixture of tones, almost as if it was more than one person speaking at one time. Opening her eyes, she watched above the many branches from trees flying by.

Rin felt weak. She had shown such weak behavior in front of her Lord which was the last thing she wanted to do. She hated his words of superiority. His looks of disgust at her frail human body. It pained her heart. Why did I have to be born human? Why am I cursed to want to be so much more?

Without realizing, her thoughts lulled her into darkness, her body giving into sleep once more.

"_Soon…" _The voice within her mind spoke once more.

Sesshomaru glanced back at his ward to find her sleeping upon Ah-Un. He felt unease for some reason. Something was off and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. His eyes returning to the path ahead, he decided to think more of it later and just find their next destination before Rin awoke.

* * *

A/N: Sooo that's the end of chapter 1! What do you think so far? Please review and let me know. I should have the next chapter up soon. Again sorry if anything seems out of character or wrong to anyone but this is after all fanficiton and I am trying my best to stay true to the characters.

**Next time, will Rin find out the true meaning behind the voice within her mind? Her birthday draws nearer and its as if the world is counting down. Sesshomaru can't do anything to help his ward from her own mind. But will it turn out to be more than just Rin's thoughts? Someone is coming for Rin, and there is nothing in this world that can stop it. **


	3. Attack in the night

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 2

Attack in the night

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own such and such… you all know the drill. But this plot is completely 100 my original idea.

A/N: Woo. I'm glad that people are liking this so far. It just makes me want to write more and more in it. I really hope that I can try and keep up with updating… I need to start writing like a chapter a day in each and every one of my fics lol.

Special thanks to:

Aurora Slytherin: Thanks buddy for forcing me to write this, you're a true friend. I love you bestie!

Ashley: Thank you for your kind words. I'm very glad that this story can strike your interest. I will try and update more for you.

Laura: Thank you also; I was trying my best to make this an original story. I love writing so it's really nice to hear that.

raptor-akida: Thank you for the review and thanks for encouraging to update.

And here is an update for all!

* * *

FLASH

A bright light appeared followed by chanting of a sort. The voices could just barely be heard over a strong gust of wind that danced along in the light. The chanting began to grow louder. Fire flashed, burning high into the sky, water fell hard from the heavens devouring the burning fire. Wind blew strong dissolving the water from sight. The elements continued to rage on in a battle of power, fighting to be released.

"_You…"_

The voice spoke once more, startling Rin from her dream. Opening her eyes, she searched her surroundings, her heart continuing to race.

"Another dream?" Sesshomaru asked his voice so low yet hard.

Her eyes shot towards his voice to find him sitting on a rock in front of her. Glancing around she noticed that she was lying on a blanket next to a fire. Ah-Un lay fast asleep behind her and Jaken was rolled into a ball on the other side of the burning fire.

Sitting up, Rin ran her fingers through her hair, making sure it wasn't a complete disaster. Choosing not to answer her Lord at the moment she sighed realizing it was now late into the night, the sun no where in sight.

Sesshomaru grew annoyed at her silence. Normally if he asked any other and received no response, they would be met with the anger of a powerful youkai. Ceasing his anger, he stood and walked towards the fire.

"You slept the whole way. Go and catch yourself some food before your body becomes any weaker." He didn't blink as he spoke to her, continuing to make her feel lower and weak.

Snorting she crossed her arms. Food. Human food. Of course she was the only one who required the need.

"Rin that wasn't a choice." His voice grew harsher as he waited for her to listen to him.

Rolling her eyes she bowed her head obediently and stood.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama." She said softly as she exited their camp. Pushing through the bushes she stopped when she thought she was far enough away so that he could not hear her words.

"These dreams continue to grow stronger. What do they mean?" Leaning back against a tree, her mind pondered the question. Her dreams were something that seemed to haunt her; since she was little she had nightmares of her parents. But nothing like this, not ever before.

"Don't get me wrong, Rin's very grateful that it's not the nightmare from before. But this dream, it scares me. Something is going to happen, I know it."

Taking in a deep breath, her eyes sought the sky. Staring at the stars she smiled. The night always calmed her.

"Five more days. I wonder what my kind does to celebrate their birth." Rin turned her gaze to the ground with a frown.

"I can't remember them from when I was little. I think my family was to poor to do any celebrating."

Stepping off from the tree, Rin started off to the near by river to catch her dinner. Even though she knew he wouldn't eat it, she, like always, would catch some for her Lord also.

Rolling up the sleeves to her kimono, she stepped slowly into the streaming water.

Laughing at the coldness that sent chills down her spine, she began eyeing her prey. Fish swarmed around her feet as she waited cautiously for her moment. It was harder to see at night time, but somehow over the years she had managed.

Biting her lip gently, she began reaching forward ever so slowly. And right at the right moment, she reached into the cold water and grabbed a fish. It splashed and fought against her grip only causing her to laugh more as the water hit her face.

"It's ok. I needed another bath." Giggling to herself she tucked the fish into her make like carrier that she made in the front of her kimono. She didn't leave until she caught two more.

Rushing back to the camp with her catch, she sat it next to the fire and ran to her bag to wipe the water from her face and hands.

"Master Jaken, I caught one for you too if you are hungry." With a smile, she stepped back over to the fire and began cooking her dinner.

"Thank you Rin." Jaken's little voice spoke as he waited his dinner. Rin had grown so much over the years, it was hard to believe that she was that cheery little girl once before.

Sesshomaru watched from the other side of the fire. He was glad that Rin had learned to catch her own food long ago.

"I didn't forget about you either Lord Sesshomaru-sama. There's one for you too." Rin looked up and smiled her bright smile at him which caught his breath in his throat. It had been a long time since she had smiled at her Lord that way. Bowing his head he decided just this once to give into her antics and eat with his company.

A few hours later after dinner, Jaken laid snoring against the tree. Ah-Un fast asleep beside the fire. And Rin balled up at his side as always. Sesshomaru sat on a log beside the fire in deep thought. His golden orbs staring at his ward. He knew she was dreaming again as she began tossing and turning. Her face pale and full of sweat and her features tense in the moonlight.

"Rin, what troubles you so?" He questioned out loud. It was a question that he knew he could not receive an answer at the moment.

His long silver hair blew in the night breeze and the fire raged as if it was dancing in the moonlight. His ears pricked up suddenly, hearing movement in the bush near by. Standing quickly, his right arm grabbed for his Tokijin awaiting anything that was planning on surprising him. A dagger flew out from the bushes, brushing by the side of Sesshomaru's face and embedding itself into the tree where Rin and Ah-Un slept. He didn't budge, his golden eyes starring intently into the darkness of the night.

Oddly, he couldn't sense anything there. But it was clear that someone or something had initiated an attack upon this Lord Sesshomaru.

Swiftly, he heard the movement switch behind him. So it seemed the attacker was indeed very fast. Turning, he saw nothing there. What was going on? He knew of no one that could bypass this Sesshomaru's senses.

Suddenly, it was as if time had stopped. He turned to see Rin floating in the air, her body literally levitating from the ground. Wind swirled around her causing her long brown hair to fly and whip around her body. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Rin!" He yelled, but it was as if sound could not be heard. His own voice sounded as quiet as a mouse.

Running towards her, he slammed right into a force field of power that he had never felt before. Throwing him backwards, his feet stopped him from going any further by digging into the ground. Removing Tokijin from its sheath his anger began to grow.

"Who dares attack Lord Sesshomaru and his ward!" His voice somehow managed to strengthen in volume. His youkai power began surging around his body, protecting him from any further attacks.

Bright blue orbs suddenly appeared before his golden. A face of a goddess, lethal but beautiful spoke to him and him alone.

"_Your power can do nothing here. Soon, it will begin." _

Her voice was powerful and spoke thundering over all. It echoed in Sesshomaru's ears, causing him to kneel down to the ground.

"Who are you!" He demanded to know. His anger could only put up with so much more.

Before he knew it, it was gone. The odd presence, the power, everything. Rin slowly sank back down to the ground.

Running over to her quickly, Sesshomaru pulled her into his arm, his face searching her for any signs of injury. His eyes widened at what he did find.

There upon her forehead he found the elemental mark of wind.

"Rin!" Shaking her form, he was welcomed with her deep brown eyes opening to look into his.

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice shook in confusion. He didn't know why, but something was off about her aura.

"What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Her face flushed at the realization that she was once again against his strong chest.

Sesshomaru continued to search his ward for anything else that was out of place. His heart pounded against his chest; clearing his throat he closed his eyes.

"You should learn to be more alert in your sleep. You could have been killed." His words were harsh, but he couldn't help it. For once he was scared for his ward. He could do nothing against the attacker in the night.

Pushing herself from his grasp, she stood. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes searched the camp to find a dagger embedded in the tree right above where her head was previously. On the handle were ancient markings. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

"No! This can't be." Rin's voice was frail and scared. Rushing to her side, he removed the dagger from the tree. He tried to read the markings on the sheath but it was markings that he had never seen before.

"What does this mean Rin?" He glanced at her face and found that she was almost in tears.

"My dreams. I've seen these markings in my dreams."

"What? How is that possible?" He didn't understand what was going on. First someone attacks him and somehow manages to cast some sort of spell upon his ward and now these ancient marks that not even him of his age know of yet Rin does.

"Rin, your forehead." Sesshomaru pointed to the mark that was left upon her flesh. It was a triangle with a horizontal line going across the top.

Rin felt her forehead and gasped. She could feel the grooves of the mark.

"Wh-What is this?" Tears began falling from her eyes.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, not wanting to see the tears of his ward and spoke.

"It means wind. It's one of the symbols of the elements. It's even colored green." He spoke quietly, his mind racing trying to find answers.

"We were attacked…" Trailing off, he retold the story to Rin who listened carefully. Her heart ached as the images of her dreams flashed in her mind.

"It's real. It's all real."

Jaken awoke at the sound of their voices. "My Lord?"

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and shook his head. "Jaken, go back to sleep."

Jaken didn't disobey; he only closed his eyes and tuned the two out.

"What is real Rin? You must tell me what your dreams are. This being was not of this world, not even this Sesshomaru could harm her."

Rin cleared her throat and dropped her eyes to the ground. "I don't know, their never clear. Always full of fear and darkness. They mix with fire, water, wind…" She cut herself off.

Sesshomaru stood quickly. "The elements. You're dreaming about the elements."

"That's not all of it though. There's always this voice, chanting and saying things. I can never really hear if it's human, youkai, or even just one. It scares me." Wrapping her arms around herself she began crying once more.

"Rin, stop your tears. There is no need to show such behavior right now. I can't tell you that I know what exactly is going on, but crying isn't going to help."

She knew he was right. He must have grown tired of seeing such weak human emotions. He never displayed weaknesses yet she couldn't stop.

"Here, hold onto this since you seem to recognize these. We might need it later." Sesshomaru handed her the dagger that the maiden had thrown. Tucking it away in her obi, she bowed her head.

"Why am I marked Lord Sesshomaru-sama? Is it a curse of some sort?" Her words were as if she was a child once more. She searched for guidance and protection.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow some being to do such a thing to his ward. Now go back to sleep, the night is not over with yet." Turning away from her, he jumped gracefully into the tree above her and came to rest upon the large branch.

Rin bowed her head once more and wiped the wet tears from her brown eyes.

Laying her head back down against Ah-Un, she rolled herself into a ball. Her body felt odd and different for some odd reason. She didn't know why, but she felt like something was calling to her, surging through her veins. Closing her eyes, she decided to try and sleep for the rest of the night, her body exhausted from recent motions.

"Who are you? Why have you come to attack Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned into the darkness and emptiness of the forest. Resting his head back against the tree, he knew there was no way he was letting his guard down for the rest of the night. He didn't want to take that chance of allowing another intruder.

The moon continued to shine brightly in the night sky looking down upon Sesshomaru and the beauty Rin.

"_It has begun." A woman's voice spoke into the night. _

* * *

A/N: End of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry once more for anything out of character or if you didn't enjoy. But please review! try to get the next chapter out soon.

**What does the marking upon Rin's forehead mean? Who was the maiden with such power that Sesshomaru couldn't even stand against? What exactly do they want with Rin? Hopefully we will find out in the next chapter or two. Tune in to next time on Evolutions of the Heart. **( haha that was fun, sorry had to do it)


	4. Beginning of an End

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 3

Beginning of an End

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or any of the characters from Inu … we all know that. But a girl sure can hope and dream.

A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected. I've become rather busy, and didn't know how to exactly put all my thoughts for this chapter down into words. But I hope you all enjoy! I'm glad that people are liking this so far. Hopefully more people will come to also.

Special thanks to:

Ashley: THANK YOU! I'm so glad that you like this story. I really enjoy reading your reviews. Hope I can only continue to meet your liking. Enjoy this update! And you were correct about the sooner rather than later

* * *

The night of the attack went by without any other disturbances. In fact, four whole days came and went without any sort of disruptions from the being that seemed to come from thin air. 

Sesshomaru glided along the worn path that had been followed many times over. The years causing the grass to cease from growing and leaving behind nothing but a small trail that consisted of a light soil for travelers to choose to follow.

Jaken followed behind his Lord, his head bowed in shame from the recent assault upon his Lord Sesshomaru and his company. He had failed once more from doing as his master had wished, to protect the Lady Rin. Ah-Un was not too far behind carrying the still sleeping form of Rin.

Sesshomaru's eyes glanced behind him to his ward. She had yet to awaken since that strange night. The mark upon her forehead had begun glowing, this had only recently came to his attention. Her heartbeat was normal, yet her face seemed troubled. Her sleep was silent, she did not stir nor rant like the past nights in which her dreams had tortured her.

He didn't understand what was going on. Everything seemed normal and yet it was far from.

Stopping abruptly, he closed his eyes and allowed his youkai senses to take over as he scanned all surrounding areas for anything out of place. His only arm fell loosely at his side, his nerves calming after confirming there was no serious threat in store any time soon.

Turning his stature towards his followers he bowed his head slightly.

"We stop here for the night." His eyes skimmed the treetops finding a place worthy enough of his presence.

"Jaken, make a fire and make sure Rin is taken care of to my liking." Without saying another word, he gracefully hurled himself up to the tree over head and rested upon a sturdy branch.

Bowing his head, "Yes mi'lord," Jaken spoke beginning to gather small sticks into a clean area of the clearing. Bringing forth his _Staff of Heads_, he allowed a small fire to begin rustling within the wood.

Ah-Un watched his master and the small demon begin the ministrations that had become something repeated often at this time of day. Both heads turned their gaze from the other demons and found a place to rest. Walking towards the tree, the two headed demon slowly guided itself to the ground trying not to disturb the sleeping Rin upon its back.

Rin laid helpless within her deep sleep, her mind being rendered unconscious by some unknown being. Her body began throbbing from within to be released, to be awaken from its slumber but was left unsatisfied.

The voices rang in her subconscious mind, speaking in a tongue that was not recognizable. Clearly, more than one voice spoke, chanting to Rin in a way that she could do nothing. Her whole being stood not a chance against these intruders.

Images danced around in her mind, images of death, of battle, fire, screams, pain, things that made no sense. Clearing, she could slightly make out figures of beings dancing around a fire that raged into a bleak nothingness of her mind. They called to her, spoke in their language of words and phrases that held more power than anything Rin had felt before. She feared for herself against these deities of power.

"_What do you want?" _Her mind screamed to know.

"_You have been chosen. Marked only by one element but more to come. But that is all that is needed, you can not fight against what is fated to happen." _

A voice of power and beauty spoke. Rin's mind waved in tendrils of light around the sound released from the beauty of Air. Her form blew within a whirlwind of colors.

"_Tonight…" _Five spoke as one, echoing in Rin's head as she managed to release a scream of agony, falling from Ah-Un's back.

Sesshomaru flew from the tree, Rin's voice reaching his ears full of pain. Her beautiful sound echoed within the dense area and Sesshomaru found himself at her side staring deep into the wild brown eyes of his ward. They were full of fear and questions. Her figure trembled against his touch, his hand grabbing onto her frail form and pulling her towards him to bring her back against the demon she had previously fallen from.

Her screams continued, not faltering even after he was there before her.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw, his sensitive hearing taking a beating from this mortal girl's vocals.

"Rin! Calm yourself!" He attempted to reach her over her tantrum, but she only continued to shake and release the ear shattering scream.

"Mi'lord? What is wrong with the girl? Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken questioned, covering his ears for protection against the screams.

Not knowing what to do, Sesshomaru quickly pulled her form against his chest and wrapped his arm around the small of her back. Rocking back and forth he tried to call to her, to bring her back from whatever nightmare she was seeing.

"Rin, listen to my voice…" He didn't know how to react to her actions. He had never seen something like this, it was if she could not hear anything he was saying.

Her mind rippled in waves from the sound of the power that had engulfed her senses. It ached in a way that she had never felt before. Slowly, the ripples of pain ceased, her mind reaching out to another voice that seemed real.

"Rin." He tried once more, his voice soft and soothing.

Rin blinked her brown gems, her mind searching for answers at what had happened. Staring at the form before her, she pieced together her senses. Sesshomaru's sent wrapped itself around her and his touch calmed every nerve within her body. His voice sent chills down her spine and allowed her to come back to reality.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was full of pain and questions.

Sesshomaru pushed himself back gently, resting upon the balls of his feet and finding his gaze upon his ward that now laid in a heap within his arms. Her body was slicked over with moisture, most likely sweat from her recent antics, and her limbs still trembled beneath him.

Suddenly, he found himself lost in everything that was Rin. He didn't know what had happened, or even why. But he felt an emotion that he had never felt towards the moment.

"Are you alright?" He managed the best he could to sound sincere.

Rin searched her Lord's face for a sign of anything other than resentment. There was nothing in his eyes that told her she was weak, nothing that forced her heart to break from his hurtful words.

She didn't know what was going on, why was she suddenly on the ground? More importantly why was she now within the youkai that she called her Lord, arms? Nothing made sense. The dreams, the voices, the marking, the dagger, the attacks, this moment.

What was happening to Rin?

"I-I don't know…" Her eyes stared off into the emptiness of the clearing, lost to her mind. Searching for the answers that her mind seeked, for the reasons for everything that was making her life nothing but a big ball of confusion. But she continued to come up empty handed.

Reaching to her forehead, Rin wiped the perspiration from her brow and attempted to push herself from the ground and to her feet. This she clearly failed as her knees collapsed from under her and she fell once more into Sesshomaru's grasp.

Sesshomaru grunted and lifted his ward with ease to rest upon a rock beside Ah-Un. He knew now was not the time to mention her weakness. Stepping back, he stood fully before her, his youkai senses searching the area around them once more.

"Wha-What… happened?" She dared to ask but she did not know the reason why she had ended up in his threshold.

Sesshomaru stared blankly into the brush and sighed. "This Sesshomaru does not know. You awoke from your sleep in screams and trembles. I only came to stop the sound and see the reason for your reaction."

Sitting, he rested upon a log near the fire his eyes searching the horizon that now held no sun but blackness and bursts of light from distant stars.

Rin bowed her head in shame at her outburst. "I am so-sorry." Her voice trembled, her form still slightly shaking. Her mind filled with flashes and images from her recent dream but she still had no clue as to why she had reacted in a way.

"Sorry is for the weak. Do not let this Sesshomaru-sama hear those words from his ward's mouth again." He reacted in the only way that he had learned how, anger.

Rin flinched at his words and clenched her hands in her lap.

"Jaken, fetch Rin some water."

Jaken stood swiftly and bowed his head to his Lord, running off into the woods to fetch some water for the human.

Rin sat nervously across from her Lord, not wanting to say anything after what she had did. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty.

"It was your dreams again, wasn't it?" His voice startled her but she nodded in response.

"I do not know what is happening to me Sesshomaru-sama…" He could hear the fear in her voice and it made his heart beat faster.

"You slept for four days without a stir, and now this. This Sesshomaru does not know what is happening, but try not to think too much on it right now. Your mind and body is already weak enough as it is." His eyes watched her fingers still shaking within her lap. Her nerves were shot, and her body didn't know how to react to any of this.

Rin felt weak once more beneath his gaze. She was nothing but a mere human and Sesshomaru hated humans. Bowing her head, she tried not to let any tears fall astray from her brown eyes.

Smelling the salt from the tears that she held back from his sight, Sesshomaru tightened his jaw.

"I did not mean to sound so harsh with my words. But try not to stress yourself anymore than you already have. Jaken shall return soon enough with some water for you to drink and then I think it would be best if you bathed." Standing, he turned from her and looked into the darkness of the forest.

"I will remain close by you tonight, just to insure nothing else happening."

Bowing her head, Rin sniffled and calmed herself. "There is no need to, I am alright Sesshomaru. Don't burden yourself any further with the likes of Rin."

Rin stood and walked away from the clearing, grabbing her bag as she entered the brush to find a hot spring near by.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and growled lowly within his throat. "I will not allow something else to happen." Hustling into the trees he followed his ward closely enough only to keep a watchful eye on her as she searched for a bathing area.

Jaken returned to the clearing, gasping for air after his running. His eyes took in the space to find his Lord and the Lady Rin no where in sight. Widening his eyes, he dropped the pale of water with a whimper. "Why?"

Ah-Un snorted and rested its heads welcoming sleep.

Stepping carefully watching for anything threatening, Rin smiled as her eyes rested upon the steam rising from the hot spring in which she had been looking for.

Walking towards a large rock near by, she set her things down and began removing her garments.

"Sesshomaru-sama I know you are near by, so would you kindly not watch me." Rin spoke with a small smirk sliding her kimono from her delicate form.

Sesshomaru grunted and turned his gaze from the hot spring but keeping his ears alert and all other senses for anything, ready to act if needed.

Sliding herself into the water, Rin rested her back against the rocks that surrounded the beautiful hot spring. Her senses reveled in the beauty of the water, every ach demolishing itself from her mind.

Softly, she began to hum a tune to herself. She didn't know what the tune was, but she had heard it from somewhere and it had marveled her. Closing her eyes, she laid her head back and sunk a little more into the water. Continuing to hum, she tried to not think of the fact that she had been asleep for four days or the fact that she had awoken from another one of her dream visions in a fit of screams.

"_Four whole days…that means that tonight is…" _Her smile faded but she didn't stop her humming.

"Tomorrow…" Her word was spoken softly and played along the wind never reaching Sesshomaru's ears.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly began to flutter shut, fighting sleep. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt weak and tired. Rin's tune played itself over in his mind, lulling himself into a state, not of sleep, but of stillness.

It was as if the sound she was humming was some sort of spell pulling him away from reality.

Rin stood within the hot spring, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She felt odd all of a sudden, as if something was waiting for her. Shrugging it off, she sat upon the rock letting her legs remain submerged in the waters waves of heat and moisture. Steam from the hot spring began rising more rapidly making it harder to see her surroundings. She didn't question it though, only continued to enjoy herself.

"Tomorrow is the day, but what exactly is that day? My birthday? The day I become a woman? Or just the day that I've been upon this earth for 18 whole years… really it's only mere minutes away as this day is coming to an end." Sighing, Rin wrapped her arms around her girlish figure.

Sesshomaru still sat within the tree the melody remaining within his mind, a spell of some sort from the darkness of Rin's mind.

Suddenly, everything around her felt off. Her forehead began throbbing in pain, the marking releasing a bright green light.

Screaming out in pain, she gripped her forehead to try and submerge the emerald light from the world, but it was no use. She fell back onto the rock, her mind flashing with colors and lights. Figures began materializing around her, cloaks blowing in a wind that soon found itself devouring the hot spring causing a tunnel to form around Rin's form.

"What is going on?" Rin screamed out, trying to open her eyes and stand, but she found she could not move. Her arms flew out of her control and were planted both at her side with a force that she could not match.

Five begins danced around the tunnel, five different colors mixing within her sight. A mixture of vibrant red, emerald green, deep blue, chocolate brown, and cleansing white circled around Rin. Her forehead continuing to glow, she screamed out more, trying to get her Lord's attention.

"_It is no use child. You only weaken yourself." _The beautiful voice that had attacked them that night spoke.

Rin began trembling in fear, what was all of this?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Her screams rained from her mind and body but were pointless as the colors closed in on her.

"_You cannot reach him. You were forced to lull him into a sleep in which only we can awaken." _A man spoke, the color of brown rippling around her and within her figure.

"_You have been chosen Rin. You alone are what we seek." _A woman's voice full of power and love rained around them, water throwing itself upon the small form of Rin.

Rin choked as water splashed into her mouth, gasping for air her eyes tried to search for her Lord once more but she found nothing.

"Stop!" She screamed out her fears.

"_The time has come once more for us to bestow the chosen maiden with her powers and her duties." _A fire broke out around the circle that was now nothing but water and rock surrounding Rin.

"_You cannot fight your own mind child." _The white light flew forward and thrusted itself within the body of the screaming Rin. Tossing her head about she released another shrilling scream and tried to fight against the hold they held upon her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She could barely understand even herself now as her screams began echoing within her mind.

"_We are the five elemental beings chosen by god himself. We have come to do as we are commanded to. Now is the time my child." _Last, the voice that had started it all screamed in the wind causing a gust of air to whip itself underneath Rin's body and throw her to the top of the tunnel.

The five beings all chanted words that she could not understand, the colors mixing as one. Closing her eyes, she allowed tears to stream down her innocent face.

"Sess-Sesshomaru-sama!" She screamed out in her cries.

"Please! Sesshoma…Sesshomaru-sama!" She began to choke on her tears and screams as the voices filled her body, causing her to shake in shock.

Sesshomaru could hear the voice of his ward screaming out to him, but he could not move. He willed all the power he held within him to allow him to but he couldn't. Fighting the lullaby his eyes began to turn a blood red in his anger.

"Rin!" He screamed, his mind coming back to reality to find the scene before him. Rin flying in the air, a whirlwind lifting her from the ground, colors swarming around her and her screams echoing the air.

The winds began to send pulses of energy out into the area around them leaving anything unable to come close enough to stop their actions. Sesshomaru fought against this ancient power, his youkai forming a storm of power of his own around his form. His eyes grew dark, his youkai markings pulsing at his anger.

Rin could faintly hear her Lord calling out to her. She could only cry out her pain as the colors continue to control her every movement.

"Sesshomaru-sama! HELP!" She screamed with all of her will, but it did nothing against the elemental powers that held their attack against her.

Sesshomaru fought against the barrier of light that tried to keep him away from his ward. His youkai raged on, his mind becoming lost in the anger and power that he held from plain sight.

"Let her go!" He screamed. His growl thundered around them, surging with power. But it was of no threat to the elemental beings.

"_Youkai, you have no power against us. You cannot stop the will of god." _Each voice came together as one being, not identifiable as man or woman, but a blur. A weapon of some sort began materializing within the hand of this being.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight. His heart stopped, and his youkai powers grew. His eyes became nothing but a blood red as his clothes started to rip themselves from his form. Tearing into shreds from the power that surged from both parties, Sesshomaru found himself unable to transform fully.

"Stop this!" His anger continued only to boil as he found himself frozen within the elemental beings gaze. The eyes were something that he had never seen before as they gazed into his. For once in his life, Sesshomaru felt scared.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin continued to scream as the lights ruptured from her body, her eyes taking in the now rather large sword that the being held over her.

"_It has to be done!" _

A thunderous wave of power swept out from the tunnel as Rin's tears flew from her eyes. The blade the elements held surging forward and embedding itself deep within Rin's breast.

"NO!" Sesshomaru released a scream of pain at the sight as he fell to his knees.

A scream of pain was released once more, lightening striking the whirlwind and all within it. All five beings disengaged within the power as the colors of their elements emerged from the form of Rin. The blade stood still protruding itself from the body of the girl that now lay lifeless upon the rock. All power ceased, only cries of pain and blood that dripped and trailed down Rin's helpless figure.

Sesshomaru couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but run towards his ward and take her into his arms. His heart felt as if it was beating no more, but breaking into a thousand pieces.

Staring into the beauty's face he found tears staining her flushed cheeks, but her eyes closed. Breaths were fighting to be taken as her lungs began to fail.

"Sess…" Her voice was quiet and frail as she began to shake from the shock of the intrusion of the blade.

Blood spilled onto the rock that both her and Sesshomaru sat now. Her body in his arm, as he attempted to remove the ancient blade from his ward. Succeeding he threw the weapon as hard as he could, far from his gaze and turned his attention back to his Rin.

"Rin..." He didn't know how to react, his mind was empty, his body still as she lay dying in his arms.

"I…I lo-lov…" Rin attempted to speak once more her life beginning to leave her body.

Sesshomaru shook his head in anger.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow you to die. Do you hear me Rin? I command you to live. Speak to me." Sesshomaru didn't know what he was feeling. What she was trying to say, he didn't know anything. For once in his life, he didn't know anything.

He began feeling a pulse at his side. Fighting back anymore words, he reached for the making of it.

His fingers found the Tenseiga, pulsing with life at his side.

Suddenly, he remembered everything. His sword. The Tenseiga could save her. His Rin would not die.

"Rin, open your eyes, you hear me." Laying her down upon the rock, he could hear her heartbeat slowly starting to fade.

Her eyes didn't open.

"You can't do this to me!" He screamed into the emptiness of the space. Wielding the sword within his grasp he stood before the dying Rin.

"You can not have her!" He knew that the sword was rumored to only revive a person once, but he did not care. Slashing it above her he waited as he heard her heartbeat cease.

"Come on! Do you hear me! Work damn you!" Sesshomaru continued to slash the sword into the air above his ward as it pulsed and sent waves of power around her. Slowly the soul eaters could be seen. His eyes widened as he began to slash and fight the youkai that tried to take his Rin away from him once more, it seemed there was many more this time.

Using all of his strength, Sesshomaru fell to his knees as the last one disappeared. Falling forward he allowed the sword to fall from his grasp. His eyes never left Rin as he waited for her to return to him.

"Please…" He quietly prayed for her soul to return to her body. Closing his eyes, he held his head within his hand and shook in pain.

"You can't leave me, this Sesshomaru will not allow it. I need you to come back…" His words were struggled but he had to say them.

FLASH!

A bright flash of the five colors burned brightly into the night sky. Rin's form lifted from the ground once more and the colors swirled around her, entering her body.

Sesshomaru stared at what was happening in awe.

The wound from the blade slowly ceased to exist and the blood disappeared. The colors flashed once more, entering the sky and returning to the heavens above.

All he could do was wait, her form falling gently into his arms.

"Please…"

He waited for her eyes to find his, for her heart to beat once more. For his Rin to say anything to her Lord.

_Badum_

Faintly, a small heartbeat could be heard and Sesshomaru held her tighter.

"Rin…" He waited once more to hear that god sent sound.

_Badum_

And then he heard the most blessed thing he could ever wish for, an intake of air.

Brown eyes fluttered open to find golden.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

* * *

A/N: END THERE! Heh yes a cliffhanger! I love it. This chapter took me a few hours, so if there's any mistakes I am very sorry but I wanted to get it done. I do hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! 

**Rin? Alive? So the sword worked? But with what circumstances? **


	5. Morning Demonstrations

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 4

Morning Demonstrations

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha…But if I did the things I would do to Sesshomaru…

A/N: Yeah so I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for but thanks to those who took the time to at least. I've been having writers block on how exactly to get everything going with this; I know what I want to do just not how… But here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

Her words were soft to the ears, so quiet that they could barely be heard. If it weren't for the fact that Sesshomaru was a dog youkai he would never have heard them.

His eyes found hers quickly but he didn't believe that those brown eyes were actually looking into his. Rin was alive, staring at him.

Sesshomaru stood suddenly, leaving Rin to hold herself up against the hard rock.

He didn't like what he found in those pools of brown. The pain, confusion, and questions were far too much for him to handle at this moment. It was amazement to even him that Tenseiga had worked once more.

"Wh-What?" Rin had no idea what was going on.

Her mind was a never ending list of confusion and images that she didn't want to believe were real. The pain that once filled her body was now something left far behind. Her head ached, throbbing in pain as she searched to find an explanation for everything.

"I saved you." Were the only words that Sesshomaru could manage at the moment. His eyes fell to the ground, not daring to rest upon his ward. He didn't know what to think of his previous actions. Why did he save her? Why did he feel these…emotions?

Sesshomaru was lost. What exactly had happened? He didn't understand anything not even his own thoughts.

Rin sat up, her body struggling to lift her own weight. It felt as if she was learning movement again for the first time. Everything felt so new yet she knew that it wasn't.

"Saved me?" Her voice cracked at the question and a blush found its way to her pale cheeks at the realization that she still remained in a towel.

"Yes, you're human. Being as weak as you are, you allowed yourself to be killed. And this Sesshomaru was forced to bring you back once more." Sesshomaru's words were like acid as he spit them out ruthlessly.

Sesshomaru didn't care of her feelings at this time, emotions were not an everyday thing for him. It was all new to him and he didn't like feeling things that he couldn't explain. Feelings were a sign of weakness.

Rin cringed at his words, fighting back the tears.

"Well I'm terribly sorry for being so weak, next time I'll just be sure to ask the kind people to spare my life before attempting to end it."

Turning her eyes away from his, she bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Pushing herself up from the ground, she stumbled slightly, gripping onto her head. Her body felt weak all of a sudden and different.

Sesshomaru didn't budge at her weakness, only turned his gaze once more upon her, but never moving.

Rin shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as the memories of the night seeped into her mind. The sword, the screams, the pain, the feeling of being completely alone and helpless while the masked figures took her life.

Before Sesshomaru could say or do anything else, Rin grabbed her clothing from the rock and took off running into the forest far away from the hot spring.

His eyes widened at the sight. The last thing he could make out from her was the distinct smell of salt. He knew that she was crying and for some odd reason it angered him further knowing that he was the cause.

Rin ran as fast as she could, wrapping the kimono around her slim figure. Her feet practically screamed their protest, the ground below scrapping and tearing into her virgin flesh. The braches and trees whipped at her face and body, but her pace never faltered. The tears continued to fall from her eyes like a dam being released from its capture.

Her body screamed in agony, trying to prevent her from doing any more harm. Rin didn't care. She wanted to get as far away from that monster as possible.

As she ran, she could hear his words echoing in her ears, the words that she had hated all these years. Weak. That was all that she was, mortal. Human weakness was something she couldn't seem to rid herself of and it killed her.

Without realizing, her foot landed awkwardly upon a large rock, causing her balance to be thrown off, her ankle twisting and her legs collapsing from beneath her. Her body hit the ground hard, falling into a heap upon the cold forest floor.

Screaming out in pain, Rin allowed the tears to fall. She didn't care if she was weak at this moment, she needed to release her pain. Why her? Why did they come after her? She couldn't handle this right now. Sesshomaru hated her, she was human. She allowed herself to be attacked.

"Why!" Her screams echoed along the forest, her cries raging through the area. Thunder could be heard over head as rain slowly began to fall.

Rin closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her body, her form racking in sobs.

"Why me?" She didn't know what to think.

A twig snapped behind her, but she didn't bother to look and see what it was.

Jaken stood beside her, his eyes running up and down her weak form. Shaking his head, he began helping her up.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama would kill Jaken if he knew I let you stay out in the rain like this. Come on stupid girl lets get you back to the camp." His words never reached her ears, she only stood lost within herself, allowing him to lead her back to the camp.

The rain fell hard, pelting itself off her skin leaving red marks everywhere it came into contact with. Soaking the girl from head to toe before they finally reached the camp, her slumped form dragged itself towards the tree.

Sesshomaru didn't move from his spot in the trees, only watched the toad demon bringing his ward back into their camp. His eyes turned from her, not wanting to witness any further weaknesses she was willing to display.

His mind only continued to ponder the attack. Why did they come after her? Kill her? What did it all mean?

He could faintly hear her sobs from below as she wrapped herself with the cloth like blanket, rolling her small form into a ball along side of Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and shook his head, water falling from his long silver hair to his face. His hair glowed in the moonlight, his youkai markings becoming more visible than before. His armor was not upon his form like normal, but lying on the ground at the bottom against the base of the tree. His white kimono clung to his body thanks to the rain that seeped itself into the precious cloth. For any on looker, it was a sight to see that would leave one in awe.

Sighing, he turned his eyes to the night sky with a growl. Why had the gods cursed him so? He didn't know why but he could feel something was coming. Something was off, not right, different from before.

His mind fell upon the image of his ward lying in his grasp, in a towel, helpless and dying before him. He had failed in his honor to protect what belonged to him. Being a youkai, he was sworn to defend anything in his possession. Rin, being his ward, was one of those possessions. He vowed from this moment on he would not allow any further happenings to take place. He could not commend his pride to be slashed at once more.

His thoughts stopped suddenly, a memory coming back to him from so long ago. The day that Rin was to become of age, he had promised to teach her the true ways of protecting ones self. Or so he had planned on teaching her basic enough techniques that even a mere human could manage.

Sesshomaru growled at the memory. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten this night, the night of her birth.

Coming to a decision, he nodded his head and leaned it back against the bark of the tree.

Starting in the morning, he would train his ward to protect herself like he had promised. Not only because she needed to know how considering recent events, but because a promise was something that Sesshomaru could never break. It was something that his honor would not allow him to forget.

The morning came faster than he had planned, but it didn't change his decision. He watched from above as the sun rose into the morning sky, touching its rays upon all below.

His eyes fell to his sleeping ward. He had heard her tossing form all night, knowing the dreams that haunt her were from the night that he would remember from now on as her second rebirth.

Watching as Jaken disappeared into the forest, most likely for food as always, he gracefully jumped from the tree to the ground. Shaking the cramps from his limbs, he grabbed a staff that lay along side his armor and swords.

His hair swayed in the morning wind behind his godlike stature as he strided over to the tree where Ah-Un and Rin slept. He would never understand the need of sleep, but then again he was a youkai so he couldn't possibly begin to.

Throwing the long wooden staff to the earth below, it landed just beside the sleeping form of Rin.

Rin jumped, the alien object startling her from her slumber.

Sitting up abruptly her eyes grimaced at the form before her. Scowling, she glared at him with a look of pure hate.

"What the hell?" Her words were full of anger, being a grumpy person in the morning. But then again who wouldn't be when someone's idea of an awakening was tossing a staff at a sleeping person.

Sesshomaru fought back the urge to growl at her words and clinched his fingers tightly at his side. His eyes were harsher than normal and he wore only his pants and a sleeveless kimono which was an odd sight to see to Rin.

"Follow." Sesshomaru didn't need to stay and hear her protests against his command, only turned from her gaze and walked away leaving her without any further words.

Rin growled lowly in her throat and shook her head. She didn't know what he was expecting but she knew she could say nothing. She watched as he began entering the brush once more, leaving her sight.

Her eyes searched the camp in confusion finally resting upon the staff that lay at her side. Rolling her brown eyes she quickly grabbed the wooden object in her grasp and stood, chasing after her Lord as commanded.

Rin searched the tree infested area for the form of her Lord but found nothing. Her legs continued to run awkwardly, thanks to her fall the night before, to find Sesshomaru. Her body ached from the scraps and cuts that marked themselves along her precious skin. She silently cursed at herself for doing such things knowing perfectly well the affect that it would have on her mortal body.

What was odd was that the scraps and cuts that were only from a few hours before, were already beginning to heal and leave from sight. There weren't as many to be seen as the night before. It startled her to think that a short time ago her legs and arms had been covered with these markings but now only a few here and there were left behind. Shaking her head, she decided it was all just her imagination and continued forward.

She wasn't paying any attention to what lay ahead, which she cursed herself for as she found herself colliding into the back of the exact thing that she had been searching for.

Catching her fall, she rubbed her head at the spot that had come into contact with her Lord.

Sesshomaru grunted and walked forward into the clearing before him.

Turning to face Rin, he watched as she stared at him in confusion.

"What is the meaning for this?" Rin questioned, taking in her surroundings.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, only continued to look on before him. He noted that she held the staff within her grasp which only caused him to grunt once more.

Rin didn't know what was going on. He only continued to confuse her with his looks and grunts. This was something new, she had never seen this side of him and it felt odd. Why was she standing here in this clearing with her Lord? Why was he wearing such things? Why did she hold the staff that he had tossed at her?

Sesshomaru took the moment to lunge forward at the distracted Rin.

Rin's eyes widened, catching a glimpse of the youkai hurling his body towards her. Her legs falling into a defense stance, she turned her gaze and held the staff outwards to protect her form from any attack.

She awaited the collision but it didn't come. Turning her head back to look ahead of her, she lowered the staff finding that he was no where in sight.

Sesshomaru rushed behind his ward, wrapping his arm around her neck and pulling her against him.

"Never let your guard down." He whispered quietly into her ear, his breath fluttering across her skin tantalizing her senses.

Jumping, she let out a scream as he pushed her form forward. She caught herself once more and held the staff defensively.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

Sesshomaru only raised his brow at her and shook his head.

Disappearing from her sight once more with his youkai speed, Rin turned in circles searching around the clearing for him but found nothing.

Stopping, she took in a deep breath and held the staff a little tighter, her anger getting the best of her. She didn't know why he was attacking her but she sure didn't like it.

Feeling a knee from behind, she hurled her body forward and bit her lip in pain.

Turning quickly she screamed, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

She was once again answered with him no where in sight. Her heart began to pound against her chest, her blood boiling deep within.

Her hair blew violently around her body, whipping itself against the wind. It fell long past her lower back, and was held loosely in a ribbon.

Sweat dripped down her brow as she continued to search for her Lord. Why was this happening?

Sesshomaru appeared before her once more, but this time she was able to block his attack, his arm clashing with the wooden staff. Smirking he disappeared in a flash of light before her eyes and reappeared behind her.

Rin turned quickly in anger and hurled the tip of the staff towards his face.

Sesshomaru dodged it with ease and took the opening as a moment to disarm his prey.

Knocking the staff from her grasp with a kick, they both watched as it flew off to the side. Biting her lip, Rin feared for his next attack finding herself now defenseless.

Falling into a low fighting stance, she watched for his next move. Not seeing him anywhere within her sight, her nerves continued on edge fearing for the moment that he would lunge at her form once more.

Rin wasn't ready for his next move though. His legs came out of nowhere, a sweep kick to her feet, lifting her from her stance and sending here flying back crashing into the ground with a yelp.

His body flew upwards, pinning Rin below him. His arm held hers above her head, his face just before hers. His body over hers, barely touching yet covering every inch. His legs bent at her sides, straddling her underneath him leaving her helpless.

Rin's eyes were tightly shut, her breath coming hard forcing her lungs to work harder to fill themselves with air. Sweat dripped down the side of her anger stricken face as she lay under Sesshomaru's grasp.

She could feel his breath teasing itself along her cheek. Her face was flushed, her breaths coming in pants.

"You let your guard down." His words were quick and harsh, stabbing at her pride.

Her eyes shot open, staring deep into his golden depths. He could see the rage building within her and it only pushed him further, forcing him to want to continue his torture.

"How do you expect me to go against someone as fast as you?" He could sense her anger, her face pushing itself a little closer to his, their noses barely touching as she ranted.

"You're human, I didn't expect even the fight that you attempted."

His words stung deep into her core causing her anger to only push further. Closing her eyes she shook her head screaming.

"Get off of me!" Without moving, Sesshomaru suddenly found himself hurling into the air, flying all the way across the clearing and slamming hard into a tree.

Falling to the ground, he panted for air and shot his head up to look at his attacker. His mind raced, searching for how she had sent him, the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru, flying into the air as far as she had managed.

What was even more curious was that her hands still remained above her head, never moving from where he had kept them planted.

Standing, he brushed the dirt from his pants and walked back over to Rin who now sat up, her form slumped over. He could see her breaths coming harder, her head bowed and eyes hidden.

"What was that?" He didn't know what to ask, but he needed to say something.

What had just happened was something that he had never seen in his entire life. Not even a youkai being able to do such things to the likings of him. And what was even stranger was that he couldn't even sense her attack before it came.

Rin's head raised her eyes finding his. They were full of confusion and wonder once more. She did not even know what she had done.

Sesshomaru kneeled down looking into her eyes.

"You didn't…." He didn't finish before she shook her head.

"I didn't touch you…"

* * *

A/N: End of chapter once more! Please tell me that you enjoyed! I know I had a fun time writing it, and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. I'm on a roll and have plenty of ideas surging through my little head. Please be kind a leave a review! 


	6. The taste of Ink

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 5

The taste of Ink

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own but damn do I wish I did.

A/N: Ok so I think this is one of the only fics that I'm really keeping up with updating, but I'm trying to get other stuff out! So just bare with me, but I hope you are enjoying this so far! Here is the next lovely chapter for all you faithful readers!

* * *

_Sesshomaru kneeled down looking into her eyes. _

"_You didn't…" He didn't finish before she shook her head. _

"_I didn't touch you…" _

* * *

Sesshomaru stared blankly at his ward's face. Her eyes, brown and beautiful, felt different as he gazed into them. They held something he couldn't put his finger on. As he continued to stare into them, the colors began swirling together, shining a bright blue out of no where.

Sesshomaru shot backwards, falling into a defensive stance, startled by the events taking place.

Rin only blinked becoming more and more confused each moment. Holding herself up with her arms, she pushed from the ground to stand. Brushing the dirt from her kimono and hands she turned her attention to her Lord who looked as if he would pounce any second.

"What are you doing?" Raising her eyebrow, she held back a smirk.

Sesshomaru felt unease about everything. The air seemed thicker, the whole world off balance. Something just wasn't right and it all pointed at Rin. It was as if she was changing right before his eyes into something he was unfamiliar with.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What's going on?" Her head pounded as she fought to find the answers for her previous attack on her Lord.

She didn't know how it had happened, but it was something she could not deny. He had flown from above her and across the clearing and Rin was determined to find out how and why. Her mind stopped suddenly, and she felt as if she was slowly losing consciousness.

Sesshomaru let his guard down and motioned forward towards his ward. His eyes found hers once more but what he found there was something he didn't expect to ever see from her.

Her eyes glazed over, as if there was nothing there, becoming black as night. They were empty, a never ending hole of darkness. Rushing forward, he fell backwards his body coming into contact with a powerful shield of power. Stopping himself with ease, his feet digging into the ground, his eyes searched her form once more.

Rin's body slowly began levitating from the ground, her hair dancing around in the powerful gust of wind that surged about her.

Sesshomaru shot his hand upwards guarding his face, fighting to protect himself from the sudden power surge. He couldn't understand what was going on, but he knew it had to do with the previous night.

A bright light surrounded the young beauty, her arms floating helplessly at her side.

Sesshomaru winced at the next sight, a black cloud of substance surrounding the form of Rin. It didn't look gaseous; Sesshomaru couldn't fully make out what it resembled, but it was some sort of liquid.

His youkai defenses began taking over, his eyes closing and his nose picking up everything within the area. The strong stench of ink engulfed his senses. His eyes shot open and glared into the darkness that encircled his ward.

He doubted his detection at first, questioning the fact of ink being her captor. Shaking his head, he growled. His nose was never wrong; his youkai senses were far too powerful to be incorrect especially in situations such as these.

His hand fell upon his Tokijin, preparing himself for battle. He would never be caught off guard, not after the few days. He would not allow something like that to happen once more, but he couldn't seem to fight against such power no matter what he tried. He didn't know who his opponents were but he didn't care. They had attacked him not the other way around so he would do everything in his power to protect what was his, his Rin.

Rin's sudden scream alerted Sesshomaru from his thoughts, the shrill sound echoing within his heightened hearing.

Then, there was nothing. Silence. The scream died, the sound of wind gone, nothing. He opened his eyes to find Rin lying on the ground once more, but what was even stranger was what he saw.

His eyes followed their way to Rin as he approached her slowly keeping his guard up at all times. Kneeling, his hand rested from his sword and he stared her head to toe. His eyes widened at what he found covering her form.

Black. Strange black markings trailed up and down her arms and legs. They reminded him distinctly of ancient scrolls. The lettering and images found upon scrolls from hundreds of years before his.

His breath caught in his throat, remembering exactly where he had seen these markings. The dagger. The weapon that had been thrown embedding itself within the trees bark.

Sesshomaru stared intently at each marking individually and found that he could not make out what a single one meant. His youkai powers found to be useless for once; he could not manage to understand a single one.

He listened carefully, picking up on Rin's faint breathing. The rise and fall of her chest suddenly calmed Sesshomaru's nerves as he reached for her arm gently. He feared to touch the markings, afraid that their ink-like appearance would smear from his touch.

He didn't get the chance to find out. Rin shot upwards in an instant, her hand coming into contact with his keeping his fingers from ever touching the once ivory skin now covered with dark markings.

Her eyes remained closed, her breathing coming faster as she sat on the ground, her heart beat speeding up rapidly.

Sesshomaru eyed her with anger. He couldn't believe that she had pushed this Lord away.

"Rin." His voice was dull and mixed with a tone of warning.

And yet, she remained in her silent state, her eyes never opening to find his.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and pushed back on his feet, standing before his ward but his eyes never straying from her.

He listened more intently to her breathing slowing and her heartbeat returning to normal.

Her eyes shot upon, not to look at him, only to stare into a nothingness that was before her.

She said nothing, but stood, brushing herself off once more.

Sesshomaru questioned her actions.

"Rin," he chose to say her name once more hoping for a response.

His hopes were granted, her eyes finding his. But they were not normal as of yet, they were full of wonder and still slightly glazed over with a bright blue. Her form began to shake suddenly and he was forced to come forward and take him into his arm.

"Rin, wake now." He spoke sternly as he pulled her before him, his eyes still gazing deeply into hers.

Rin blinked a few times, the haze vanishing and the color returning to their normal dark brown. She inhaled deeply and shook her head.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned his motives, finding herself dangerously close to his face. His eyes staring down into hers and his mouth inches from her lips.

She remained hazy at first, not quit understanding what was happening, but she felt at ease knowing that Sesshomaru was before her.

His eyes ran up and down her arms, trying to make sense of what exactly the reason for each mark was, but coming up with none.

She blinked once more, looking at him as he moved his gaze rapidly.

"What happened now?" Rin questioned realizing it was becoming common that she find herself in this state before her Lord.

Sesshomaru shook himself from his search and stepped back a few steps keeping his distance from the girl in question.

"This Sesshomaru really does not know." He motioned his head to her arms and legs.

Rin's eyes widened and she gasped in horror as she took in the now black ink covering her once creamy flesh.

She covered her mouth with her small hand and fell backwards, the ground catching her fall. It didn't hurt though oddly, it was soft as she landed.

"What is this? Some sort of curse?" Her voice was drenched with fear.

Sesshomaru turned his head from Rin with a sigh.

"I do not know what is happening but it doesn't feel normal." Closing his eyes, his youkai senses reached out searching for any sign of threat or off balance.

Rin shook her head, "This can't be happening. Why me?"

Sesshomaru couldn't find words to answer her question, only a slight shrug and a bow of his head. He didn't know how to fix everything or solve everything. But he wasn't about to sit here and just watch as his whole world changed right before his eyes.

Rin bit her lip, fighting back tears that threatened to shed themselves from her eyes. She didn't dare cry before her Lord ever again. She was tired of appearing weak in his eyes and with everything that was continuously happening to her lately, she was sure that she did that enough already.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared, truly and genuinely scared. It wasn't something that she felt often anymore, knowing her Lord was there by her side she never feared for anything. She had always relished in the fact that she had the Lord of the Western Lands, her Sesshomaru to be there when trouble came lurking its way into her life.

Shaking her head once more she refused to admit such weaknesses at this moment. She needed to be strong, to figure out why this was happening to her.

Standing, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can't run from this it seems. No matter what, who ever is after me…"

Sesshomaru hissed at the words that were releasing themselves from his wards mouth.

"I will not hear such words from you."

Rin stared at him innocently. The look in her eyes caught Sesshomaru's breath deep within his throat. He could sense her fear, her doubt, her everything. It devoured his senses and rang within his soul, calling out to his youkai form.

"What do you want me to say then? I can't fight this. I can't do anything!" Her words increased in volume, lined with pain.

Sesshomaru only stood there, not saying anything in return. He refused to give into such human feelings; fear, doubt, anything negative towards ones self.

Rin only grunted at his response, which was nothing as always. Throwing her arms up into the air in frustration, she continued her rant.

"What does this all mean? Why are these markings suddenly covering me? I can't even understand them!" Her hands held her head as she shook it left and right in anger.

Falling forward onto her knees, she watched as her rebel tears pelted themselves off the dark dirt beneath her.

Digging her hands into the earth, her chest heaved in pain.

"This all makes no sense to me…" Her cries oddly touched Sesshomaru in a way that he had never felt before. He felt the sudden urge to put an end to her tears.

But he could not. He remained in his position, never faltering his fatigue. He could not give into such feelings, he refused to. He had vowed to himself to never become like his father who had wrongly mated with a human. He would not become like him, giving into any type of human feelings was a disgrace to his kind.

Rin's form began to shake in her sobs, her breathing coming harder, fighting for each breath to fill her lungs. Pain filled her senses.

Suddenly, she stopped. She didn't know why, but something told her to.

Standing, she stared into the bright sky, her heart beating against her chest.

Her mind lingered on the previous training session that her Lord and her had shared.

"Why did you choose to help me?"

Her words confused Sesshomaru. His brow raised in question.

"This morning, what was the purpose?" She bowed her head waiting for his answer.

Sesshomaru only shrugged and spoke softly.

"You are my ward. It is the day of you becoming a true adult, it is time you learn how to defend yourself instead of having to let others do it for you."

Rin felt hurt from his response. His words stung deep and only boiled her anger more.

"I am a lot stronger than you take me to be…" He could feel the balls of hate rolling off her aura but chose to ignore them.

Snorting softly he shook his head. "I highly doubt that. You have had no proper training; your strength can be matched to a small prey fighting for its life against a beast."

Rin huffed at his remark. Throwing her hands up she screamed in anger.

"Why do you insist on putting me down?"

Sesshomaru stared blankly at her and turned his attention away from her and back onto the matters at hand.

"There are more important things at stake than your pride Rin."

She knew what he said was true but she didn't care.

"I'll be looking for my breakfast if we are done here." She didn't wait for him to say anything in return; she stalked off in anger, her attention falling to her bare arms covered in the black ink.

Sesshomaru smirked at her bravery. It was amazing how strong willed she had become. Huffing at this, he smirked. He would soon break that will of hers.

Disappearing in a flash of light, he decided he would surprise her yet again. He did not dismiss her from his training session; it had only been interrupted from the mystical events that seemed to be taking place ever so often.

Rin repeated her steps finding herself deep within the forest. She turned her eyes back to where she had left her Lord and only smiled.

SMACK.

Her form was suddenly hurled to the ground her body smacking into the base of the tree behind her hard.

Rin released a small cry at the sudden attack upon her. She shot her eyes up to find her Lord standing before her sight once more.

"What was that for?" Her voice echoed through the dense forest, her scream full of anger.

Sesshomaru raised his brow and shrugged, disappearing from her gaze once more.

"I did not say our session was done…" His voice was a whisper against the wind, her ears picking them up faintly. It tickled her senses in a way that she was unfamiliar with.

Growling, she quickly stood defensively awaiting any further attacks.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She searched for him but found nothing.

Taking this chance, she leaped forward and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care if he followed but she didn't want this, not now. She felt weird, something wasn't right.

Branches smacked against her face left and right, tearing small wounds against her delicate flesh once more, the trees screaming out a sound she had never heard before, a sound that told her to stop her running. She didn't think too much on it, only continued her assault on her innocent flesh as she ran from her Lord.

Finally, she came to an abrupt stop, leaning against a nearby tree to catch her breath.

Rin found it harder to breath, her lungs fighting to fill with air. Her body didn't ach like it did the many times before, only tingled staying wary of any onlookers.

Glancing down at the markings once more, she tried to make sense of what some of them read. She searched her memory for any sort of recollection on how to read them but came up with nothing. She continued to pant as she fought for air, finding herself now sitting on the earth below her, leaning her back against the tall tree behind her.

Rin's head throbbed, trying to find an answer for everything. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped her chest. Her breathing finally calming, she couldn't help staring intently at her arms once more.

Curiosity hitting her instantly, she hesitated her fingers brushing across one of the many ancient black marks. As her delicate fingers came into contact with the ink, it faintly began to glow.

She continued to run her fingers along each one that lined their way up her left arm. Strangely, she could picture images within her head as she searched for a word for each and every one.

"Changes?" A word rolled its self from her tongue and she only shrugged it off.

"What ever that means…Power." She continued to try and make sense of these reading each one slowly as the words formed themselves within her minds eye view. It didn't quit make sense but she really didn't want to question it as of yet, she found no other way to receive her answers so decided to go with it for now.

Closing her eyes she allowed each word to roll off her tongue, her fingers coming into contact with another every few seconds.

"Destruction. Light. Dark. Dragon. Blood. Fire. Peace…" She stopped instantly, her ears picking up a faint snapping of a twig sound. She calmed her breath and any sort of sounds she could be making to help him in any way.

Leaping from the ground below, she found herself swiftly upon the large branch that had been above her.

She didn't know how, but she felt a power within her.

"Nice try…" His words tickled the back of her neck, his breath dancing along her skin gently as she fell forward her body hurling to the earth beneath her.

* * *

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter for now…. I hope you enjoyed it. Ill try to get the next chapter out soon!! Please read and review! 


	7. The Scales of Life

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 6

The Scales of Life

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I do not own such and such…We all know the routine.

A/N: Yeah so I'm trying to get these chapters out faster because even **I** am excited to get to the good parts… So here is the next chapter! Thanks to all those who are kind enough to leave a good review!! This is for you!

* * *

"_Nice try…" His words tickled the back of her neck, his breath dancing along her skin gently as she fell forward her body hurling to the earth beneath her._

* * *

Rin braced herself, her arms flying protectively in front of her face to stop from smashing into the hard floor below.

It never came though. Instead she found herself helpless and defenseless in her captors grasp.

His eyes stared sternly into her closed awaiting for her startled expression. She didn't dare open hers though; she knew he had caught her, it being obvious considering she hadn't hit the forest floor that had been so welcoming just minutes before.

Sesshomaru snorted and released his hold on the girl, this causing her to fall smack onto the ground.

Rin growled, rubbing her rear but thanking that it hadn't been her face in return. Turning her gaze to her Lord she eyed him. He could feel the daggers of hate digging deep into his very being, and for some reason it only pushed him further.

"Hn. You still lack the control to even attempt to protect yourself." Turning to face the forest behind the two, he inwardly smirked to himself knowing very well just how much his words would taunt her.

Rin gripped her fists at her side, clenching her mouth shut and refusing to give into his hatred. Shaking her head, she sighed.

"Now I truly know the reason why I will never be as strong as you…" Her words were soft, as if she didn't know exactly what she meant by them, but said them aloud anyway for all to hear.

Sesshomaru's ears pricked up, picking up on her tone of voice waiting for her to continue with her so called insult.

Pushing herself from the ground, she stood tall and wrapped her arms around her lean figure, her eyes averting to the side.

"You will never be capable to feel any sort of emotion for anything but yourself. A flaw of a true youkai." Biting her lip, she turned her head from him and walked clear from his sight.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, his heart tightening in his chest. He didn't know why her words had such an affect on him, but they did. He should be happy that he was recognized as such a heartless youkai, but he wasn't.

Closing his eyes, he found himself at a loss for words. Leaping into the tree above, he started off towards the camp knowing very well that she would go for food and then the camp site.

Dusting off her words from his mind, he averted his attention from anything Rin. More like tried anyway, for he soon found that no matter what thought approached his mind it somehow tied to the brown eyed beauty known as Rin.

Sighing, he shook his head. It still baffled him knowing everything that had transpired within the small amount of time. He couldn't quite understand what it all meant as of yet and he still had no clue as to why his ward was now covered with ancient black markings in which he could not translate. A mystery for he had yet to solve.

Sesshomaru returned to the camp site, residing in a tree branch like so many nights before. He didn't move, only sat there with his eyes closed, his face glowing a light shade of blue in the early light of the moon. A beauty that only one could wish to see. His hair swayed back and forth in the light night breeze and his fingers tapped against his knee that was pulled slightly forward, bent for a place for his arm to rest.

He could faintly hear the crackles of the youkai lit fire below that Jaken desperately attempted to keep up, Ah-Un snores blowing it out each time he had finally managed leaving it utterly impossible to accomplish.

He sat calmly, waiting to hear the arrival of his ward but was welcomed with nothing. It began to bug him finding that she had yet to return. It was now night fall and he had taught Rin since she had been little that night was not a good time to be left alone in the depth of any forest. She was too vulnerable and an easy catch for even the weakest youkai.

He knew her pride would say otherwise, but he didn't care. Sesshomaru was not wrong and he would never admit otherwise. He would not be disobeyed by anyone, not even her.

He quickly decided against going after her. She needed to learn her lesson and besides, he would rather her ask for help then him willingly give it to her. He would go if he sensed anything wrong, or heard any sign of danger, but no sooner.

Rin turned quickly around another tree, her pace a little above average as she tried to find her way back to the safety of her sleeping grounds. Her feet throbbed and her head pounded, her body telling her that sleep would soon be a necessity. But she found herself for once completely and utterly lost.

She didn't know how she had managed it but she had somehow. Maybe she had been too sidetracked with her anger towards her Lord to pay attention to any of her surroundings leaving her in the present situation.

Her mind raced attempting to match a familiar image with anything around her, but it all looked the same. Trees were trees after all and now was a time that she silently cursed herself for not paying any attention to the many lectures from Sesshomaru on how to tell the difference from one tree to the next.

Calling it quits for now, she threw herself lightly onto the ground. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she leaned her head back against the tree behind her.

Her eyes glanced over her now ink covered body for the third time. It was odd how each one seemed so common to her now. It was as if she had found some dictionary within on how to translate every single one. There was no challenge, but it was the matter of why they were there and how she had come to understand their meaning.

They still didn't make sense. Hundreds of words but not one phrase or sentence. They were all random, words for thought of some sort, or maybe even a warning.

Her mind rang suddenly, her last thought replaying over and over again.

"A warning?" Her voice was soft, speaking for only her to hear.

Grasping her wrist, she eyed a few more intently.

"What sort of warning?" She couldn't answer her own question.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head fully back she sighed.

Today had been a day like no other.

"Some kind of birthday…" She whispered quietly into the approaching night.

Was it just a coincidence that all of this had taken place on the day of her birth? Did it somehow mean something?

Grinding her teeth, she bit the inside of her cheek trying to come up with any explanation.

"Why couldn't it be like any other day?" Leaning forward, her arms resting on both her legs, she shook her head, her hair falling softly along her shoulders and draping in front of her.

"I feel so different… Like I'm no longer the Rin that I was just last night, is that probable?"

SNAP

Her attention turned abruptly to the brush behind her, her hearing picking up the snap of a branch and a rustle upon the ground. Sliding her form back gently easing her way up to a standing position against the tree, she reached for the only weapon that she had on her. Why? She didn't know yet but something felt terribly wrong.

Her fingers braced the ancient weapon that had been tucked away within her kimono, not removing it from its cloak as of yet, but being prepared just in case it was needed.

Her eyes stared intently into the darkness trying to see if there was any sort of threat on the other side. It was pointless her head continued to tell her. She was only human, there was no way she could prevent what ever the predator had in mind for her, if there was any at all.

"Whose there?"

The onlooker smirked to himself, finding the first thing wrong from his prey. Never alert your predator that you know of its presence.

Rin clenched her fist at her side, her heart beginning to pick up in pace when she heard nothing in response.

THUNK.

Rin jumped and her eyes widened, startled from the sudden loud noise that was met with her ears. Turning her attention quickly to her side, she found a dagger deeply embedded within the tree just a mere inch away from her face.

Gulping, her heart beat faster, pounding against her chest in fear of who exactly was hidden behind the darkness of the night.

Gripping tighter onto the dagger within her kimono, she pulled it from its keepsake place and found herself moving into a protective stance.

The onlooker only smirked once more, sensing the fear and uneasiness of his prey.

"Come out coward." Rin complied with the only way that she knew how, out of anger.

It angered her knowing that someone or something was toying with her.

A manic laugh found its way to her ears, echoing across the space she stood in.

She knew instantly that it was not her Lord. He would not attempt to scare her to this extent. This could get dangerous. Her mind told her to run, run as fast as she could. But her body disagreed, scared for her life.

And in a moment, she found herself thrown clear across the cluttered area, smashing into a few trees before she hit a rather large rock causing her body to fall limp to the ground.

A sudden pain surged through her body, finding her head being ripped backwards, something gripping onto her long brown hair with such force that they could have easily ripped each and every strand from her delicate form.

Rin didn't dare release a scream, or so she thought. Opening her eyes, she found a hand covering her mouth preventing her from even attempting to scream. This only caused her heart to beat faster realizing just how much trouble she had managed to throw herself into.

A breath ran across her face, it reeked of evil and hatred and sent chills all down her spine.

Her hands dug deep into the earth as she was pushed harder down, her face scrapped across the rough surface. Tears fought to break loose from her strained eyes.

"Chosen one." The words were enough to shatter any mind; they rang of power and darkness.

Rin pushed herself from the ground, trying to resist against his strong force but it was useless, she was no match.

He suddenly tossed her, turning her so now her back roughly contracted against the surface under her and she was left to face her attacker. Her mind screamed at what her eyes were met with.

Eyes of blood red stared deeply into her earthly browns. A face of a god stood before her cloaked over with a black hood that left a midnight shadow across his face. She didn't bother to take in the rest, right now was not that time, she needed to break free from his hold before she found herself in an even worse situation.

"It is of no use." His voice was soft, his free hand lifting to hold a dagger against her throat.

Her eyes widened once more, the feeling of dread taking over every sense that was left within her.

"What do you want from me?" She cracked out; her voice strangled fighting for breath against the force that was held over her.

Her hand still gripped tightly onto the ancient artifact, her arm pushing against his trying to have an upper hand anywhere in this battle.

He only scoffed at her statement, his eyes of hatred seeping deep into her soul.

Rin feared for her life. Where was her Lord now? Why hadn't he come to save her yet? She knew that she held no chance against this being of evil.

"You speak with such insolence. Acting as if you know nothing." His words were streaked with anger, an anger that she sensed had been carried on for years.

She didn't understand exactly what he was saying, but she didn't dare oppose. Somehow she managed to get one leg free; taking this to its advantage she kicked at him with as much power as she could muster.

Oddly, it had been enough. Dashing upwards, she hurdled herself into the tree above watching as her aggressor flew a few feet away from her sudden attack. She didn't need to be told to get as far away as possible, she knew it already.

Using as much strength that she could find, she leaped from tree to tree as fast as she could trying to put as much space between her and the fiend as possible.

"Close, but not good enough."

She quickly turned her attention to try and find just where the voice had come from, but it was too late. She found herself once more hurdling threw branches and hitting the hard ground below causing a yelp of pain to release itself from her innocent mouth.

A hand yanked at her long sensitive hair for the second time causing her head to throb in pain at the infliction. She bit her lip hard fighting back the scream once more, dropping the dagger within her grasp and gripping onto his hand that held tightly onto her tasseled strands.

Her face tensed in pain, her mouth opening slightly. She was quickly pulled from the ground, his hands ripping at her hair bringing her up to stand in front of him. His face stopped inches from hers as he spoke with a tone and words so sinister she swore that it was Lucifer himself standing before her.

"I will break thee to my will and leave you to be nothing. You are nothing compared to me, chosen or not. Your existence is futile to my liking and you will be disposed of."

Rin opened her eyes, fearing to look into his but she couldn't resist. His words held a control over her body, telling her to bend to his every whim and will. She held her grip tightly onto his hands, trying to pull his grasp from her head.

His eyes shone brightly in the night the reddest color she had ever seen. Tears spilled from her ducts, trailing down her dirt stained face burning their marks deep into her skin.

Rin cried for what it felt like the first time in ages, when in reality it had only been a few hours, her pain taking over her very soul. This only roused him further.

"Weakling."

His words stung like they had so many times before, reminding her so much of her Lord it was uncanny.

A new pain found itself upon her face as his hand wisped through the air and smacked with such intense strength it sent her to the ground again, but he never released his grip from her hair, causing her head to jerk upwards as she fell before him.

Rin pushed herself upwards, the taste of blood filling her mouth. It was a taste that she hadn't familiarized herself with, a salty taste that she never wanted to have for a second time in her life time.

The warm liquid trailed itself like her tears, down the side of her face and pooled into a small puddle beside her.

"You bleed so easily." He chuckled to himself, his laugh causing her body to shiver in fear. It was a laugh of a pure psycho.

Sesshomaru shot upwards from his perch within the tree, the stench of blood staining his senses. His eyes scanned the area for miles around him, fearing whom the awful smell belonged to. His fear was right.

He instantly matched the stench with Rin which sent alarms throughout his youkai form. Lunging from his spot, he disappeared in a flash of light dashing off to find his ward in danger. His blood began to boil as the foul stench became stronger signaling that he was alarmingly closing in on the girl and who ever was the cause.

He cursed himself for not being able to sense the danger that had somehow found his ward. But right now was not the time to scar his pride; he needed to find Rin right this second.

Rin released a shrill scream as another punch came into contact with her ribs, his fists flying faster than she could handle.

And suddenly, it was all over. Her senses couldn't put together what had happened. But she was overwhelmed with the feeling of safety. Her body throbbed as her eyes searched to find what she was searching for.

A small smile crept to her lips as her sight was met with her Lord Sesshomaru. She felt at ease feeling his hold around her waist, his arm pulling her against his chest protectively. She could sense his anger, it caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, the tension in the air over boiling.

Sesshomaru attacked the monster that held his Rin captive, taking her quickly from the danger and dodging off to the side safely out of his reach.

Dusting his hands and rubbing the side of his face, the being only mocked the youkai's attempt to harm him.

Smirking, he crossed his arms and stared at the two unmoved.

"Ironic, a youkai coming to a human's rescue." Winking, he stood before them not moving or showing any sign of concern.

Sesshomaru growled, his hair swirling around him as his youkai powers began to reveal themselves rapidly. His eyes turned to a dark red as he held his ward protectively.

"Who are you?" His voice rang with power, demanding to receive an answer from the presence before him. He could feel Rin trembling against his hold, her body limp in his grasp and her skin cold to the touch.

His stomach felt unease knowing that this creature before him had managed to appear without him detecting as much as a ripple of power at any time.

"I need not reveal myself to the likings of you. You mean nothing to my cause." And with that, the being disappeared from sight leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in his place.

Sesshomaru batted the air leaving Rin to rest against him, clearing the air so he could see once more. But he was left with nothing, nothing but the trees and night that surrounded them for miles.

Rin winced in his arm, her body colliding oddly against his bringing his attention back to the wounded form of his Rin.

His eyes searched her, scanning everywhere possible coming up with blood covering the black markings that lined her arms.

Her kimono hang open slightly, revealing a small amount of her leg just above her knee letting his eyes see that she was indeed covered there too with the strange ink. Now not only that, but blood.

His anger boiled over once more, his youkai fighting to take control and hunt down the creature that dare lay a hand on what belonged to him.

Rin's coughing told him otherwise, he would not have time for that. Right now he needed to return to their camp and tend to her wounds.

In a flash of light, he once more disappeared from human sight.

Red eyes lingered in a tree high above the forest floor. Lips curling upwards into a small smile, arms crossing as the man kneeled upon the branch looking downwards into the night life before his eyes. Shimmering to the ground below, he grabbed the ancient artifact that was so carelessly left behind and tucked it away.

"Insolent fools." The eyes disappeared instantly into the darkness of the night.

Sesshomaru landed safely beside the fire, Rin unconscious in his arms.

Jaken jumped instantly, seeing his master return and finding the girl in such a condition, he ran over to the two in a panic.

"Master Sesshomaru! What happened?"

Sesshomaru only pushed the toad youkai in annoyance and laid the girl gently onto the mat beside the fire. Standing quickly, he grabbed a small cloth from her bag and the bucket of water and returned to her side. Kneeling before her, he dipped the cloth into the liquid and began dabbing the blood from her face.

He didn't know why he had acted so sincerely, caring for her wounds and all, but he felt he needed to.

Rin stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

She screamed in reaction to him over her and flew back, her back hitting the nearby tree hard. Closing her eyes, calming herself mentally, she cursed the fact that trees were everywhere. They had caused her more damage in one day then she ever dreamed of.

"Rin, calm yourself." His words were calm and smooth as always, his eyes staring at her lacking their usual resentment.

Taking in a deep breath, she managed to crawl her way back to his side.

"What happened?" His first words were something that she had feared.

For once she didn't know how to answer.

Sesshomaru bowed his head. "Rin, this is becoming too common for my liking…" His voice trailed off, his hand dipping the bloodstained cloth once more into the bucket of water.

Rin sighed and wiped her face, the dirt, blood, and tears leaving behind a residue of some sort that covered her face.

"Thank you for saving me…again…" She knew she hadn't really thanked him before; it was one thing that she hated doing. It made her feel like she was giving into his pigheadedness and allowing further resentment to build within him.

Sesshomaru scowled at her words and stood.

"You reek of blood. It is unkind to my heightened sense of smell."

Walking away from her, he mentally smacked himself for being so cold at a time like this. He didn't know how else to be. It was bad enough he had already showed that she was important enough for such a high ranking youkai such as him to sink to rescuing a human girl so many times over.

Rin bowed her head feeling even more useless and weak. Her body ached all over, her lip swelling from the assault it had received. Her head pounded in pain and screamed at her for allowing such events to take place.

"I should be stronger…"

Jaken scoffed at the maidens words and handed the girl her bathing materials.

"It would be wise of you to clean yourself up before the Lord returns. He doesn't like being tormented with such lowly stenches." His words were cruel as usual, sucking up to his almighty Lord.

But she knew he was right. She could even begin to smell the stench of blood that stained her aura. Oddly it made her hungry, her stomach growling loudly alerting her that she still had yet to fetch dinner.

Sighing, she stood and cautiously walked off towards the small river near by. She didn't dare trail too far, fearing for her life. The river was almost in eyes view as opposed to the much wanted hot spring that was much further away.

Dropping her things at her feet, she undid her obi and let her kimono fall from her shoulders to her feet below. Stepping slowly into the cold water she grimaced as the liquid came into contact with her wounded flesh. Closing her eyes and in taking a fresh breath of air, she continued to sway out into the deeper portion of the river. Luckily they had managed to rest by one of the deeper rivers, most never making it past your calves. This one on the other hand, came up a little past her waist.

Shivering in the cold as the night breeze cut itself across her back; she reveled in the fact that she was alone for the time being. Even though it scared her slightly, she believed that she would be safe for the rest of the night… hopefully.

Dipping her form deeper into the water so it now covered her shoulders, she laid her head back so that her hair was completely drenched beneath the waters surface.

Slowly, she began scrubbing her arms, removing the blood from her sight.

Her eyes and movements stopped as she found that the cursed markings devilled far further than just her arms and legs. They covered her abdomen and breasts, leaving a few here and there all the way up to her neck.

Her mind boggled the questions left and right as to why they still remained on her delicate skin but she really didn't know why. And then she remembered exactly what her attacker had said to her.

"Chosen one? What exactly did he mean by that?" She really had no idea.

The images of her dreams that had haunted her so many nights before, the ceremony in which she had been 'reborn', the markings, everything. They were all tied together. They had to be.

Her eyes ran across the new found markings, trying to translate the new ones as she had did earlier in the day. And yet she still was left confused at what exactly they meant.

"Power, revolution, almighty, what in the hell is this? Why me? What...am I?" Her questions sprang forth without control.

Closing her eyes she allowed the events to replay themselves within her minds eye view.

"Am I?" She didn't know exactly what she was saying but she was trying to make sense of it all.

"The chosen one?"

The markings upon her body suddenly began to glow. Shining brightly in the moonlight, red, green, brown, white, and blue danced along the canvas of her body.

Gasping, her body continued this rainbow of colors swirling up into the sky of the night.

Water dripped from her hair and trailed down her back as she stood waist deep within the river.

And then they stopped. Each one slowly erasing itself from its previous home upon her skin and leaving nothing behind. The colors played along her arms and legs following after each and every mark before, disappearing as if there was nothing there to begin with.

Rin blinked a few times, engulfed at what was happening before her very eyes. It baffled her mind, the markings being there moments before and now nothing.

She scrubbed her arms with her fingers roughly, tearing into her innocent flesh attempting to rid it of anything that was left behind and she found that her assault upon her body was left empty. Her nails racking across her skin but only to be met with a hard surface, impenetrable by her own force.

She shook her head, not believing it all at first but as she continued her try, she realized she wasn't seeing things.

What she found next would leave her mind in a frenzy for days to come. Before her very eyes she watched as small green objects materialized upon her flesh in half circle like shapes. They linked together, not one being left alone as they slowly began appearing up her arms.

Her heart beat stopped, her hands fearing to touch such a mystic thing, but she did anyways. Her fingers grazed her skin ever so slightly at first and she jumped at what she felt. Smoothness. A hard surface but soft. They didn't cover her arms completely only patches here and there and they seemed to shimmer in the night glow.

"Scales?" She questioned out loud not being able to comprehend anything that was taking place.

* * *

A/N: Well… bum bum bum that's the end of this chapter! 12 friggin pages long! Woo I got this one out fast… It is now 6:50 in the morning and I have been writing it since 2:45 am haha, but I finished it! I hope you enjoyed, sorry for the cliffhanger! I will try and get the next chapter out soon… please review!! 


	8. Unforgotten and Surprising

Evolutions of the Heart 

Chapter 7

Unforgotten and Surprising

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: Yes so we all know by now that I do not own Sesshomaru or any other characters from InuYasha... I can dream though, can't I?

A/N: Ok so I'm really glad that people are enjoying this story. I've been having so much fun writing it lately and with everything that's going on, I'm just so excited to keep getting these chapters out… I thank all of you who have read and reviewed! This chapter goes to you! And haha yes I am dreadfully sorry for the cliffhangers- not. Their just addicting and leave you wanting more!

* * *

Rin stood baffled at the appearance before her. She couldn't remove her gaze from her arms.

Were they her arms?

The question ran through her mind, racing to find the answer. She was sure that it was humanly impossible for a mortal human to just up and sprout scales… or rather grow them.

Shaking her head she stopped her little banter within and turned her attention back to her body.

Running her fingers up and down the smooth surface, she attempted to make sense of the whole matter at hand. And at the end of her mental statement she found it utterly pointless to even try.

The first thought that popped in Rin's head after coming to the realization that this was really happening, was Sesshomaru.

Submerging herself further into the water so all that could be seen was her head, she closed her eyes.

"What will he… say?"

Memories of his cruel hearted words from years of tagging along, his comments on her weakness, fowl and filthy breeding, all which came along with being a human, attacked her senses. What would he say now?

Tears fought to spring loose from her brown eyes, but she bit her lip and kept them at bay, her hands rubbing up and down her arms.

Hide.

That was the only resolution that she could come up with. She must hide all signs of these scale like pigments on her body.

Deciding that her bathing time was far past over, she waded her way back to the shore and rushed to her garments.

Drying herself quickly, she dressed and began ringing the water from her tasseled strands that dripped their wetness down her face and back.

Her eyes searched her surroundings for any sign of anything out of order and she came up with nothing. Her heart lifted in relief and she found herself gazing into the full moon over head.

It was something that she enjoyed as a child, looking at the stars and the moon at night. It seemed to calm her and she knew exactly why. At night she was safe, safe with her Lord Sesshomaru.

She had grown attached to the moon that looked down upon the earth for one reason. The marking upon Sesshomaru's forehead.

It resembled so many things and yet she didn't really know any. However, she didn't mind. She watched the moon in the night sky, wishing and praying that the day that she would be forced to leave her Lord would never come.

A small smile played across her features. No matter how cruel, no matter what happened, she knew she would never live without the youkai Lord.

Sighing, she exited her thoughts and grabbed her belongings. Turning back towards the river, she noted the beauty of the night, the moon's reflection across the waters surface, and the calmness in the air. It was a sight that took her breath away. For once in that day, she felt at ease.

Her eyes fell to her arms once more.

"How am I going to hide this from him?"

She didn't know how to answer that.

Rin knew he would notice the black ink missing from her appearance, it was obvious. She couldn't not tell him that the markings had disappeared, lying about that was pointless. But she didn't need to reveal the next stage that she had found. It was as if she was turning into something completely unidentifiable from herself. Something completely different then a human.

Her nerves bubbled at the thought.

Shaking her head, she started her walk back into the camp site. She could see the faint light from the fire Jaken had lit, it wasn't that far.

Sesshomaru didn't budge, remaining high above the ground with his eyes closed. He could sense his ward returning and it only calmed his nerves slightly. He felt less stress knowing she was in sight and sensing range.

He only listened as she tip toed into the small clearing they had stopped for the night in. Jaken had fallen into a deep sleep long before, Ah-Un right there with him. He knew she was only being silent because of them.

Being the stubborn youkai that he was, he continued relaxing against the old tree with his eyes closed, never acknowledging her presence.

Rin eyed the dimly lit clearing to reassure herself that she was safe. Finding Jaken sprawled out on the ground near the fire and Ah-Un against a tree; she sighed and bowed her head. Her fears would be something she would not be able to control for quite some time thanks to her recent night visitor.

Tip-toeing her way to her small area, she let her belongings fall from her arms to the earth below, and her arms fell to her side.

She knew he was watching her, she could feel his intense glare from above. He didn't have to be actually looking down upon her dainty form for her to know he was looking. His eyes may have been closed, but all senses were set on her.

Her arms hiding deep within her short-sleeved kimono, she kneeled down to the ground below, careful not to release any tainted skin for his view.

Resting gently against the trunk behind her, she brought her legs protectively against her chest, pulling herself into a small ball-like object.

Rin groaned tenderly, her chin resting upon one knee.

"Some birthday…" Her voice was almost silent, a slight whisper against the wind.

Sesshomaru's ear pricked at her words. His heart clenched tightly in his chest, finding it hard to breath at that particular moment. His eyes found her below, and he couldn't help but feel an emotion he wasn't familiar with, guilt.

Normally he had always given her some sort of gift for her birthday; a new kimono, a hair piece, a gemmed comb, something.

This year, he had yet to, or so he would let her think. She had yet to find her gift this year was more like it. His mind cursed at him involuntary. He knew he hadn't forgotten the day, hence the earlier training session he had arranged hours before. But that wasn't enough.

He smirked remembering exactly where he had placed this year's object.

Rin opened her dark honey eyes and tilted her head slightly back to stare into the darkness of the night. Pushing her back firmly against the tree, she winced in pain, something hard digging into her spine.

Standing swiftly, she turned to gaze and fathom at the object that teased her.

Her eyes widened at what they found. Before her gaze stood a weapon that touched her heart. A long beautiful Bo lying against her previous spot. At the top, a stitching of assorted colors tapestry its way down and around, stopping a few inches before the middle. Gems glowed in the moonlight found in the center just aside the point of grip.

Her hands found that part instantly, taking the weapon in her grasp. It stood a few inches taller than she, and at the very top were ancient letterings reading "_Courage". _

She suddenly found her breath absent, her lungs fighting against their cage. Gasping in awe, she fell to her knees in an instant.

Sesshomaru listened intently, hearing the beat of her heart pick up in pace, and her breaths coming short and sweet. A small smile crept its way to his lips and he decided it was his moment to make himself scene.

Leaping from his previous perch, he landed with ease on the ground below right before his ward. His eyes found her kneeling upon the ground and staring at his gift in wonder.

"It's beautiful…" Her voice was soft and sweet, something he hadn't heard for some time.

"You will be needing it…" He spoke kinder than usual, which caused Rin to force her eyes from the weapon at hand and turn her attention to the youkai before her.

Her eyes full of questions; he only shrugged his lean shoulders with a grunt.

"I will not have a defense less woman tagging along with me any longer… our training sessions will require a weapon for defense." He knew his words would bring forth a smile upon the beauty's lips.

Not being disappointed, Rin smiled in response and jumped up in excitement completely forgetting the little detail from earlier.

His eyes found the shimmer in the moonlight instantly. Turning his gaze to her arms instinctively his brow crossed.

Rin's heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat remembering why she had been cautious in her return. Smacking her forehead, she released a small groan.

"What?" Leaning forward, he gripped her arm dangerously and pulled it towards him to get a better look.

Wincing at his touch, she bowed her head and attempted to retrieve her arm from his hold.

"It's nothing." She spoke unassumingly.

Sesshomaru glanced up to her face and raised his eyebrow in doubt.

Running his claws up and down her tainted flesh, his heart raced at what he felt. Impenetrable smoothness that left his mind racing for answers.

Searching for any response, Rin found her world once more shattering before her. He would throw her aside, call her names lower than ever before, and be rid of her forever. The fear drowned her within herself, seeping its way through her soul and mind. Tears slipped, sliding down her ivory cheek and staining her skin once more.

Sesshomaru smelled the salt before he saw her tears. Releasing her arm to her side, his fingers brushed against her cheek ever so gently, catching the stray tear before he dared fall to the ground below.

Rin blinked a few times, his touch catching her off guard. Her heart froze and her mind wept. How long she had wanted him to give her any sort of kindness, a gentle touch showing that she was not some lowly being that only troubled him as she tagged along.

His heart clenched at the sight he found in her eyes. Fear. She was afraid of him. His eyes softened at the realization that he had put that fear there. Never did he want her to pull away from him, fear obvious in her actions.

"Rin, do not be afraid." He spoke to assure her that he would do nothing for her to fear.

Standing still, she nodded her head and bit her lip. Wiping her eyes, she titled her head upwards to give her full attention once more.

"The markings disappeared while I was bathing… I don't know what happened, colors and lights… they left these behind. Scales…" Her voice trailed off as her body began to rack in sobs.

Every moment she found herself becoming weaker beneath his gaze.

"I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry that I am nothing but a burden to you." Shaking her head, her heart cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru could do nothing to calm the girl before him. He was not used to this. It was rare for Rin to cry when she was young; she had been stronger then not wanting her Lord to doubt her strength. But now was different. Things were happening that she didn't understand and she was scared. For once in her life, she had let her defense fall and she allowed her emotions to break through like a damn releasing all its worth upon a small village. She had no answers; she didn't know what was right and what was wrong. She couldn't tell the real from a dream.

"What is happening to me?" Her sobs forced her words to slur together as tears streamed down her eyes once more.

Sesshomaru bowed his head, his hair dancing behind him.

"Crying is not the answer Rin." He knew he needed to comfort her somehow, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

He had sensed something strange about her aura the moment he had revived the lifeless body of his ward. But he had decided against it, coming to conclusion that it was only in result from her death experience.

He had been terribly wrong. She was changing, turning into something. He could sense the power within her. She was no longer the small human girl he had saved so many years before.

She waited for him to say anything else, not wanting to embarrass herself further with her previous outbreak.

Sighing, Sesshomaru grabbed ahold of her arm once more. His claws racked against the toughened skin awkwardly. Not even his youkai claws could pose any threat to alien scales upon her arms.

"Where else?" His question startled her at first.

Rin took a few seconds to register his question before shrugging her shoulders.

"I didn't take the time to look for anywhere else…" She trailed off, bowing her head once more.

Sesshomaru took in a deep breath before stepping closer to his ward. His hand released her arm, and found its way to the kimono that covered her woman figure. Pushing it aside from her neck, he was met once more with the green appearance. It covered her shoulders and dipped dangerously into her bosom.

Rin's breath caught in her throat once more, the closeness of his body sending chills down her spine. Closing her eyes, she tried to avert her attention from his claws grazing against her tender neck. Her body began heating, her mind finding it impossible to turn away from his touch.

Her cheeks flushed and Sesshomaru found himself lost at the sight. She was beautiful, there was no denying that.

Clearing his throat, he took a step back and bowed his head.

"It's covering your body slowly it seems."

His eyes found something else odd at that moment. Turning his attention to her forehead where the ancient marking had dwelled just a day before, he could find no words to say.

There upon her forehead, covered slightly by her long brown hair, he could see two small bumps forming. They were a dark color and it was obvious to what they would be.

"Horns." He spoke softly.

Rin opened her eyes suddenly, her mouth opening and eyes widening at his words. Instantly, her hands shot to her forehead feeling for the cursed word he had said before.

Horns.

Falling to her knees, she found it harder to breath.

"Wh-what?"

Sesshomaru kneeled upon the ground, his hand falling to her shoulder.

"Do not be alarmed…" He didn't know why, but what was happening before his very eyes didn't feel threatening. It felt as if fate had finally stepped in.

"You show the signs of the ancient immortal youkai itself." His words were unfamiliar to her ears and she found herself staring at his face waiting for him to finish his statement.

"The Dragon."

Gasping at his statement, she suddenly found her world being devoured by darkness.

* * *

A/N: Yes a cliffhanger once more! But I just wrote this, I had to hurry because I will be late for work if I continue this chapter any further, but I wanted to get something out! I will try and update soon and I'm sorry if anything is not to your liking! Please be kind and leave a review! 


	9. Fire Within

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 8

Fire Within

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

Disclaimer: I so do not own but boy do I wish.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I am sorry that this chapter has taken a little longer than anticipated but I ran into a little trouble. My computer went to hell thanks to my little sister so I had to wipe the hard-drive and then completely rebuild everything…That was so much fun – full of sarcasm- Yea so now, I'm here with my best friend at her aunt and uncles and were house sitting for the week because their going to Hershey Pennsylvania so we will be here all week which the computer here is awesome. So I will probably be writing a lot more while I'm here, also considering **Slytherin Kunoichi** (my best friend, that's her pen name on here) is my muse and we'll be staying together for this week. So I plan on writing lots… **PLANNING!**

**Ashley,** thank you so much for all the conversations and encouragement! You're becoming a wonderful friend! This chapter is for you!

Onto the next chapter!

* * *

_Recap_

"_You show the signs of the ancient immortal youkai itself." His words were unfamiliar to her ears and she found herself staring at his face waiting for him to finish his statement. _

"_The Dragon."_

_Gasping at his statement, she suddenly found her world being devoured by darkness. _

* * *

Claws innocently grazed across her supple flesh, running across her cheek in a circular motion. A warmth found its way to her cheeks, flushing them red in response to the gentle motions.

Not wanting to open her sleep drowned eyes, Rin found herself leaning into the tender caress. Her heart beat raced, picking up speed ever so slightly as the clawed fingers danced across her skin treading down the side of her neck.

Tender lips breezed across her forehead, leaving behind a moist spot here and there. His lips teased her skin, brushing down the side of her face and dipping dangerously down the side of her neck.

She found her head tilting to the opposite side, unable to resist against his innocent torture. His lips were pure bliss against her warm flesh. She found it becoming harder to breathe while he continued his small and tender kisses down the side of her neck, brushing against her bare collarbone.

Bare collarbone?

Rin felt the slight breeze brush against her bare skin, her kimono being pushed down her slender shoulder.

A small moan released from her parched lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Her mind raced as the name left her innocent tongue.

She still dared not to open her eyes afraid that it would be someone else performing the deadly torture against her mind and body.

Biting the inside of her lip, she arched her back slightly, his breath tickling down her shoulder. His lips kissed a trail down her form, finding a spot just above her heart.

She could feel the pressure of his form above hers. His skin tormenting hers, daring to touch every inch of her. Her heart felt as if it would break from its cage within at any moment, his fingers dipping down along her lean stomach. Running back up, his claws grazing against her sensitive flesh and running along her rib cage, up over her left breast and pushing stray strands of hair that played against her face away.

His lips found her ear, his tongue running against the lower lobe. His breath teased her skin sending chills down her spine and forcing her mind to work overload against the heat forming within her very core begging for him to touch her in any way.

"Wake up."

His voice rang in her mind, causing her breath to halt in her throat. Her tongue darted across her lips, moistening them along the way.

And it was at this moment that Rin forced her eyes open. The light from the day stung and toyed with her, taunting her very form that lay sprawled out against the forest floor.

Her heart pounded dangerously against her chest, and her breaths came short and fast, panting for air to fill each one.

The image that she had hoped for was no where in sight. Her Lord Sesshomaru was not above her, his golden orbs staring deep into her earthly browns with that look that tore at her inner core.

"A dream?" Her voice whispered into the morning air.

A snicker echoed in her ears from near by. Darting up from the ground below, she sat leaning back against the palm of her hands and her eyes searching for the maker.

"Oh Sesshomaru-sama…" A mocking tone caused Rin's face to scorn at what she found.

Jaken sat at the other side staring dead straight into her shocked eyes, a look on his face that sent beads of hate ripping through her core.

"Jaken!!" She screamed into the opening.

Pushing her form from the ground, she brushed the dirt off quickly and dashed to grab the toad youkai by his small robes.

Pulling him up to face her, her eyes glazed over and her temper boiled.

"R-Rin." He stammered, his small amphibious hands attempting to remove her hold on him. And with great annoyance, he found his attempt to be futile. Her strength had improved immensely, and even though he was a small youkai it should have been simple for him to break free from such a lower being, but it was not.

His small beady eyes widened in fear.

Rin only smirked at this, dropping the toad from her hands and closing her eyes in disapproval.

"Jaken, what did you hear?" Her tone seemed struggled at first, and she couldn't bring herself to stare into his judgmental gaze.

Jaken stood nervously and waved his small imp-like arms in front of him frantically.

"No-nothing!" He stammered.

Rin paused, removing her attention from the annoying creature before her and averting it to try and sense the recent star of her dream.

Her eyes found nothing in return, there was no sign of silver hair blowing in the wind, golden orbs staring at her with such anger or resentment that made her skin crawl at the thought.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama?" Her question seemed innocent, but Jaken could not resist the laugh that crept out of his small mouth.

Clutching the Staff of Heads firmly in his grasp, he bowed his head and turned to face Ah-Un.

"Master left this morning." Crossing his small arms across his chest, he closed his eyes and walked away from the curious girl.

"Left?" She questioned.

Rin rotated her head to scan her eyes over the clearing, seeing deep into the forest and beyond and yet detecting no trail of her Lord.

Sighing and shaking her head, she ran her slim fingers through her long brown hair. A small blush graced her cheeks, the image of Sesshomaru above her staring deeply into her eyes flashing its way inside her head.

Groaning softly she quickly averted her attention from such scenes and found herself staring at her slim fingers.

Sharp claws were planted upon her hands replacing her simple human finger nails that had resided only hours before.

"The transformation continues…" She breathed out.

Jaken hummed a small tune to himself, lost in his own thoughts and blocking out all words from the girl behind him.

Rin sighed once more her eyes scanning further up her arm and spotting more scales spreading their way across her surface.

"Dragon." She mouthed the words silently remembering what Sesshomaru had said to her the previous night.

Was it really possible? Was she taking on such a form?

She decided against further thought on the subject and resorted to trying to find her Lord.

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru-sama go off to this time Master Jaken?" She asked innocently.

Jaken didn't bother to turn and acknowledge her question, only shrugged his small shoulders and spoke.

"In search of answers I suppose." His answer seemed unassuring and she fought to believe exactly what he was saying.

"Answers?"

Jaken only snorted and continued, "Yes answers my dear girl. Answers to why this is taking place." Turning to face her, he bobbed his head in her direction.

Understanding perfectly well that he meant her current condition, she in turn decided to believe what he was telling her.

"Oh." Her small mouth formed the shape of an 'O' as she exhaled and turned back towards her previous resting place.

Kneeling forward upon one knee, she began packing her belongs in her small pack. Bringing it to her shoulder, she grabbed the Bo that stood at her side and held it against her form.

Standing fully, she turned back to the youkai that rested quietly within the clearing with her.

"I shall go and find him. I would like to find these answers far more than our Lord. That I can assure you." Fingering her small arm at a point where scales covered, she forced a small smile.

"Do not follow, I wish to travel alone."

Jaken jumped at her words, dashing over to her side with his small arms waving frantically once more.

"No, no. You may not, you ca-can not. Master would not forgive Jaken if such a thing happened. If anything…" His ramble was cut short, Rin slashed the Bo with grace against the still air planting it firmly into the ground before his small stature.

"You will say no more. You cannot stop me."

And with that, she turned away from the youkai with a smile.

"I can take care of myself." Her voice seemed confident at first, but remembering everything that had happened to her within these past days caused her mind to question.

_Can I?_

Deciding to cut off any further doubts, she began her journey into the tree infested forest.

Biting her lip, she held the tall Bo at her side, letting it hit the ground every step before hers and dragging it behind, stepping forward with the Bo before her foot.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She spoke softly, the forest quiet around her.

Her senses were alert, listening for any movement and preparing for any further attacks. Her heart raced at the thought.

Rin didn't know if she could handle another assault from her previous attacker. His eyes burned deep into her memory, the flash of red and hate rolling into her innocent soul.

Chills ran down her spine at the thoughts that flooded her mind. Fear filled her instantly, causing her to halt her steps and bow her head.

"I cannot be afraid, not now." Her words were to no one but herself, trying to force herself to continue this search on her own.

She didn't wander off on her own often. She had never found the use to. When she was younger it had led to nothing good, being captured and used as a pawn to lure in the Lord Sesshomaru in the wars against the youkai and humans. But now, it was different.

She was wandering to find her Lord.

Why had he left so abruptly in the night without confiding in her first?

She knew that she had blacked out so suddenly. But the idea of her turning into a youkai, a dragon at that, had sent her into system overload and her body could not function under such stress.

Come to think of it, how did she make it all the way to her bedroll?

Red covered her cheeks once more. The only possible way was Sesshomaru. He had carried her to her bedroll. She had fainted and he had helped her.

Bowing her head slightly, she began her walk once more.

"I must find him."

She felt unease knowing that he was not around. Right now was not a good time for her to be without her Lord.

Being his ward she had found it pleasing for him to always be there to protect her against the big bads, but now, she was left without her savior.

It unnerved her knowing that she had slept the night away without him at her side.

She walked without thinking or watching where she was going, but to where her heart directed her.

* * *

Sesshomaru bounced from tree to tree with the strength and grace that only he, a true youkai could muster.

You could not follow his form with the normal eye, he was faster than a flash of light. Actually, that's what he was.

In a stream of light, he shot across the area with speed only he knew of. Coming to a meaningless stop, he found himself turning to face his previous path.

"Rin." The word left his mouth with no emotion what so ever. It was a mark against the still air, his breath leaving him ever so slightly.

His golden eyes scanned as far as possible, searching for her scent. He found nothing.

He had traveled far. Leaving suddenly in the midst of the night, his ward and followers deep in sleep, the moon shining high in the night sky.

His mind couldn't halt their thoughts on trying to figure out why everything was happening to Rin. His pride couldn't erase the fact that he posed no threat against her attackers. He could not stop them from killing his ward so easily.

His heart clenched tightly within his chest. Closing his eyes and turning to face his path ahead, he continued on.

"I must find out why."

He would not rest until he found out exactly what was going on. He needed to know who these beings were that held such power that he, a true youkai, could hold no fight against.

He knew leaving Rin without saying a word was wrong, but he had done it many times before.

Darting across the sky, he landed gracefully upon the ground in front of a small cottage. His youkai senses flared, scanning for any minor or serious threat.

A small smirk danced across his features finding nothing ahead.

His hand resting against the holster of his Tokijin, he walked steadily towards the door of the small cottage.

It seemed to open before he allowed his clawed hand to reach for the knob. It startled him only slightly, but he smiled at this.

Stepping in, he didn't need to fear anyone from within. He knew who resided here.

"Seer. Reveal yourself." He spoke commandingly.

A small laughter could be heard. A light flashed and a small child appeared in front of the youkai Lord.

A young girl with long blue hair, her eyes white holding no sort of pupil or orb within only blankness leaving to believe that in fact she had no eyes; and her face pale. She held a medium sized crystal ball in her small grasp, and her long black dress seemed to flow in the air around her.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice echoed within the cottage, down a hall that seemed to never end behind her.

The door creaked close behind, and the light disappeared leaving only her white glowing eyes to shine in the darkness.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs watched as the surroundings swirled around him changing into a small room covered with black and purple velvet wall scrolls that hung all around from the ceiling. The young girl sat upon a wooden rocking chair in the center of the room with her glowing crystal ball upon her lap.

Sesshomaru only stood, never faltering or budging from his spot only staring at her unamused.

"Its been a long time Seer."

The child only smiled, her innocent laughter echoing around him once more.

"Same old tricks I see." He still didn't seem to be alerted by her tricks.

Huffing at his words, she pouted.

"Aw, you ruin all my fun." She spoke playfully.

"For being older than even I, you sure act what you look." His voice was monotone, not showing any sort of emotion towards her statement.

"I may be old in age, but I am still young at heart and appearance." With a nod of her head, she bowed at him and brought a chair to rest behind his standing form.

"Please, sit." Waving her hand towards the seat, he shook his head.

"I shall remain standing. You know why I'm here."

With a slight nod she giggled once more. "Oh yes, we all know."

He didn't say anything in response.

"Your little girlie is something shiny."

Her words sounded psychotic and began making Sesshomaru feel awkward about anything else she would have to say.

"What do you mean?" He dared to ask.

Smiling she only held her crystal ball up and bowed her head.

"Chosen one. She is the one who will change everything." She spoke, images flashing across the crystal ball.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, catching sight of Rin standing in the forest surrounded by forms that were certainly not there to be nice.

"Where is she?" He asked quickly, his voice ringing in anger.

Waving her small finger back and forth she snickered, "Tsk, tsk. You should know by now that I can not reveal such things."

His anger began to boil at her annoying little game. Clenching his hand at his side, he decided to turn towards the exit.

"Chosen one. So then it comes to that." He spoke, his eyes closing.

"She will no longer be the Rin you know, you know that. You have watched it happen before but chose to do nothing. You are apart of that prophecy now. You can't run." Her laughter echoed the halls once more as he shimmered out of the small cottage.

"Rin." His voice was soft as he dashed back into the forest trying to catch onto her scent.

* * *

Rin stared aimlessly at her feet watching each step she took. Her hand still grasped the Bo awkwardly at first, never experiencing such a weapon before. It was new to her, but she knew it would come in due time.

She smiled softly at the thought of where her present came from. Sesshomaru had left it for her, remembering her birthday after all.

She felt bad suddenly, realizing that she had been angry with him, thinking he had forgotten all about it. Rin knew that Sesshomaru did not express emotions, ever. But her birthday was a door to his inner self. He showed he cared in his own ways, ways that she had gotten used to.

Slamming into a hard object, Rin suddenly found her back colliding with the ground hard. Loosing her balance, she braced her fall roughly with her hands.

"Ah!"

Closing her eyes and keeping her head low, she rubbed her hands together. Oddly, there were no marks to be found.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, are you alright?"

A sudden voice startled her, causing her gaze to jump to land upon a human standing before her.

Apparently she had been paying even less attention then she had thought, walking dead into the man that stood looking down at her.

Kneeling on one knee, he held out a strong hand towards her, offering to help.

Rin kept her head bowed, making sure her hair fell covering her forehead. Her sleeves were long, covering her scale covered arms, and she was sure there were no other signs to her recent transformations.

Standing on her own clumsily, she brushed her kimono of the dirt, and rubbed the back of her head with a small giggle.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm so very sorry." She spoke apologetically.

The last thing she needed right now was villagers to look down upon her. It was different when she was normal, walking through the forest and stopping at a near by village to interact with the native people.

Now was not one of those times.

Her eyes found his and she was taken aback at what she found. Gorgeous blues staring directly at her, waiting for her to find his eyes in answer and assure him that everything was perfectly fine.

Grabbing her Bo tighter in her small clawed hand, she stood firmly with a smile.

"Thank you for the help though." Rin spoke quickly, trying to rid herself of any further distractions from finding her Lord.

"Don't mention it. Are you lost by chance? Do you need some help?"

Why was it that humans and youkai always automatically assumed a girl traveling through the woods needed help with something. They were incapable of anything but getting themselves into trouble.

Rin's anger tilted slightly, and she found herself regretting coming this way.

BANG!!

Rin jumped at the sound and fell instinctively into a low stance to protect herself from any harm.

A small laugh found its way to her ears and she couldn't help but throw her gaze at him in anger.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" She spat.

The man only chuckled once more and took her Bo from her grasp.

Rin found that she disliked him with every passing moment. Stepping towards him and reaching for her Bo, she shook her head.

"Come with me. You will be safe. Besides, our village is in the middle of celebrating. We could use beauty such as yours to grace us with your presence."

Rin couldn't help but blush at his kind words. It wasn't often that she received a compliment. Sesshomaru was not the type for such emotions and it wasn't like they drug many humans along with them for the travels. Being stuck with youkai all the time limited your reactions to such meaningless things.

Bowing her head with a small laugh, she attempted to remove her Bo from his hold.

He didn't let go.

Taking a hold of her hand, he smiled a charming smile and bowed his head.

"My Lady, it would be a pleasure, please."

Rin only smiled and nodded her head. It would be hard to try and escape from him and she found it a burden to waste such energy on it.

Deciding to follow the young man, she walked shyly at his side.

She could feel his blue eyes staring her down as they walked into the village. Rin found it odd for him to be looking at her. She had never received such attention from any man, and it was something new for someone to admire her beauty to her knowledge.

"What?" She stammered softly, her steps awkward as she walked.

"You are breath taking. I have never been blessed to lay my eyes on such a beauty."

Rin found herself blushing for the second time in that short amount of time. Shaking her head, she tried to remember what she was after, Sesshomaru.

"Oh… I am no such thing." Remembering the many insults from Jaken over the years, her being ugly and disgusting to look at. Her curvy figure being something to cause any youkai to be sick from. Her long brown hair annoying and her girlish laugh and looks nothing but a bother.

Bowing her head, she followed innocently.

Coming to a stop, Rin found her eyes treading across the small huts that surrounded her.

People ran about all around, laughing and dancing. Children laughing and playing amongst themselves. Music could be heard and lights flashed.

It was amazing that such fun was happening so early in the day. It was merely noon and the humans were already out in about causing ruckus for all to hear.

"What is your name?"

His voice brought her attention back to the fact her hand remained in his and she was at his side.

Bowing her head slightly, she resisted a smile and spoke with a soft tone, "Rin."

She didn't know why she had revealed her name, but she figured it wouldn't be of any trouble. He seemed harmless and the village was full of happiness.

With a small smile, he tightened his hold slightly on her small hand.

"That's a lovely name. I'm Hakkai." He cut his words short and Rin found herself waiting for him to continue his sentence. But he said nothing.

Blinking a few times, she stammered quietly trying to think of a way to get out of the village and back on her quest to find her Lord.

A sharp pain tingled its way down her neck. Nothing touching her, but a feeling that left her heart clenching in pain. She fought breaths and clenched her hand at her side.

Scanning the area, she tried to make sense of the sudden feeling. It wasn't real, but it was as if she was sensing something. And then she found it.

Eyes of red stared intently back at her causing her heart to skip a few beats. She stumbled beside Hakkai and tried to keep herself as close as possible.

Hakkai stopped from walking any further and rested his hands upon her shoulders, his eyes staring deeply concerned into her fear stricken face.

"Rin? What's the matter? You seem frightened." His voice was soft, one of the softest tones Rin had ever heard towards her.

He was the complete opposite of her Lord Sesshomaru. And it felt awkward having his hands upon her form. But she didn't dare move. She could feel the gaze from the eyes staring deep into her soul.

Her palms felt slick against her side, sliding down her kimono with ease.

Shaking her head, she managed to bring her eyes to meet his hesitantly.

"Nothing." She mustered as much strength as she could, Hakkai smiling at her and bowing his head.

Her eyes fell to her Bo that Hakkai still held and she knew she had to return it to her possession and fast.

Her heart told her something bad was going to happen, she knew he would attack. She could feel the anticipation rolling off of him. Her senses flaring, and her mind racing, she found it harder and harder to concentrate on anything but her surroundings. She could feel other presences around, not just human, but a power that felt threatening.

"Rin…"

Her eyes widened, her heart wanting those words to be leaving Sesshomaru's mouth and not Hakkai's. She wanted her Lord to be there with her right now, allowing her to feel safer within his company.

And without noticing, Rin felt a small kiss upon her cheek. Her eyes widened and she found Hakkai staring at her with a weird look that she had never seen before.

"Hakkai? What?"

He didn't let her say anything more. By this time she felt far more eyes on her than just her pursuer. Blinking a few times, she noticed a few of the village women were eyeing her with looks, if looks could kill, she would be deader than Kikyo. Shaking her head at that thought she couldn't help but snicker. Kikyo was one that seemed to haunt even after being dead for years.

"I feel your fear and I want you to know that you are safe with me. We might have just met, but I can tell you are a sweet girl and you deserve the best." Hakkai couldn't keep his eyes from Rin's lovely face as she stared at him in confusion.

"Ehe." She didn't know how to respond to what he was saying, but she found she didn't have to. A woman had approached them and the look she was giving her kind of set her stomach off.

"Hakkai? Who is this? Another one of your _many _woman?"

Her voice made her sound older than she looked, but she appeared to be only a few years older than Rin. Her beauty couldn't match, but she had long blond hair and her eyes seemed kind enough with their hint of violet.

Hakkai suddenly seemed a little nervous from the sudden outbreak from the girl.

Rin only stared.

"What, don't have anything to say girl?" Her words were hard and she looked at Rin as if she was the worse being within all of feudal Japan. It made her feel similar to what Jaken had many years over.

Scoffing, she only shook her head. "I do not have the time for the likes of _you_."

Turning from the woman, she took her Bo from Hakkai's hold and smiled at him, "Thank you for everything. It really means a lot to me." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly and stepped backwards.

Hakkai blinked with a blush. "A kiss from such a beautiful creature. I must be blessed."

The woman at his side seemed out raged at her actions. Stepping forward, she released her hand, snapping it back and planting it along side Rin's face, smacking her hard.

Rin's head snapped with her action, wincing slightly at the impact. But she found it not to hurt and only turned to the girl with shame in her eyes.

And then she screamed.

"Youkai!"

Rin's mouth opened not knowing what to say realizing that she had seen the horns upon her forehead. Reaching her arm out she only seemed to make matters worse, her long sleeve revealing scales up her arm.

The woman ran screaming at her encounter and Hakkai only stared at Rin with more admiration.

"Still beautiful."

His words touched her heart, and she found herself bowing her head unable to look into his eyes. It was weird for her to feel bashful at a time like this, but she couldn't resist.

She could hear the woman screaming and ranting through the village, bringing more onlookers to stare at Rin in disgust.

Sighing, she shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you for everything, I will be off now."

Bowing in respect, she turned towards the exit of the village and felt those hateful eyes on her once more. He was waiting for her.

Gulping, she held the Bo tightly and wished her and Sesshomaru had spent a little time the night before practicing with her new weapon.

Her fear began getting the best of her, and she tried to remember her and Sesshomaru's little one on one sessions. But all she could think about was how much she wished Sesshomaru was right there beside her to guide her through this.

Tightening her grip on the Bo, she walked slowly towards the opening for the forest sensing the gaze of her pursuer never faltering at her side. She knew he was not alone, she could feel it.

Stepping her first step into the forest, she stopped abruptly, his form appearing before her.

Her eyes widened and she felt as if time stopped.

"We meet again." His words were spat and stung at her, causing her to only clench her hands tighter.

She watched as a small smirk played across his lips, standing mere inches away from her. His eyes never left her face, and she could feel others behind and all around watching and waiting for their attack.

"What do you want?" She spoke softly, trying to sound as brave as ever. She was never one to show her fear, she learned that from her Lord. She knew that the braver she was, the less there was to worry about.

"You of course." His words startled her and it took her a second to take in.

"Wh-Why me?" She stumbled with her question, afraid to hear his answer.

"You've got something that I want." Another smirk was obvious.

She only exhaled and continued to stand, her Bo coming to her side, slowly bringing it to her front.

"And what is that?" She dared to ask.

Snorting, he crossed his arms. From here she could clearly make out his appearance. His hair strands dangled around his profile, strands as black as the blackest hole. They hung astray in his face, the rest of his hair held in a low pony tail, white wrapping wrapped itself tightly around to keep any from flowing freely. It looked as if it was a little past his elbows, and the front seemed to stop right above his eyes and some pushed slightly behind his ears. His bangs slightly covered his red eyes leaving a shadow across his face. He stood taller than her, wearing nothing but black , a black kimono hung loosely open revealing a cream color skin and muscles.

A rather large sword hung at his side, and other pouches for different weapons.

Rin stared at the sword for a minute, knowing he had not used that in their last encounter. And then she caught eye of something familiar. The ancient dagger that she had held in her possession, was held against his small obi tied around his waist. It shimmered in the sunlight and caused Rin to cringe remembering everything that had come with it.

"Your life." He said it with such ease that it sent chills across Rin's body.

"My life?" She didn't know what to do now. He wanted to kill her. What was there to do?

With another snort he turned his attention to his followers that had appeared surrounding her in every direction.

"I shall let you toy with her for now. We've already played before." He spoke with a tone that made Rin want to scream. It scared her, really scared her. His eyes red and his body built for a killer. She didn't know if she would make it out of this alive.

Her soul burned to protect herself, screamed for her to stand against these monsters.

_Don't let them scare you. _

Nodding her head softly, she waited for his little followers to make their move. Standing there watching, acting as if nothing was bothering her, Rin only hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Too bad we can't just make her our play toy."

One spoke from behind her. She didn't need to turn to face him to know where he was. Her senses were taking over and she could feel everything and everyone within a miles radius surrounding her.

His followers seemed to be dressed in some sort of plain black ninja attire which only brought forth more questions.

"Who are you?" She asked softly, hoping to receive an answer from the man who stood before her with her dagger.

"Not that it means anything to you, you wont be alive long enough for it to matter. Ohitsuji. Remember it, it will be the name of your killer." His eyes grew darker, a blood red that brought forth a fear that Rin had never felt before.

The name didn't seem familiar to her at all. She knew that he was probably right, she wouldn't make it out of this alive. But she would rather die trying then allowing them to just kill her where she stood, defenseless.

With a small smirk, she closed her eyes.

_Please let him come._

She sensed one moving in on her from behind, with a snicker she disappeared in a flash of light.

The men only stared where she stood previously in confusion.

"She's the chosen one you idiots!" Ohitsuji barked. Stepping back to watch his little show, he attempted to find where she had disappeared to.

Rin took a deep breath, finding herself standing upon a branch a few hundred feet above her attackers. Wiping her hand across her brow, she tied her hair back behind her head allowing a few strands to fall loosely at her sides.

She didn't know why, but she felt a power surge within her telling her she needed to do anything to protect herself.

Her eyes scanned for the onlookers. With a small smile, she noted that none of them had found her location.

In a blink of an eye, she reappeared on the ground below, Bo in hand, and with a speed that she had never accomplished before.

One ninja leapt towards her, sword out and ready to hit any second.

Colliding with his sword, she pushed with as much strength she could, pushing the sword from his hand and leaving it lying useless on the forest floor.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru had been a much more worthy opponent. She might not of been able to attack him, but she knew speed. These men were not speed.

A sudden pain shot through her back, an attack from behind sending her hurling to the ground below.

Catching herself before she hit hard, she dashed to the trees above her attacker. Charging forward to him, she swung the Bo as hard as she could impacting it to the side of his face sending him flying across the small area they fought within.

In a blink of an eye, another man attacked her from the side. His hilt of his sword hitting her rib cage hard causing the air to leave her lungs and pain to surface to her face.

Biting her lip, she decided it was no time to play around.

Tearing off the sleeves of her kimono, she threw them aside and eyed her arms. The scales acted as an armor, protecting her from further attacks.

Lunging forward, she tried her best to defend herself against his many swipes at her chest.

Dashing back, she tripped over a root from the tree and hit the ground hard.

Laughing, the men surrounding her circled around her once more.

Ohitsuji kneeled before her, grabbing onto her hair and bringing her eyes to meet his.

"You will not succeed. This world cannot reside as one. War is needed to exist."

His words confused her and she felt pain return to her scalp as he pulled her hair harder.

"Let us play with her boss." The many men ranted.

Ohitsuji laughed at their words and shrugged them off.

"I live for this. You will not defeat me and bring forth what your duty possesses you to." Looking deep into her brown eyes, he gave her a look that made her want to die right there.

"You don't have the power to."

A fire within burned aching to be set free as his words sunk into her skull. Releasing the Bo from her hand and gripping onto his hands once more, she screamed out in agony.

"Let me go!!" Her voice echoed around, a power surging from her lungs that had not been there before.

Ohitsuji scoffed at her attempt to scare him and tightened his grip, "Make me."

He taunted her with his looks and words. Her anger only grew and she felt something within her snap.

Screaming on the top of her lungs, she gripped his arm as tightly as she could, trying to rip it from her hair.

Fire burned in her eyes, and she found herself pushing her body from the ground, never letting go of his arm.

Ohitsuji stared at her in awe at her actions and pushed her from his grasp.

"You cannot win." He spoke, his sword appeared within his hold.

"I am a being not of your time."

Rin stood, her hair ripped from its hold and falling around her shoulders. Tightening her fists at her side she tore her eyes deep into his core.

"You don't need to be." Lunging forward, her hands came at her sides, palms open as she watched him ready for her attack.

Screaming, she released all the anger she had held within.

"Sesshomaru will come for me! I can defeat you without him!" Closing her eyes, she pushed with all the power she could towards him.

A bright orange flash of light burned into the sky, a powerful jet of orange, red, and yellow blasted into Ohitsuji sending him hurling back through the forest into trees.

Fire burned, surrounding her form and dashing into the heavens.

Her hair swayed around and above her in a fury.

"You are no match for me." Her voice was powerful and strong, echoing in the now almost night sky.

Ohitsuji stared in aw, his form against the tree and a hole burned through it behind him.

"Fire?"

* * *

A/N: Ok so This is 20 pages long. It took me forever. I love it, and it didn't end how I originally planned, but please review. I love it!! Hope you like it. And just so you can pronounce – O-Heet-sU-G. 


	10. A Gods Wrath

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 9

A Gods Wrath

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own but GOD I want to... Sesshomaru to be mine and do with him what I want.

A/N: Yes so, the last chapter was very long. This chapter won't be as long, but I still hope to please with it. I'm trying to update faster, have the ideas flowing and just need to get them out before they disappear. I'm grateful for the kind words and people actually taking a liking to this story. Please continue to enjoy and here's another chapter for you!

* * *

_Recap_

"_You are no match for me." Her voice was powerful and strong, echoing in the now almost night sky. _

_Ohitsuji stared in aw, his form against the tree and a hole burned through it behind him. _

"_Fire?"_

* * *

Dangerous red eyes bore into the creature before. A manic laugh released its way slowly from the beings mouth, his head throwing back and hitting the tree behind him. His hands found his sides, an evil smirk smearing his features.

"Cute. Fire power eh? I never saw that one coming, but then again each package is made differently." Ohitsuji replied his voice laced with a tone that sent Rin's every whim and fear over the edge.

_What had just happened?_

Her eyes fell to her clawed hands, her mouth dangling faintly open.

_Fire?_

"This could get interesting." His words were venom to the ear.

Rin allowed his words to linger far too long, questions forming one after another battling for an answer. _What does he mean?_

Heat. A red hot heat seared her from her thoughts forcing her to bring her attention painfully back onto the monster that threatened her every breath.

Dodging sideways, the large fire ball missing Rin dead on only by a few seconds, she rolled along the ground diverting her body away from the sudden attack.

Falling into a low stance, she stared wide eyed at Ohitsuji.

"Hmph. You think you're the only one with fire power little girl?" His red eyes appeared to be burning a hole through her, staring into her soul, reading her every thought and fear. He stared at her with hate, with resentment, and mock, knowing that she stood no chance against his raid.

Rin felt the sudden urge to run. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She had gotten lucky moments before with a miracle of a power, but she didn't know how she had brought it on and knew no way of repeating it. She didn't dare question the meaning behind his statement, his recent strike proving against any doubt.

Clutching her arm against her chest, her lunges heaved, breaths coming hard and fast as she continued to watch her aggressor.

With a snort, Ohitsuji plunged forward once more, releasing a radiant light from his left hand, sending a flash of fire surging towards Rin for the second time.

This time, her reflexes were far to slow for the God before her.

Rolling sideways once more in attempt to save herself from the searing blaze, she yelped out in pain, the heat colliding with her right leg. It tore into her calf muscle, burning through a layer of skin and twisting her leg abnormally.

Rin found herself fighting off tears, the pain throbbing through her right leg. Her face slid against the cold ground, dragging across the dirt and grass, her form writhing in pain.

She wasn't ready for this. He was out of her league. In fact, she had no league. She was stupid for thinking she could stand any chance against her assaulters. She was nothing compared to them. Sesshomaru had been the one to protect her all of her childhood for as far as she could remember. Why did she suddenly think she could stand up for herself now?

* * *

Sesshomaru pressed on, raging through the dense forest in an untimely flash of light. Tearing through brush and branches that stood in his way, his poison claws obliterating anything and everything.

Stopping abruptly, he huffed, a fowl scent over powering his senses. His eyes closed momentarily, trying to pin point just what exactly could make such a disgusting smell.

Dashing upwards in a hurry, he paused in the air, his eyes scanning out anything out of the ordinary.

Smoke.

A cloud of smoke lingered over a portion of the forest. Dancing in the wind, it brought the stench further into his senses. Burning flesh. The distinct smell of skin impacting with fire.

Sesshomaru's stomach churned, his air heaving upwards swiftly, dry heaving from the realization.

"Rin."

He knew it was her, he could feel it. The Seer's crystal ball had revealed Rin trapped against her will, out numbered one against many. He knew the burning flesh had to be none other than his wards. That thought alone outraged him.

His eyes glowing in the night sky as his gazed angrily into the darkness before, his long silver hair swirling behind him. He took no further observations, he needn't the action. He could sense the vibrations in the air, the rustling of feet, the smell of salt and scorned flesh, a manic echo of a laugh; it all pushed him faster, his pace picking up instantly.

Disappearing once more into his orbs of light, he jetted across the night of the forest.

* * *

Rin hissed, releasing her air between clenched teeth, another impact hitting her hard in her left side.

His speed was dominating and the power he held was something to fear. Rin knew that Sesshomaru could easily beat him if he so wanted to, but for someone like her, she held no chance.

Gripping her side protectively, she dug her fingers into the tainted soil. Her eyes glistened with tears, her face grimly stained with blood and dirt once more. This was something becoming too repetitive for her liking. It wasn't that she enjoyed getting the shit beat out of her, but it was something she couldn't quit stop as of yet.

"Where's that fire and courage you shined with earlier? Your soul is so easily broken, how disappointing. I thought the God of War could find more pleasure out of such a lowly being."

Rin felt his words stab at her pride. She had been put down with degrading words such as his for way too many years now. It was hard enough dealing with her Master resenting humans and anything lower than him, now to put up with this disgusting monster. She didn't know how much more fight she could hold up.

Biting her lip, her teeth sharper than normal, as if she now had fangs, tearing into her tender lip. Blood began filling her taste as well as her smell. It was an over powering stench that lingered deep, something that would take a lot to get rid of.

Her eyes found his red orbs, her sight blurring in her rage.

"You are no God!" She screamed in her anger.

Zipping from the ground, she managed to speed her movements up vaguely, rushing behind him before he could release another rampage on her racking form.

Her muscles ached, her limbs screaming for her to give up and allow this destroyer to do just that, destroy her. However, her movements weren't fast enough, not even close. Her leg lagged behind her, moving awkwardly under her weight, twisting and tearing from the seared flesh and muscle. Pain crushed her mind, but she wasn't about to let that stop her.

Ohitsuji was surprised at her attempt to flee from his launch, but he didn't expect her to try from behind. Turning swiftly, he caught her left hook right before it impacted with his face, his eyes only staring at her slightly amused.

Her chest heaved, the pain becoming too much for her to bear. She wasn't prepared for this, not in the least. Her body could deal with some of it, sure, thanks to her new found scales. But that wasn't enough, the toll was far too much.

"A God of War. Of killing, blood, and torture. A creature created for fear. I live for one purpose now. To prevent the scum that create such beings from completing their task."

Rin found it hard to follow his speech, she knew nothing of what he was saying and her body was not in the condition in this present time to comprehend any of it. The only thing she could make out, was that his lips were moving. Her vision continued to blur and she found it harder and harder to hold her own body weight up right. The only thing preventing her fall, being his hold upon her left arm, which seemed to be getting tighter with every breath.

Her eyes winced in fear, Ohitsuji twisting the delicate limb roughly to the right, causing her knees to buckle beneath her, falling against his stance hard.

"You are weak." He snickered.

Rin fought her tears for what seemed like the hundredth time. The pain came in waves over her body, throbbing everywhere. Her arm screaming in protest, telling her to rip it from his grasp. But she knew better, if she were to do so, it would for sure be broken. The green scales held no shield against his attack at such close proximity. It was futile.

The collapsing of her legs had brought further injury to her right calf, ripping and tearing the muscle only somewhat more, but enough to cause such pain that Rin could feel her consciousness wavering. Her mind scorned her, warned her of the consequences if she gave into the pain and darkness. She knew very well the consequences, death.

Sesshomaru halted, his eyes gaping at the sight before him. His heart clenched and dared to break free from his chest at what he was welcomed with.

Finding Rin battered and beaten, clutching on for dear life as her attacker held her within his firm grip threatening her every move. The image of his ward on her knees, one leg forced clumsily beneath her kneeling body, blood dripping and pouring into the waiting soil below. He could see and smell the burnt flesh, knew very well that her leg was the cause.

Her hair waved behind her, matted and drenched with sweat, sticking to the sides of her face, being tainted with her very own blood. Her once adorned yellow kimono painted with the softest of blues, now completely covered with nothing but earth and garnet red. Rips and tears along the gentle cloth revealing green scales to shimmer in the now crescent moon.

The very display of her writhing in pain sent his youkai blood boiling.

Ohitsuji sensed the youkai Lord before he laid eyes upon him and his ward. He knew he watched intently, gazing and taking in the injured form that he still held in his tightening grip. And oddly, it only continued to bring an evil smirk to play against his lips.

"The Lord Sesshomaru once more I presume." He spoke with confidence and power.

This unnerved Sesshomaru, causing him to question the creature before him. His senses could feel a power that he didn't know, but he didn't fear him. What was he hiding?

"Finally came to join us I see. A little late as always." With another forced laugh, he threw the weakened form of Rin aside, tossing her roughly towards her Masters feet.

Rin hit the ground hard, her fragile form skidded against the hardened ground, dust rustling up around her and causing her eyes to close tightly as she cried out in pain.

She came to a stop before him, barely touching his feet. Sesshomaru's eyes never left his prey, not daring to take him out of his sight for even the slightest moment.

"What is your business with her?" His words were rash and hard, definitely Sesshomaru-like.

Rin coughed, her right arm pushing against the ground to bring her upright. Her left arm clutched protectively against her chest, obviously being injured from the recent battle. Her eyes only open lowly, her lids almost covering her brown irises completely, hazed over in pain.

Yet, Sesshomaru didn't turn his gaze to her. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her appearance being caused by this monster before him that dared threaten him and his ward.

"Ha, how sweet. You think you can stop me?" Ohitsuji only mocked the youkai Lord, causing Sesshomaru to become further annoyed.

"She's lucky she's still breathing." Motioning his head towards Rin, he only winked at the girl which in return sent fear sprawling throughout her aura once more.

Biting her tongue, Rin decided she would not allow him to speak in such a lowly manner about her any longer.

"You speak with such confidence and yet, I remain standing." Pushing her form completely from the ground, her weight being forced completely onto her left leg, babying the right.

Ohitsuji was surprised at her actions. He didn't think this weakling held such strength within her. And then his eyes caught something even stranger. The cuts, the wounds, everything that he had previously caused, began disappearing. The blood that trailed down her lip, covered her leg. It all, vanished.

Her confidence continued to grow, not realizing that her wounds were demolishing completely, but she could feel the pain dissolving and it felt refreshing. Taking in a deep breath, she only smiled towards her assaulter.

"You think you can destroy me so easily?" Her words were uncontrollable, she didn't know why she insisted on saying them, and she knew she couldn't sit here and say nothing.

Sesshomaru turned his attention finally to his wards form and he too was surprised at what he found. No harm what so ever. His mind raced, confused and insulted at the same time.

Not even he could heal this fast, what exactly did this mean?

* * *

A/N: Ok so I believe that makes another cliff hanger! But that's ok, I know you all love them ;) I will try and get the next chapter out really soon, in the process of writing it right now. I just can't stop writing now, on a roll. So I hope you liked it! Please be kind and REVIEW! 


	11. A Love of Damnation

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 10

A Love of Damnation

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru or Rin, but as for the other characters, I do own quite a few. Not known characters from InuYasha but there will be quite a few OC's.

A/N: I am so very sorry that it has taken so long. My computer completely crashed so I know longer have a computer at home. I tried to fix it, but it's gone. So I only have time to write when I'm at my friend's house. But I am still writing! That's all that matters. So if I don't update as fast as before, you all know why. So very sorry. But I am still here! Another chapter for you starts… this will be a chapter about the Council, Ohitsuji, and the entire story behind that whole bunch. So we won't be with Sesshomaru and Rin this chapter! I know, sad, but it's needed!

Enjoy! Thank you so much for reading!

_This chapter will be italicized, meaning it's from the past. _

* * *

_Recap:_

"_You think you can destroy me so easily?" Her words were uncontrollable, she didn't know why she insisted on saying them, and she knew she couldn't sit here and say nothing._

_Sesshomaru turned his attention finally to his wards form and he too was surprised at what he found. No harm what so ever. His mind raced, confused and insulted at the same time._

_Not even he could heal this fast, what exactly did this mean?_

* * *

"I will destroy you, and when that day comes, your blood will stain my hands." Ohitsuji spoke in pure hatred, his eyes staring deep into Rin.

Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat, his eyes never leaving the figure before him.

"This Sesshomaru will have your blood upon my claws before such a day comes." His words were promising, bringing a small smile to Rin's parched lips.

With a harsh laugh, Ohitsuji only bowed his head mockingly towards the youkai Lord.

"We will see soon." His red eyes flashed in the dim light, disappearing suddenly and leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke in his leave.

Sesshomaru released a loud growl, rumbling his throat, slashing his poison claws into the air intending to hit anything in its path.

* * *

_Dark colored flower petals drifted aimlessly to the ground below, tainted and worn, the wind tossing the remains of the once full-bloomed cherry blossom into the forgotten distance. _

_A small smile trickled across pure pink lips. Ivory skin glistened in the bright sunlight that danced across the cloud-less sky. _

_With a soft sigh, pure violet orbs traipsed along the sky, searching for anything._

"_Mayu." An empty tone whispered. _

_The curious girl blinked awkwardly and allowed her violet gems to locate the voice that had interrupted her previous pondering. _

_Another smile tempted her lips; her once ivory cheeks stained a crimson pink finding the voice to belong to exactly what her mind had been searching for in the clear sky. _

"_Ohitsuji, you came." Standing swiftly, she brushed the petals and earth from the back of her light colored kimono and pushed stray strands of midnight colored tassels that brushed against the side of her face in the light breeze. _

_A tall figure stepped towards her, black shaded hair swaying behind him. His red eyes stared adoringly towards the young girl before him. Her long midnight colored locks blew lightly in the wind around her, her frail fingers trying to keep the wild tresses at bay from her face. _

_Her violet eyes remained only on him, love and trust shining clearly. His heart beat hesitantly against his rib cage, her beauty wiping his mind blank of any previous thoughts. _

_His hands instinctively found the side of her face, cupping her cheeks in a gentle manner, thumbs motioning in soft circles against her innocent flesh. _

"_Ohitsuji? What's wrong?" _

_Her angelic voice brought his thoughts back to reclaim reality, staring deep into her waiting gaze. _

_Shaking his head non-coherently, he forced a smile. _

"_Nothing, just enjoying your beauty."_

_Her cheeks flashed crimson once more, her gaze averting from his in bashfulness. _

_Dropping his hold from her, he allowed his hands to fall to his sides. _

"_Today is the last day I can come to this place. It will be awhile before I may return. My Lord calls for us once more." Ohitsuji lowered his voice, his eyes falling to the ground to avoid the pain that he knew would over take her once loving stare. _

"_You're leaving?" _

_He knew this wasn't going to be easy, explaining why he took so long to rendezvous at their meeting point, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet. Being a god had its downfall. He had lowered his guard and fallen for a mortal girl, and he knew from the beginning the results that waited. _

_Mayu only sighed and bowed her head obediently. _

"_I need not ask. You have your reasons. I know you cannot tell me of them, but I hope there will be a day when you may reveal your true nature and identity to me." _

_Her words only ached his heart further, a feeling that he was not familiar with. It was not normal for him, the god of such power and rank to be allowing such futile emotions to take place. He was one of the chosen five, chosen by the Almighty himself; this was something below his standards. But no matter what his mind told him, his heart spoke another tune. _

"_I promise Mayu, you will know one day." His words did not continue, for they were cut off from the sudden impact of Mayu's gentle lips covering his own. A kiss full of eagerness and hunger, a kiss that awoke emotions within his inner-self that he had yet to discover. _

"_It is time." _

_Ohitsuji pushed himself from the kiss, the voice behind him alarming and calling him forth. With a sigh and a bow of his head, he kissed her forehead. _

"_I will return." _

_He didn't need to look into her eyes to know that she was crying, he could hear the soft sobs and smell the salt of her tears as they stained her once pure face. _

_Turning from her, not looking back, he shimmered. Disappearing from her sight, she allowed herself to fall to the ground below, breaking down into harsh sobs that racked her body. _

* * *

_Ohitsuji slowed his heart beat, arriving where he had so many times before. _

_Beings stood around him, their judging eyes baring deep into his weakened soul. He knew they did not, could not understand the feelings that seeped into his very being. But it was something that could not be helped. _

"_He has chosen." A female voice spoke before him. Her long blond curls flowing around her goddess-like appearance. _

_Bowing his head obediently, just as Mayu had only moments before; he knew what was to be done. _

"_The Almighty has chosen the one who will be reborn." Another female voice spoke softly. _

"_It is the first. He is anxious." A male tone. _

_Ohitsuji didn't bother to pay attention to who spoke, he knew the faces that held the voices. He had heard them too many times before to forget. _

_They were the chosen ones. The six gods and goddesses, the Almighty's council to do as he so wished. His pawns, worshipers to follow and fulfill their duty. _

"_So when does it begin?" Ohitsuji closed his eyes tightly, wanting the whole ordeal to be over with quickly so he could return to his beloved. _

_Blue eyes met his softly, a look full of something that he had never seen before. _

"_Now." Her voice seemed almost as if she was pitying him. _

_The other five spoke in unison, their powers combining into one. _

_Winds swirled behind them, covering each and every god till they could not be seen. _

_In a flash of light, they disappeared instantly. _

* * *

_Mayu remained upon the ground, her eyes closed tightly, her fists balling the fabric of her kimono in her grasp as she willed her tears to cease. _

"_Ohitsuji." Her voice was a whisper in the wind, her pain echoing for the world to hear. _

_A flash of light. _

_Mayu's body hurled backwards, sudden wisps of wind throwing her frail form to the side. _

_Colors blurred together, swaying and moving across the empty space. Six forms slowly cleared, a light surrounding each. _

_Mayu could only stare in awe at the sudden image before her. Instantly she could identify one of the beings to be her very own Ohitsuji. Her mind raced and her heart beat quickened in fear. _

_Ohitsuji stood firmly, his eyes taking in the scene before him. His heart stopped beating within his chest, his breath catching in his throat. The flowers and grass dancing in the wind before him, the small valley becoming all too familiar to him. He knew this place well. He had just been here, been here many times before. _

"_Mayu." He knew exactly who the Almighty had chosen to start his prodigy weapon. His anger boiled, and his fear heightened. _

_The others around him bowed their heads with a small smile. "It must be done." _

_He knew what they spoke about, and he knew it was something he could not stop. _

"_You know what you are to do." _

_His sword gleamed in the sunlight at his side, vibrating painfully against his hip. The power dared to set itself loose, knowing darn well that its target was near by. Each of their powers hummed in the fresh air, Mayu's blood calling to them._

_She was chosen. She was their assignment. All along, she had been the one. The one who stole his heart, his emotions, and now the one he was assigned to murder. He knew it wasn't exactly murder; she would be reborn into something completely different, no longer a mere mortal. And suddenly, he found his vision begin to blur, his knees collapsing beneath him. _

"_Have you really become so weak War God?" _

_The tone mocked him, teased him, and told him that no matter what he was feeling, his duty came first._

_And then he could feel them. Her eyes, the very eyes that he had grown to love. Love. A word that he was not very accustomed with. But as of late, he knew very well. It was a feeling that she had allowed him to feel. She had won his heart and soul, and that was something he could never regain. _

"_Do it! You know what must be done!" Anger was evident in the goddess's tone. _

_Bowing his head, he shook in anger. _

"_I will not." He spoke defiantly. _

_Mayu could only force herself to remain perfectly still and watch the scene play-out before her. She did not know what was going on, could not even begin to understand what was to happen. All she knew was that the man that she loved stood before her with people that she knew she was to fear. _

"_Ohitsuji!" Her voice managed to scream out against her will. She was scared and it was obvious. She needed to know that everything was going to be alright. _

_Tears threatened to spill from her eyes once more when she received no answer from her lover. _

_Ohitsuji watched as his comrades closed in on him. _

"_It is time Ohitsuji. We must begin the ceremony. This world cannot exist unless we finish our duty. She is our duty. She is destined for greatness, you know that." _

_He could not agree. Killing her was not a greatness he would allow. _

"_Will you obey? Or defy?" _

_He knew with those words, his soul was forgotten. His heart was buried deep within, and his mind was erased from all further thought. _

"_I know my duty." _

_He had no other choice, if he chose to defy his God; the punishments would be too severe. At least with this choice Mayu stood a chance. His heart broke at what he was left to do, but it was his duty, his honor. Something he could not turn his back on. _

"_We were chosen for this very moment. The day that we are sent to awaken their savior. Mayu will become something great, you should be proud." _

_Mayu could not comprehend what the group spoke of before her. Her mind could only watch and wait for what ever to happen. She was scared, her heart beating faster with every second that passed by. Strangely, she could sense something was coming. Her fear only heightened as she was met with each God's and Goddess's eyes staring deeply into hers._

_Ohitsuji ignored the smell of fear that stained the air, the salt that tore into his heart. He knew there was no turning back. His duty was something he could never defy. _

_A strong wind blew once more, power radiating from each being that stood within the clearing. Lights colliding, colors swirling and mixing into one. _

_The seconds passed quicker, their powers leaving their bodies and embodying themselves deep into Ohitsuji's sword that now was grasped tightly in his firm grip. His black mane rapidly whipped around him, the power surging through his very veins._

_His heart tempted him, told him this was wrong. His mind joined in, yelling and screaming for him to stop and think about what he was doing. And even worse, Mayu's innocent and pure eyes gazed deep into his in something that he could not deal with; Fear. _

_Closing his eyes, pushing aside all emotions from his stature, he allowed the power to take over. _

"_On this day, it has begun!" His voice rained over the valley, echoing in waves of power for anything and everything to remember. _

_Mayu trembled beneath the power, the waves thrashing her mind and will. _

_And then, it was black. Tears swelled her eyes. A feeling of numbness over powering every sense. _

_Ohitsuji stood before her, his long sword protruding from her pure chest. Her blood dripping onto his hands, staining and burning his flesh. A wetness trickled down his face, dripping from his chin and trailing itself onto Mayu's forehead. Her eyes stared in shock at the feeling. And then they turned black. _

_His heart beat ceased and the power within him soared to its new master. His pain and heartache only grew at the sight before him. His once beautiful Mayu stained in blood, her blood, spilled from his hands. _

_A bright flash of light threw his godlike form backwards, carrying Mayu from her resting place and whirling her into the air. Power swirled around her, her wound healing, forcing the sword from her once mortal flesh and throwing it aside. _

"_Mayu!" His voice was not his own, but his pain called out to her, needing to know she was okay. _

_Then it was dark, never ending darkness._

_

* * *

_

_Years went by, Mayu growing into something that he could not be familiar with anymore. A monster of power and duty. Something created for one purpose and one purpose alone, to purify the world and bring it to its knees, force all to be one and under one power. A creature of the Almighty. _

_He watched in fear of losing the being he once loved, watched as the power overtook her and threw her into darkness. Destruction followed her hands, her eyes becoming black and no longer known by him. He watched unable to do anything. The Almighty ensuring him that her power would be used for good. _

_But in the end, the power was too much for such an innocent soul. Destroying what he once loved, destroying all emotion that lived within his now forgotten heart. _

_The day of her death was something that would burn itself deep into his core for all thousands of years to come. _

_Her evil eyes staring into his with such hate, hating him. Tearing at his heart, damning him for all time. Letting him know that he was the cause of her pain and suffering. _

_Her last words echoing for all time. _

"_You killed me you bastard." _

_Red eyes overfilling with pain and hatred as the soul of his once pure Mayu faded away. The power bestowed upon her, chosen by the Almighty, being her downfall. _

_Ohitsuji watched the destruction, not taking hand in the battle, watching as innocents died and faded into the darkness. His Mayu gone, forever. _

_His hatred ran deep. _

"_Ohitsuji! You must help the Almighty." _

_And on that day, he found he no longer held his duty for the Almighty in honor, but in damnation. The Almighty was no longer his God. Taking his Mayu from him, destroying the only thing pure in this world, destroying what was once precious to him for the first time. _

"_You will all die at my hands." And with that, Ohitsuji snapped, allowing the hatred and darkness to take over his once warm heart. _

_The council stared in fear at their once comrade._

_And that was the day he claimed war upon all. Swearing to kill, destroy, and oppose the Almighty. To track down each and every one of his "chosen" until they were no more. It was futile to bestow such powers upon a mere mortal. A woman. Powers to revolutionize a world that could never live in peace. He knew that no matter what, hatred, violence, pain, everything was needed for the world to go on. Giving powers to some lower being would only lead to failure. _

_For centuries Ohitsuji made his life goal to track down each girl, to stop the power before it became too great. Recruiting followers for his cause, to help further ensure the failure of the Almighty. Never allowing the Almighty to succeed in the attempt to purify the world, he hunted down all 'chosen'._

* * *

"Ironic." A female voice spoke softly into his sensitive hearing.

Huffing, he bowed his head with a small smile.

"Everything is playing just how I want. A game for a true God." Ohitsuji trailed off, his words followed by an evil banter, his eyes glowing red and evil.

Green orbs flashed and stared intently into the new moon that hovered over the vast night sky.

"A game indeed."

* * *

A/N: Ok SO yes you can kill me. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I am also sorry for the lack age of Sesshomaru and Rin, but this chapter was needed. We all needed to understand the past and what exactly happened, and now we do! So I hope you still enjoyed the chapter, please review! I will try and have another update out soon! And I promise the next chapter will be about Sesshomaru and Rin:D 


	12. Lips of Emotions

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 11

Lips of Emotions

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or anything from it-sadly. But a girl can dream can't she? I do own this plot, and some of the characters – Ohitsuji, Mayu, the council, and some that will come later on.

A/N: Yes, so I apologize for the lack age of Sesshomaru and Rin once more, from the previous chapter. But the last chapter was really needed for character development and other things that will be revealed all in due time. We all needed to understand where Ohitsuji was coming from, feel bad for him, and then hate him once more. It's all part of the master plan! So this next chapter, if it works out how I want, should be pretty lengthy. So you all should enjoy that!

Dedicated to all my faithful reviewers. Thanks a lot for your encouraging words; I could never continue this without you. Comments and being criticized is what is needed to make a great author.

* * *

Sesshomaru's anger was something not to be trifled with; this was something that Rin had learned long ago. So while he continued his rampage on the innocent forest long after Ohitsuji's departure, she decided to calmly hobble away.

Ironically, step after step away from her enraged Lord, only showed to be even less needed. His rants, grunts, poison claws and whip could be heard no matter how far from his location she traveled.

Finding herself back in the small little camp site once more, Rin threw herself weakly to the ground, her muscles and joints protesting against the abuse.

She bit her lip in pain, but welcomed the coldness of the dirt below her. Her throbbing limbs began fading with each passing second, but her mind dared not dwindle on the reason.

She exhaled the breath that had been held tightly in the back of her throat for what seemed like a life time. The memories of Ohitsuji's angry assault upon her, depressingly replaying over and over within her exhausted mind.

Allowing her fingers to become lost in her long strands of chocolate colored hair, she closed her eyes tightly. Faintly, she could hear Sesshomaru destroy another of the many trees that stood in his way. The damaged trunk smashing into the earth below, branches and twigs snapping and crashing down along with it, echoing through the dense woodland.

She couldn't understand why exactly he was so outraged, but she decided against tracking him down and asking the reason.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She spoke softly, her words dancing in the night breeze.

It was calm. The wind blowing lightly, tossing her long tassels to play across her scale stained complexion.

Night time was something Rin had grown to enjoy, the stillness and tranquility of nature, who wouldn't enjoy such things?

"Rin!" A muffled voice screamed from beside Rin's sprawled out form.

She didn't need to sit up from her present position; she knew who it was, not even needing tap into her newfound senses.

Closing her eyes to pretend that she hadn't heard the annoying toad in his panic, she slowed her breathing, giving the allusion that she had given into her exhaustion and had allowed sleep to take over.

"Rin!" Jaken grunted once more, his eyes bulging from his small head and his clammy fingers gripping onto the Staff of Heads a little tighter. His heart tightened in his chest, and he suddenly found himself smashing into the ground beside her in a frenzy of tears.

"Oh, my dear girl, Master will surely kill me now!" Throwing aside his staff, he threw his small form onto the girl, gripping onto her lean shoulders in grief.

"Rin!!" He cried out loudly.

Rin found herself not being able to play along with her little trick any further, his cries becoming too loud and annoying for her to bear.

Her slim fingers linked around his arm, and pushed him back gently.

"Jaken, I am alright. Enough with the hysterics."

Jaken gasped, lunging back swiftly, his eyes lingering on her awakened state in awe. It was almost as if he had half expected her to be dead. Shaking her head, she brushed away the stab at her pride, and forced on a small smile.

"You stupid girl!" Jaken huffed, standing tall (even though his is rather short) and crossing his small arms across his robed youkai body.

Rin widened her eyes, "Excuse me!"

This was not a time that she wanted to find herself in another one of hers and Jaken's little banters.

Tossing her arms up in frustration, she shook her head angrily and turned away from the small toad like youkai.

Grunting, Jaken closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin grew enraged further, always quick to ask about his precious Lord.

Sighing, she calmed herself and shrugged. "Having another late night anger management session I suppose."

Jaken stifled a small chuckle and turned away from his Lord's ward.

"Worry causes the worse stress." Jaken spoke softly, a wicked smile playing across his almost non-existent lips as he tossed himself along side Ah-Un who lay sleeping, oblivious of anything around him.

Rin lay her head back down upon the ground, encircling herself with her arms to force heat through her body. Her eyes drifted to the night sky above her, and she smiled at the flashing stars.

And in the background, she could still dimly hear the rants of her Lord.

Closing her brown gems, she yawned and allowed her previously exhausted state to return, welcoming any possible sleep. Her breathing calming and her mind fading into the darkness of slumber.

Jaken only shook his head towards the young girl. "Child." His voice was soft, his small webbed hand rubbing a single spot upon the two headed sleeping youkai.

* * *

Perspiration tangled itself down a long silver mane, the wind tossing each strand back and forth about the huffing youkai.

Drops of sweat trickled their way down his ivory skin, across the red markings upon each cheek, and trailed a way down his now bear, firm, and panting youkai chest.

Red markings stained his hip bones, glistening in the moonlight. His naked flesh tainted with sweat and shining in the new moon.

His eyes remained closed, and his fist clenched tightly at his side.

It seemed hours had passed swiftly after Rin's leave of his side. He could still feel the anger rippling within his conscious.

His obi and kimono tossed aside violently, the heat and frustration staining the whiteness of the material.

His golden orbs bore into the dense forest, seeking out any near by threat, something to demolish his rage upon. But he found nothing.

Closing his eyes, he stopped his rampage and lunged to return to the earth below.

His feet gripped to the ground beneath, dirt clouds forming around him, and he slowly allowed his breathing to calm once more.

Why had he let his anger take over, his youkai within to have its fun?

Grunting, he clenched his teeth tightly and shook his head.

Ohitsuji was a being that was increasingly becoming one he needed to kill, now.

The image of Rin's battered form continued to flash in his inner eye.

Remembering her courage, the look upon her face, the anger that she revealed.

When he had arrived, he was sure the situation was going to take a turn for the worse, but she had proved him dangerously wrong. It seemed he continued to learn something new every minute about his new Rin. Her body was not human any longer; he knew that, he could blindly see that.

But healing?

How had she managed that, and at such a rapid rate? His youkai powers were nothing to be compared with alone, and not even his power allowed such haste healing.

But why was he so angry because of that?

His inner youkai screamed and ranted at him, needing to show her who was stronger. His animal instincts demanded to be awakened, to prove that he was the dominate one and her the weaker.

Snapping his eyes open, he growled softly.

"She is nothing compared to me." His youkai rage hissed.

His eyes tainted red and purple, his veins bulging and pulsing in his anger.

His claws itched to tear into something, anything.

Finding it harder and harder to fight off his own anger, he slammed his fist into the nearest tree. The innocent tree, weak against his assault, broke in half from the contact and crashed backwards away from the dangerous youkai at its trunk.

Brown gems flashed in his mind.

His breathing calmed, and his eyes returned to their normal cold golden color.

"Rin." He whispered softly.

Sighing, he lowered his gaze to the ground below, his back hunching and his fist unclenching at his side.

It was odd how the thought of her had calmed him so. Turning, he grabbed his disregarded materials and began his tread back towards his followers.

And then it dawned on him.

A small smirk flashed across his features.

* * *

Rin tossed and turned on the cold hard ground, flashes of fire and screams haunting her unconscious mind. Sweat beaded and rolled down her bronzed skin. One clawed hand covered her sleeping eyes, brushing across the nub like horns.

Sesshomaru crouched facing his sleeping ward, watching her sleep in agony. He didn't say anything, he never said anything, he just stared, wondering what turmoil haunted her this night.

His golden eyes staring intently, watching her every move as she lay restless before him. It still baffled him, the sight of her now. The stubby horns protruding from her innocent forehead; they weren't gaudy or too eye catching, but they were noticeable. Now as he watched her, a small diamond like shape embedded itself upon the center, between her eye brows. Ancient markings tainted her cheeks; an upside down triangular shape is what it looked like. Patches of scales stained her arms, legs, and any other uncovered flesh. She was truly the 'chosen one'. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, it was something that he couldn't fight.

He sighed, lowering his gaze from her tossing form. Healing powers, strength that she had never shown before, powers that embedded themselves into her soul.

His mind rang on the night she had been killed violently before him. How he had been forced to use the Tenesegia to bring forth her life once more. It pained his heart knowing that such a thing happened, but he was glad that no matter what, she was still by his side.

Shaking his head at the thoughts that betrayed all pride, honor, and dignity, he found himself staring at the long Bo that he had given to her. It lay disarmed against the tree not to far from her reach. He fought the urge to smirk at the idea of her keeping his gift near by.

Rin suddenly shot up from the ground, sitting upright and panting deep breaths, fighting for any kind of air.

Her eyes remained tightly shut, and her hand gripped her chest firmly, her heart racing and pounding roughly.

Sesshomaru didn't budge at the sudden movement, only continued to look her over curiously.

As if sensing his glare, Rin opened her eyes and turned her attention to her Lord.

Clearing her throat, she wiped the back of her forearm across her face, catching any patches of sweat that trickled down. Her hair was slick and stuck to the side of her face, her breathing was still abnormal, but she calmly bowed her head and spoke.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her question was innocent and lost. She didn't know why he was kneeling before her, staring and watching her every movement. In fact it sort of worried her, scared her that something was wrong. And then on the other hand, she found herself glad that he hadn't left her, still remaining for her to follow.

Sesshomaru only turned his head from her gaze, her brown gems searching and glaring deep into his empty gold, trying to understand what exactly was running through his mind. She knew he was still angry, but it had subsided slightly, or else he wouldn't be kneeling upon the ground in the middle of night.

Night?

Rin leaned her head back, her eyes skimming the sky still finding stars lurking about. Blinking a few times, her eyes resting on the bright moon, she narrowed her gaze.

Turning her attention back to her Lord, she stared in awe at his beauty once more. It wasn't often that she seen him up close this late at night. His clothing disheveled and his body glistening in the bright rays that illuminated from the moonlit sky. His hair, no matter how hard he had fought, still swayed perfectly around him, leaving a shadow over his glowing eyes. The purple moon on his forehead shining in the darkness and his eyes gleaming brightly towards her. His beauty was something that forced her breath to cease. It was amazing.

Sesshomaru pushed the weight from his legs upwards, coming to stand. Inclining his head towards her, he stepped softly towards the brush.

Rin blinked. Where was he going?

Turning her head left and right, she was welcomed with Ah-Un and Jaken sleeping peacefully beside her and the fire extinguished.

It was hard to see in the night at first, her eyes not adjusting right away to the darkness.

Bringing her palms behind herself, she pushed firmly off the ground coming to stand, brushing the dirt from her palms and clothing. Her hair seemed knotted and nappy hanging around her, the sweat of the night dirtying and causing it to stick to her skin.

"Rin."

Rin shot her gaze back towards where Sesshomaru stood and found him standing still, staring at her almost amused.

Rin didn't need to ask what he wanted, she just complied. Grabbing the Bo that stood beside her, she dashed off to follow her disgruntled Lord.

She was amazed at how dark it was the further she stepped into the brush. If it wasn't for her rebirth and newfound senses, she would have found it impossible to even see her own hand before her face. However, it wasn't hard to keep track of her Sesshomaru in the night, his long silver hair reflecting light into the open area.

Dragging the Bo beside her, her clawed hand clenched it tightly in her grasp. The end of the Bo dug a new whole into the soft dirt with each step. Every new step, the Bo hitting first and followed by her, continuing as she trailed after the youkai.

Her mind pondered exactly why she was walking in the night, Sesshomaru leading the way. It wasn't something that happened often, Sesshomaru normally disappearing and returning sometime the next day as she slept the night away.

Before she knew it, Sesshomaru had disappeared from her sight. A bright light being the only evidence as he appeared to hurl into the treetop above. Her heart pounded at the sudden action, and she found herself twirling swiftly, her eyes searching for him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned. Her voice was soft but loud enough for his youkai ears.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to listen to her surprised tone. He needed this, now. He knew it probably wasn't right, but that didn't stop him.

Lunging from above, he hurled himself towards the innocent girl below.

Rin widened her eyes and plunged backwards, surprised at his sudden attack.

"Now?" She hissed. But it was too late, he had disappeared once more.

Growling softly, she quickly tied her long mane behind her so it stayed out of her way, and gripped her weapon tighter.

Sesshomaru smirked at her response. He knew there needn't be words, she would understand. His youkai blood demanded honor and respect.

"Don't let your guard down." His voice echoed, rippling in sound waves around his ward.

Rin lowered her stance, her feet sliding across the smooth surface, leveling out her weight to balance herself easier.

"Why do you insist on teaching me in the middle of the night?" She groaned. Her eyes were stern, keeping an eye out for his next attack.

Sesshomaru snorted at her bravery.

In an instant he was on her once more, his speed causing her eyes to loose track of him, his only arm slicing outwards to come into contact with her right shoulder.

Biting her lip at the collision, Rin hissed in pain, hearing the bone crack from the impact. Closing her eyes, she tightened her hold on her Bo in her left hand, and pushed herself from the ground. Her senses were on full alert, alarming her of his every movement.

The pain throbbed in her shoulder, and she laughed at his attacks.

"You enjoy this don't you?" She mocked.

Sesshomaru kicked swiftly, his left leg slicing through the air and barely missing her back side.

Rin hurled forward, rolling on the ground below and jumping into the air once more. Appearing before him, she slashed the Bo outwards, missing his chest as he dodged easily, his eyes beaming at her, teasing her. Rin clenched her fist tighter in frustration and continued her attack. Swinging the Bo left and right, jabbing and sweeping, but all was effortless. Each attack missed her Lord and it seemed every attack he made he landed.

She found that her entire right side, after a few moments, were left to ache and bleed. Clenching her jaw tightly, she continued to swipe and hurl her attacks.

"You attack out of anger. Anger only ensures failure." He spoke harshly.

Rin huffed at his words and threw her body towards his. "You have room to talk. Say that to the forest you demolished earlier."

He could sense her anger; hear that he was getting to her with each impact of his hand or foot. He knew the things he continued to say only taunted her and made it worse, but it didn't stop him.

"You're weak." His words were like knives, cutting with each breath.

Shaking her head back and forth, the memories of Ohitsuji nearly killing her with each attack, caused tears to brim.

"I am not weak!" She screamed into the night.

Throwing the Bo aside, her hair falling from its tie, she glared at him, her eyes full of hate.

"Why do you continuously put me down?" He could hear the pain in her voice and oddly it caused his chest to tighten. Brushing aside the pain in his chest he ignored her.

Appearing behind her, he dropped to the ground and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell back roughly, her body colliding with the ground harshly.

Gasping in pain, she coughed.

Pushing herself from the ground, she hissed from the pain in her right shoulder.

"I am not weak." She whispered softly, for her own ears to hear.

The pain faded like before, and her wounds quickly disappeared. Closing her eyes and lowering her head, she allowed a few tears to escape.

"That's all I will ever be to you isn't it Lord Sesshomaru-sama?"

He could sense her anguish and it only forced him to keep his mouth shut.

"Even now, I am nothing but a filthy human to you." Her words were full of hatred, the tears trailing down her now dirt stained face.

The diamond on her forehead began to glow a bright white. His eyes didn't dare leave the brightness in fear of what it meant this time. And with each tear that fell, the markings on her cheeks began to glow faintly also.

"You will never understand the pain I feel…" Her words trailed off as she raised her left hand to rest upon her heart.

Sesshomaru's gaze widened, his form stiffening.

Rin opened her eyes and found herself staring deep into his golden pools. She didn't know how, but he was now standing directly before her, breaths away.

"I want you to hurt, to feel." She spoke softly, her eyes closing and her breaths coming calmer.

Sesshomaru grunted, his heart clenching once more.

"You are weak, full of emotions."

Her eyes shot open.

Sesshomaru hissed, clenching his fist at his side as he found himself hurling backwards once more. Not once did he feel her touch upon him, the only touch was that of the ground below as he hit the surface.

Growling, he pushed himself from the ground quickly, turning his stare back to his ward.

She didn't look at him, only shook her head.

"I will show you emotions."

The white light sparkled in the moonlight, her face shining beautifully against the darkness of the night.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in the back of his throat at the sight, and what happened next was something he would never expected. His muscles stiffened, not being able to move and large boulders hurtled through the air, impacting with his stilled form dangerously.

Rin screamed in anger, any loose object levitating off the ground around her. Her brown eyes were no longer brown, but shined a bright whitish blue. Her hands twitched at her sides and she threw her chin upwards, aiming her anger towards her Lord.

Sesshomaru watched motionless as rocks, logs, and anything else found on the forest floor raced towards him.

"Rin!" His voice wasn't in time for the next attack. Each impact sent him flying a little further backwards, but it still wasn't enough for his youkai strength.

This was a power that he had never seen before. The ability to move anything at will, it sent his mind into frenzy. Finding himself able to control his limbs once more, he slashed his poison claw at the oncoming objects and shook his head.

"You continue to recklessly attack."

Rin grunted and shook her head. "I didn't want this, I never wanted this!"

Her words continued to grow louder and angrier.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what she was saying. What did she mean?

Disappearing in a flash of light, he reappeared behind his ward and watched as all of time seemed to freeze. Rin turned slowly to face him, her head bowed.

"What am I?" Her words were fragile, as if any moment she would shatter in the night breeze.

Bringing her hands upwards, she stared at her claws in pain. "Why me?"

Clenching one fist, she watched a small fire ball form in her palm.

Sesshomaru glared at her, amazed at her power.

"You are the 'chosen' one Rin." He didn't know why he said it, but it was clear he could deny it no longer. If the enemies were to continue to come after her, he would have to accept their destiny as of now.

Rin calmed herself, her breathing slowing and her tears ceasing. Her once brown eyes stared into his gold.

Sesshomaru's breath held once more, the bright light blue of her orbs catching him off guard. It was almost as if he was staring into a different person. The diamond shape on her forehead, and marks on her cheek distinguished their glow, and her eyes slowly darkened to their natural color.

Rin sighed, and bowed her head.

Sesshomaru's chest tightened. The sight of Rin in such pain angered him. He didn't understand such emotions, but he knew that he didn't want to see her in such a state.

Sighing, Sesshomaru gave into all instinct. Raising his arm slightly, he gently pulled Rin into a small embrace.

Rin stopped breathing at his touch. His hand resting upon her lower back, her head colliding with his chest. His arm around her slim waist and her forehead resting against his cheek.

"Shh."

Was it odd that he was trying to comfort her? It felt awkward to him, new. It was unfamiliar territory, something that he had never done. Comfort was something he never sought, but he knew that it was the one thing that Rin needed.

Complying to his plea, Rin clung to him lifelessly. Her arms encircling his waist and her head lying against his firm chest. Her breathing came harder, and she fought her cries.

_Tonight. Only tonight. _

Sesshomaru played over and over in his head. This would be the one night he would allow his weaker and low emotions to be free. He would allow Rin to be close to him, only for tonight.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed as he could faintly hear her soft breathing.

"Thank you." She whispered, muffled against his chest.

Sesshomaru lingered on the feel of her breath against him, her lips moving slightly and brushing against his bear front.

Rin pushed herself back slightly, just enough so she could look at his face. So she could witness this night, witness his emotions for real. She didn't know why, but she was scared this was just all some dream again. That she would awake any moment. It wasn't much, yes, just a break in his façade. A moment when they were equal, him her Lord and her, his ward. Nothing to do with power, pride, or honor.

Sesshomaru half smirked and huffed at her words. His eyes couldn't resist staring into her innocent gems, being drawn into everything that was Rin.

And then, it felt as if all of time had stopped.

Rin fought every thought, every emotion, everything in her very being at that moment. She told herself that this was a one time thing, not to look forward to anything further. But it was futile. Stepping on her tip-toes so that she stood a little higher up, nose to nose with her Lord. She didn't dare remove her eyes from his.

His breaths came shorter, not knowing what would come next and strangely he could feel his heart race pick up.

Rin smirked softly, her tender lips glistening in the moonlight. And then she leaned into him, her body crushing against his firmness, her arms tightening their grip, and her innocent lips crushing against his soft.

Her mind exploded at the touch, the heat between their lips connecting sending chills and sparks to ignite all throughout her form. Her heart beat rapidly against her heaving chest, and her limbs shook slightly in fear of what lay ahead next. She didn't dare open her eyes, having them clenched shut, enjoying the soft and tenderness of his lips against hers. She could feel his arm tighten around her form, pushing her harder against his stature.

And then it was over quicker than it had begun.

Pushing roughly, Sesshomaru shoved Rin from his front, causing her to trip over her own foot and fall backwards onto the ground. Her eyes expanding at the action, and her heart clenching. Her hand covered her mouth gently, and she couldn't help but gasp. .

Sesshomaru didn't move. His cold stare seeping deep into her core. His eyes burning into her and cursing everything she was. She could feel the hatred leak out of his very being, and it broke her heart. The look of disgust cast over his eyes and he turned quickly from her gaze.

And then he walked away, leaving her motionless upon the cold earth.

Tears leaked down her cheeks, her hand never leaving her burning lips.

"Disgraceful." The word echoed, more tears gradually tainting her flesh, her world crashing around her.

* * *

A/N: -Dodges any flying objects- Yes, so I am sorry if this is sad at all! I know it's heart wrenching heh, but I had the idea to write everything after watching "The Guardian", not that this had anything to do with that, but it was just so sad, that it made me want to write something heart wrenching. But look on the good side, more Sesshomaru and Rin? No one said it was going to be an easy road, it wouldn't be Sesshomaru if it was, but that's the beauty of it. Because now I just get to make everything better!

Hope everyone is having a nice holiday! Hope you enjoyed, and please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for any grammer mistakes, wrote this in a zone non-stop! Woo hoo 13 pages this time! So please review and hope to get the next chapter out soon! Thank you! All of you!


	13. Wings of Chance

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 12

Wings of Chance

By: Aireonna (a.k.a. Candice Willman)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own yada yada. We all know that if I did, things would be how I want!!

A/N: Ok first let me start off saying that I completely and utterly apologize for letting it go this long without updating. I never intended on that and would never do it on purpose. The reason behind is, I had written this chapter a year ago; it was done completely perfect. I couldn't write it better if I tried. I thought I saved when I closed out of it, turns out I didn't…. so 10 pages of perfection was gone. I didn't realize this till 3 weeks later. By that time, I had forgotten my words, forgotten the perfection, and hated myself through and through. I tried many times to sit down and continue it, but I couldn't find the perfection it once was. Not only that, but I haven't had an actual computer in 6 years, now I have one. I was using friends before, didn't get the chance to. But there's my story, so I say again: I am soooo sorry! Please don't hate me. Here is the long waiting update. I hope this chapter can only begin to want to be as good as the original. I promise to update sooner. I have a Mac laptop now! So there's no excuse besides the fact I work full time and go to school full time. Here's your chapter!!!

* * *

_Recap_

"_Disgraceful." The word echoed, more tears gradually tainting her flesh, her world crashing around her._

_

* * *

_

Rin's clawed hands brushed the dampness from her stained cheeks, her eyes remaining closed while she continued to lye upon the hardened ground.

She refused to move, refused to cry, and refused to allow this pain that she felt deep within her chest to harm her any further.

Fluttering her eyes open slowly, her brown gems searched the area around her for any sign of her Lord.

Nothing.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself from the ground and forced her wobbling legs to stand. Her long dark hair swayed about her as the night breeze made its presence known.

"_Disgraceful." _

Her swollen lips burned instantly, the memories of the words, the kiss, taunting her and teasing her further into heartache.

Gripping onto her chest, she leaned over slightly and calmed her breathing, her lungs heaving in agony.

_Why? Why would he say that to me? How could he?_

Her mind screamed for answers, not knowing what to think, or to say. She found it hard to forget the impact that a single word had burned into her.

Was she a disgrace? Was their simple kiss that wrong? Did she disgust him that much? Was she still nothing more than a filthy human in his eyes?

Shaking her head back and forth, more tears streaming down her face, she let out a painful scream.

Birds flew from the trees near by, her scream echoing through the dense forest.

Rin had to try with all her will not to collapse back onto the welcoming floor below her. Her heart broke in the silence and her body wracked with sobs of dread.

* * *

Sesshomaru halted in his frenzy, the scream making way to his ears instantly. His eyes closed, allowing his youkai senses to locate any threat, he found none.

His chest heaved in relief and he ignored the echoes of his ward's screams. He knew the cause; it was bluntly obvious; **he** was the cause.

Tightening his fist at his side, he growled lowly in his throat, the anger boiling his blood.

"Why!?!" He screamed into the vast area, his eyes landing upon the waterfall in front of him, the fierce waters pouring into the small hot spring that lay below.

Why had he allowed this to happen? He should have never allowed the proximity between them to close, their lips to meet, the disgrace of the situation. If he had been more alert, everything would be fine right now.

His inner youkai bantered and reeled at him, demanding to be released at such a time. His eyes tainted red ever so slightly, and he found it harder and harder to keep the evil within him at bay.

_How could you allow such a thing to happen?! Kiss such a lowly being? She's HUMAN! _

"_She is not human! She is the chosen one!" _

_That means nothing to a true youkai! You disgraced yourself, your clan, your heritage. You have sunk as low as the youkai who dared call himself your father! _

"_Shut up!" _

Sesshomaru released a loud and deep howl into the orange sun lit sky. The dog youkai within calling out for any sort of recognition. He denied all rights to his inner youkai, refusing to allow him to be free at a time like this.

His claws itched for blood, wanting to fix what was wrong, to destroy anything.

Diving into the water below, he welcomed the warmth and wetness as it seared away the anger that pulsed through his veins.

* * *

Choking on the air that had forced itself deep into her hungry lungs, Rin tried to calm herself the best she could.

"Dis-grace-full."

She attempted to mouth the word, but it didn't seem to sound the same. The way that Sesshomaru had spoken it was a way that she was unfamiliar with. His tone, his face, everything about him, seemed loathing, disgusting, and hateful.

Rin was not accustomed to hate from Sesshomaru often, every now and again she had grown used to hearing his degrading banter about humans, but nothing more. It never involved her. She was always the better, why was it different now?

Sniffling softly, she rubbed her arms to bring warmth back to her cold skin. Her clawed fingers grazed across the green-ish scales that trailed down her slender shoulders and forearms.

Pushing down further grief and pain, she debated on weather or not she should just run away now, as far as she could, get away from it all. But Rin knew better, running would not help anything.

Brushing her talons across the stubs that protruded from her once smooth forehead, she sighed.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Her voice was soft, tender, and fragile. Her heart clenched at the word, his name bringing nothing but hurt.

Dark eyes watched the young, confused woman from afar, glimmering in the moonlight.

A figure turned towards more eyes that surrounded and bowed its head giving some sort of signal. And with that, each pair of orbs smiled and nodded in return.

Rin stood motionless, her breathing and heartbeat calming and her tears ceasing. Her senses cleared once more, and she disengaged all her emotions from taking any further toll upon her well being. Shaking her head, she clenched her fists at her sides and allowed a small smirk to play across her once swollen lips.

And that's when she heard it, a rustle in the bush behind her causing all her senses to slam back into reality like a full speed train into a brick wall. Her brown gems fluttered open and close, her heartbeat rapidly beginning to pick up once more. Her heightened senses, no longer cloudy from pain and hurt, shrieked in full alert. Something wasn't right.

Daring not to make any sudden movement, Rin continued as if not noticing anything wrong or out of place. She could feel something watching her, sense the eyes upon her, but it frightened her, definitely more than one being watched her from afar.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" She spoke once more, her mind now wishing that he had never left. Funny how seconds before she was hating his very existence, cursing the fact that he walked the earth, and now she would give anything for him to be at her side once more; irony sure was a bitch.

_**THUD**_

Brown eyes shot open, an object brushing past her face with such intense speed she didn't have time to register what exactly it had been.

Staring wide eyed at what the object had torn into, she gasped. A small kunai lay embedded in the trunk before her, missing her by mere centimeters.

(A/N: Lmao! And yet once again with abusing of the trees… it's so hard though! There's not much more around! It's not a city here lol but yes onwards with the story!)

Her breathing came harder, and she had to battle her inner self to calm before the next shot landed its target perfectly.

Sure it was apparent that Rin had some sort of youkai powers, but that wasn't what was registering in her mind at that very moment. The human within her panicked, her brow sweating and her heart beat racing and the first rational thing that came to mind was, run. Human instinct of course, survival of the fittest and protect yourself at all cost.

Taking foot, Rin sprinted across the small area towards the bush in front of her, heading away from her current attackers. She didn't know what was going on, where she was going, or what she was thinking. Her natural instincts and senses all said the same thing, save yourself.

She could hear swift movements behind her, brushing against branches and crushing the brush that covered the forest floor. Twigs snapped, and kunai flew, and yet Rin continued to run.

It was obvious that she was well outnumbered. From what her senses could pick up, it was a minimum fifteen to one. That wasn't very safe odds, and it seemed the odds were against her.

"Get her!"

A deep roar echoed in her ears, causing her to wince slightly. They were gaining on her, and gaining fast.

Her heart thumped against her chest roughly to the point where she could feel it in her throat and hear it pounding in her ears. And if fate hadn't been laughing at her, it definitely was safe to say that it was now. The view in front of her caused her breathing to cease, but her running never to falter.

Closing her eyes tightly, she tried not to let the cliff ahead scare her, to stop her, or to make her give in to these assaulters.

Rin bit her lip quickly in pain, feeling one of the many arsenal being thrown at her collide with her right arm. It made a loud noise, like metal on metal, the hard object coming into contact with her scales, and yet slicing into still vulnerable flesh.

Her heart seemed to stop instantly, her feet losing their grip upon the hard rock as she slid forward. Letting out a small yelp, she managed to catch herself; her upper half bent frontward causing her eyes to widen at the long way down before her. Rocks kicked over the edge, bouncing off the ridged side of the cliff, echoing the further they fell.

Breathing harder, her hair whipped around her in a way that it looked as if it was dancing. Everything seemed to stop and move forward in slow motion. She could make out each individual heartbeat in the back of her throat. Feel her long brown strands tickling the side of her face and down her arms.

Her sensitive ears faintly picked up someone running towards her. Rocks continued to slip as her feet tried to catch their balance against the stone cliff edge. She could feel the sharp edges tearing into the soft bottoms.

"Stop her!"

The voice echoed in her ears, pounding each syllable loudly in her mind. She didn't have enough time to register her fear, to jump back from the edge to stop herself from falling over.

Turning quickly, but in slow motion, her eyes widened as she came face to face to one of her attackers. He wore black ninja attire like the rest, and had begun loosing his footing. He fell to the ground, sliding towards her quicker and quicker. Dirt and dust kicked up from under his body, circling him, each second ticking by.

It happened so quickly there was nothing she could do to stop him.

His feet passed by her right side, reaching the edge of the cliff and allowing gravity to pull them downwards. His arms impacted with her shins swiftly and hard, like a ton of bricks, knocking her completely off her balance once more. His hands encircled her ankles; gripping so tight she could almost feel her bones crushing under the pressure.

Her arms waved roughly at her side, trying to reach for anything to stop from what was to come. Her breath forced itself out from her lungs once more, her jaw snapping at the impact causing her to bite her tongue in response.

"Sesshormaru-sama!"

She managed to scream his name out one last time before the air depleted entirely.

Her scream bounced off the cliff, carrying its way out over the little valley below them.

And that was all; her form tumbled backwards, toppling over the edge. Her attacker hung onto her ankles, dragging her downwards like an anchor. There was nothing she could do, no way for her to stop. His weight caught her off guard, even if it was only for a second, it didn't matter.

They dropped swiftly from the edge, the air brushing past her like swords, each gust feeling as if it was slicing into her figure. Her lungs demanded more air, screamed for it, but she couldn't breath. She couldn't register anything at this moment.

She was going to die. Going to die with her Lord believing that she was nothing but a disgrace, not worthy enough for him to come to her rescue like so many times before. She was alone for the first time in thirteen years.

* * *

Starving his lungs for the very air they craved, Sesshomaru finally broke the waters surface, allowing the air to fill his chest once more. Throwing his head back, his long white hair swam around him, dancing in the waters ripples.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Birds scattered from their resting spots amongst the trees, the scream pulsing through the small area.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to register the noise, his body reacted on impulse. Soaring upwards from the waters he occupied, he took to the sky, water dripping from his form.

"_Mine! Who dare touch what is mine?" _

His inner youkai stirred frantically within, wanting desperately to be released.

"Rin…"

His chest ached suddenly, he couldn't place exactly why, but the thought of something happening to his ward brought forth a feeling he was not accustomed to.

Blazing over the trees, his eyes searched for the cause of such chaos.

His mind screamed at him, replaying the sound over and over. The fear in her tone was impossible to not notice.

Finally, his eyes found large rocks ahead, the bottom of a cliff overlooking the valley. He could see small rocks tumbling down the side, hitting the ground below. Large ones followed, bouncing from the impact. This made him uneasy.

Darting his gaze upwards, he found the source of such antics.

His heart stopped in his chest. Mere seconds froze and dragged on for what seemed like eternity.

For the first time in hundreds of years, Lord Sesshomaru felt fear.

* * *

Her eyes stung, tears trickling down her cheeks as the air tore into her sockets. Her face ached, the wind ravaging her once delicate skin, leaving behind scorch marks, and burning to the touch.

For the first time since all the chaos had begun with her new transformation, she was thankful for some sort of protection. The scales on her arms and legs protected the sensitive parts from the onslaught of her body.

She could still feel her ankle being crushed by her assaulter, his wails echoing in her ears faintly. She was curious as to how she could even hear him over the loud buzz of the fall. It rang in her ears like a clash of a gong on a silent day. Her eardrums felt as if any second they would burst.

She could feel blood drizzling down the sides of her face, response to such painful intrusions.

Her arms waved frantically around her, trying desperately to help stop her from falling in any way possible. Her hair whipped around her, slashing into any part of her body that was left uncovered like freshly sharpened kunai.

Trying to glance below her, her heart ceased. The ground was coming closer and closer each second.

"_I'm going to die…" _

She thought, her eyes releasing real tears.

"_I'm going to die before I even got to confess to my Lord my true feelings…" _

Her chest ached, her heart shattering at the thought.

"_It wasn't meant to be… Lord Sesshomaru deserves someone better." _

Stopping all thoughts, she didn't need to think of something that caused more pain at this moment. It didn't matter any more. Her life was going to end and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

This angered Rin, a fire burning within in.

Helpless.

That's all she ever was. Having to rely on everyone else. Never being able to take care of herself.

For once, she would love to be able to prove to Jaken, to Ah-Un, and most of all to her Lord, that she was worthy. That she could protect herself. That she was not a burden.

The fire within her core built, surging through her veins. It consumed her soul, raging forth like a poison. Her chest heaved, the air within her lungs fueling the fire.

She felt as if she would burst any second.

Throwing her head back, the fire grew, tipping her mind over the edge. Releasing one more scream, her lungs depleted happily, enjoying the last attempt at survival.

Her scream danced around her, the waves vibrating, tingling her skin.

Her back arched, the pain becoming too much, her mind shutting down.

It felt as if something was pushing itself from her, her back being its only escape.

Her arms and legs flew outwards, straightening as her head hung back, a large ball of light surrounding her, engulfing her like a flame.

Fire blazed about her, dousing her body.

Her assaulter, still gripping onto her damaged ankle, screamed loudly, her fire taking over his hands, seeking their revenge. He fell swiftly, the fire consuming his body instantaneously, leaving nothing but ashes to taint the ground beneath them.

Something sharp tore at the center of her back, protruding outwards. A wetness trickled down her form, mapping its way over her body. Her once lovely kimono, now in shreds, fell from her fragile figure, the fire dissolving it almost instantly.

Falling.

She was falling.

Her eyes opened, feeling as if she was awake for the first time.

Time stood still.

The air no longer attacked her.

The earth below no longer a threat.

Her chest heaved as she inhaled and exhaled.

The fire around her dimmed slowly, no longer blazing in darkness of the night, the only light coming from the full moon.

She floated downwards, what a difference from only seconds previous. Her toes touching first, the soil soft and cold to her hot skin. She planted her feet into the ground, her arms coming down to her sides.

She didn't register that she was completely naked. It felt as if it came naturally, something that she had always been. Sensing a presence before her, she allowed her eyes to focus forward.

Lord Sesshomaru.

He stood before her, motionless. His mouth closed tightly, the corners pressed in a straight line. His eyes never left her, not even to blink. His white strands shimmered around him, the cool night breeze waltzing playfully about.

Gasping, her heartbeat increased rapidly. Biting her lip, her arms circled her waist, trying awkwardly to cover herself from onlookers. She felt like a child once more, innocent and shy.

"Rin…" His voice was calm, soft, almost a whisper.

She couldn't bring herself to look, her eyes remaining closed tightly.

"Don't look… I'm a disgrace." Her voice was rasp, the fire burning the back of her throat.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her statement. His heart flipped awkwardly within his chest, what was this feeling?

"_She is not the disgrace, you are!" _

Gulping, his fist tightened at his side.

Taking in the sight before him, he stood baffled.

Rin stood there, battered, bleeding. Her hair tousled around her, whipping back and forth. Her skin glistened in the dim moonlight. Scales no longer tainted her beautiful complexion. Instead, ancient markings tattooed themselves around her stomach, down her arms and around her thighs. They were faint, almost invisible, would be to human eyesight, but he could see them clear as day. Each one a different color, but all the color of individual elements. The horns remained, small and almost as if they were always there. Within the center of her forehead, the diamond shape sparkled in the white rays from the moon, shining rainbow colors. The upside down triangles, smaller now, were glowing brightly in the darkness. Her hands, once delicate and innocent, were now enhanced with sharp talons on each finger.

But, this was not what baffled him.

Behind her, two identical images pulsated with each breath she took.

A single sharp talon at each tip, followed by the most beautiful emerald green-scaled wings flapped behind her. They weren't abnormally large in any way, they were built to her stature and didn't look out of place. It was like completing a puzzle.

"Dragon."

He mouthed the word without thinking. His mind finally accepted the old woman's words completely. How could he deny any form of the prophecy when Rin stood before him, reflecting the very thing he didn't want to believe.

"The Chosen one."

Rin opened her eyes swiftly, her gaze meeting her Lord's in surprise.

"What?" She questioned.

Before she could speak another word, Sesshomaru moved forward at a inhuman speed. He wrapped his obi around her shivering shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

Her heart pounded in the back of her throat. She didn't want to move, didn't want to breath, afraid that this moment was nothing but another one of her late night dreams. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear that he would disappear.

Hugging herself tighter, she held back a sob. Her body sagged against his, weak and exhausted.

"It is alright now..." Those simple syllables brought hope to Rin. Her Lord had never spoken such comforting words. At the same time, something inside of her broke. Like a dam being broken down after many years of holding up against unstoppable waters, her walls crumbled.

Unable to stop her emotions any longer, her body began racking in sobs.

The images of her falling, her life flashing before her very eyes. All the pain, all the fear that she felt. The words from her Lord that broke her heart. Coming to a decision to finally protect herself. The feeling of being nothing but a burden. Everything was just too much to handle.

"Shh…" Sesshomaru hushed in her ears softly. This was all so very new to him. He was not accustomed to comforting someone. He didn't know what this emotion was. And yet he found this being the second time this night he was doing such things. Youkai's didn't feel. They didn't care.

But with each sob Rin made, his pain within his chest grew.

What was this new discovery?

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! Chapter 12!! I hope you enjoyed. I promise I will update again soon. I have a laptop now so there are no excuses other than my life! Please review! I want to know what you think!


	14. Claim

Evolutions of the Heart

Chapter 13

Claim

By: Aireonna

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from such.

A/N: So I decided that it was long over due for an update here. And I know I am a horrible person for not doing so sooner. But this fic is just getting harder and harder, more detailed, and harder to not rape Sesshomaru…haha :D But here we go once more!

* * *

_Recap_

_But with each sob Rin made, his pain within his chest grew._

_What was this new discovery?_

_

* * *

_"I'm sorry." Those two simple words were barely audible from Rin's lips. But they forced Sesshomaru to focus once more on his ward within his arm. He would worry about trivial matters at a different time.

Right now, Rin was all that mattered.

Lifting into his grasp easily, he situated the obi so it remained covering the girl's small form.

Even after her recent change, her form still remained dainty compared to his. He could definitely see a difference, not just from the youkai features, but she also seemed harder, less breakable. Her wings tucked behind her easily so they were not a burden to either as he held her against his bare chest.

The blood that tainted her skin no longer smelt of pure human. No longer sickened him and brought forth his youkai like so many times before.

No. This time it did something much different. It called to his blood. He could smell and taste the youkai mixed in the garnet liquid. It roused his core like no other before. Called to him like a siren that he needed to answer. And he knew he could not resist. He could never resist his Rin. It just took him this long to realize it.

"How dumb this old Youkai has been." His voice was soft but he knew her new sensitive hearing could clearly make out every syllable. Actually it was probably better if he spoke softly until she grew accustomed to her new senses.

If she thought she had changed before, it was nothing compared to now. She had completed her transformation. There was no questioning that. He could feel the power radiating off of her in waves. Something she would learn to control.

It was not safe to allow another youkai to sum you up just from sensing your power level.

A prideful smile reached Sesshomaru's lips. Never before did he imagine he would be teaching his ward of such things like controlling how to mask ones power. It made him feel proud. But that was for another day.

Rin's eyes met his, her brown orbs searching for answers on his last statement.

"I disgraced you My Lord. I am the dumb one." She bowed her head like so many times before. Always below her Lord Sesshomaru. She knew her place even after everything that had happened.

Sesshomaru felt a rage grow within him. She should not be bowing to him in such ways. Did she not understand the nature of her destiny now? How powerful she was to be?

"Rin. I have told you before. Sesshomaru will suffice just fine." His voice was stern.

Rin bowed her head once more.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Tears still stained her dirt-dried face.

"Hold on Rin." Sesshomaru said softly. Before she could question, they were both in the sky in a flash of light, darting back towards the campsite. He knew he had to get her bathed and clothed. It was not safe to dwell. There had been many attackers after her. He would have to deal with them later.

Right now, all that mattered was her. She came before all. She always had.

His Rin.

* * *

Rin held on tight as they entered the sky. It almost caused her to scream in fear thanks to her recent decent. But she knew she would always be safe in her Lord's arms.

She tucked her head into the crook of his neck and allowed herself to breath in everything that was Sesshomaru to calm her nerves. His obi kept her warm and it felt familiar against her sensitive flesh. Her skin still tingled from the transformation and her back felt strangely normal to her. Even though she knew what now protruded from her, it did not frighten her. It was as if she had always had wings.

And in that moment she released everything she had been holding in. It calmed her, his arm wrapped around her. She knew this is where she belonged. Even if it was a disgrace. She could not control her feelings for her Lord.

Rin closed her eyes and began to drift into a deep slumber. The night's events drained her from any energy she had and exhaustion won.

"Ashitrau…"

The word slipped from her mouth without any thought as she rested in her Lord's grasp while they soared through the night sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't deaf. He heard her words. Even if mumbled there was no mistaking her confession.

Strangely, he had always known her true feelings for him. How could he not? She was always so obedient and willing to do what ever he had asked of her. Even when he was treating her wrongly, she was still there making sure everything was finished.

From day one in the woods when she found him lying there weak and beaten, her brown pools held the feelings that Sesshomaru was never really willing to accept. But what about now? What was so different?

And how did he feel?

His heart clenched in his chest at the thought. Never before had he felt the way he did about Rin. She brought forth such anger and confusion and yet brought out a side of him that he had never shown anyone. In fact, a side of him that he had never seen. A side that his youkai deemed weak and unworthy to be associated with such a powerful being, was it even possible?

After his mother had died he never thought it possible for him to feel for another woman ever. He in fact made sure of it. He considered it a weak link, something he could not afford being the Lord of the Western Lands.

And yet, Rin had been with him for years now and nothing had come from it. Aside from the random kidnapping and trouble a girl her age is sure to stir, it wasn't world shattering.

Why did he shut himself off from emotions?

"_Because we are not capable of such disgusting factors." _

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken's shrill voice startled Sesshomaru from his inner battle and he realized he had been too deep in thought for they were already coming to a landing at the campsite.

He could see a fire already going for the night. Ah-Un stood guard, but at the site of their Lord and Rin in his arms all three of his heads yapped in joy.

Touching his feet to the ground, he didn't bother to pause before heading straight to the hot springs to bathe his ward. He could still smell the blood even after it was now dry.

Jaken stood there in awe at the creature in his arms and he almost looked afraid.

Ah-Un didn't see a difference. He could smell that it was still Rin; her appearance meant nothing to the beast. Funny how Rin had managed to tame his guard dogs. Almost was ironic. He being a dog youkai, that didn't hold a significance at all. Or did it?

"Jaken! Fetch some towels for us please. Rin needs to be scrubbed clean. It has been a long night." His voice was short and stern and he knew Jaken would not ask any questions.

He could feel the woman stir in his arms as he made his way to their destination.

At the sight of the waters below, it almost made him feel at ease. Finally, there would be some sort of peace between Rin and the night.

He would be sure of that. He hadn't been doing his job as her Lord as of late. So much had happened right under his nose.

"_You allowed them to taint what is ours." _

He growled lowly in response and stopped at a large rock at the waters edge to remove the obi from Rin.

He laid her down upon the rocks surface and allowed his hand to push the obi from her shoulders, his claws slightly running along her flesh. It was amazing to him how something so simple seemed to send electricity down his arm and tingle throughout his body.

Her blood still called to him and he found his youkai wishing for more than just her blood. His body yearned for her.

Shaking his head back and forth, his long silver hair brushing along her bare chest ever so slightly, he had to fight from allowing his yellow orbs to drink in everything that was Rin.

It was something that he could never deny.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Her long brown hair sprawled out around her, covering the tips of her bare breasts ever so slightly, keeping them from his hungry gaze. Her taught stomach, tight from so much walking over the years and scales glistening in the moonlight over random spots upon her tantalizing flesh. But not in a way that they seemed ugly, but a way that only made her beauty that much more astonishing.

Her shapely legs bent at the knees and feet dangling over the edge of the rock,

He found that while he was taking in everything about her, his clawed fingers were brushing along the side of her, down to her thighs and curves of her stomach.

And that's when he heard it.

Rin's moan.

His little peace of heaven.

* * *

Rin smiled peacefully and moaned softly at the feel of her Lord's claws rasping along her bare flesh. How wonderful it was to dream and not be disturbed. The one place she knew she could be happy and not have to worry about anything.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru-sama."

Something told Rin to wake up. But why would she want to leave this place? It was perfect. Never before had she wanted to feel his hand touch the most delicate parts of her body. Yet she wasn't so delicate anymore.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was the feel of his claws, the slight touch of the tips of his long strands teasing her thighs causing her toes to curl and her back to arch.

The coldness of the night air brushed across her bare skin, which sent chills down her spine. The bare surface of the rock was freezing against her back. She sucked in air at the contact and it made her flutter her eyes open to allow the dream to pass. Even though she would give anything for it not to, she knew she had to wake up.

Her eyes found her Lord Sesshomaru standing over her, a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. The moonlight hit every part of him perfectly giving him a sort of glow that caught her breath in the back of her throat.

That's when she noticed his hand still tracing circles along the top of her right thigh. Her eyes widened and anything she could even dream of saying left her.

It hadn't been a dream. He was really touching her.

"You've never touched me Sesshomaru-sama."

When it left her lips she had to refrain from smacking herself at her own stupidity.

It had sounded so much better in her head than actually out loud.

Lowering her gaze from his she sat up upon the rock and noticed that they had some how made their way to the hot spring.

Sesshomaru halted his ministrations and increased the space between them so quickly, if it wasn't for her new acquired youkai senses, she wouldn't have been able to see.

"I didn't mean…" She cut herself off from saying anything else as he turned away from her coldly. His back facing her, he spoke softly.

"Enter the water and I will help you bathe." His voice was soft and in a tone she was unfamiliar with.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru-sama?" She questioned, not knowing exactly how to take his current mood.

Her wings fluttered behind her in the night breeze sending bumps across her skin and in reaction she shivered slightly.

"Now Rin."

"Hai!" She answered in response not wanting to anger her Lord.

She stood quickly, finding it much easier than before and allowed herself to submerge into the refreshing waters that welcomed her with open arms.

Sighing contently, she almost forgot that her Lord still remained. The water on her new skin felt wondrous and she was thankful right away for the blood that removed itself from her. Her nose already felt better.

It was insane how much she could smell now. The iron in the blood was very unsettling , but it was from the human blood that had stained her. It would probably smell differently now thanks to her change. Youkai's have a different scent all together.

She knew that from years of her Lord talking about how disgusting humans smelt.

She shook her head and allowed it to fall backwards into the water to wet her long locks.

"How wonderful." She spoke softly.

* * *

The sound of his name upon those luscious lips had almost been too much to bare. Sesshomaru found it harder and harder to hold his urge at bay.

Everything within him told him to take what was his. To take this youkai before him and claim the power. To make her his.

But that wasn't his way. He wouldn't allow himself to break.

"_You have always been weak. The one time we actually want to subdue to her, the time it is accepted. You back down, you coward!" _

And what she said. He had never really touched her?

What did she mean by that?

Sesshomaru was confused. He couldn't count the times that she road on his back, or flew in his arm. Or the times she had managed to trick him into helping her with her hair as a child. There were many times he had touched her over the years.

He had seen her embarrassment right away and for some reason it made him proud. She was still his Rin. Even after everything, she hadn't lost herself. He battled his self day in and day out and had been lost so long ago.

He had turned from her abruptly, not wanting to tempt his youkai any further. But he wasn't even sure if it was only his youkai part that ached for her. He could feel his core screaming for release, wanting to burry deep into the innocence of Rin's sex and allow the pleasure to succumb both of them.

Pleasure?

Sesshomaru shook his head roughly, he had demanded Rin to enter the waters for a reason. He needed to think about something else. It had to be because she was bare before him. Her flesh called to him, aching to be touched.

He wouldn't allow his urges to overcome the real task at hand. Rin needed to be tended to and bathed.

Jaken appeared at his side with the towels, he bowed and gave him a stare telling him to scatter out of his sight now and not return.

Jaken bowed and scurried away leaving Sesshomaru alone with his Rin.

It was weird to be thinking of her in such a way. Or was it? Had this really been his plan all along?

He never wanted a child, he knew that. The Lord of the Western Lands wasn't one for children, only power. So why did he save her so long ago?

Was it because she did love him? She was innocent and untouched, so broken and weak. She was completely opposite to him. It was almost as if she was made to complete him. Never before had he cared for another like he did for his ward.

She made him the youkai he was today.

Even watching her grow up over the years, it had always felt like he was waiting for something. Was this it? For her to become a woman.

He could feel the Tokijin pulsate at his side. The sword seemed to bond to her also.

"Traitor." He spoke softly.

It was like somehow from the grave his father still managed to patronize him. Had this been the plan for him all along? Was he really meant to be happy?

Her laughter stirred him from his battle and he couldn't help but feel relief in the sound.

The innocence of her was a load off his shoulders, a breath of fresh air. Something that he found he looked forward to over the years.

Maybe this had been his plan all along. Maybe he had felt something for Rin.

Maybe he knew that.

Unclasping the Tokijin's sheath, he laid the sword on the rock, tucking it in his obi and removing the rest of his clothing.

He took a death breath as he wrapped the towel around his bare form. He could see out of the corner of his eye Rin swimming under the water. She hadn't seen his bare flesh. He knew how innocent she was. He could smell the virgin blood within her core begging for release.

He would not startle her knowing she had never been truly touched by a man.

"_You've never touched me Sesshomaru-sama." _

His eyes widened at the epiphany. Had she meant in the way a lover touches a woman?

Water doused his back and trickled down his bare flesh causing him to jump slightly at the chillness mixed with the night breeze.

Her laughter followed and a smirk tugged at his lips.

"C'mon, the water isn't going to get any warmer." She taunted.

This was the playful side of Rin that he had always enjoyed. Never a dull moment.

He turned quickly and made it into the water in seconds thanks to the help of his youkai speed.

Rin jumped a little at the sight of him suddenly before her but she only smiled.

"I didn't know you were going to join me." She spoke gently. Her eyes bowing before him like so many times before.

Sesshomaru brought his claw to brush a stray strand of her long locks from her face and tuck it behind her ear.

"This Sesshomaru-sama told you I would help you bathe. Plus, I don't think you know how to handle those wings of yours yet. You need my help."

Rin bowed her head and giggled.

And before he knew it, water was covering his face and dripping into his mouth.

Her speed had become something quit masterly. If he didn't know any better, it had almost been unmatchable even to his senses. She was going to be powerful.

This only stirred Sesshomaru more.

"For someone recently injured, you sure don't act like it." His tone was neutral but he allowed a small smirk to play across his features.

"Thanks to this youkai blood of mine, injuries aren't much a problem. But then again you already knew that didn't you." She threw a smile his way and then was gone in a flash.

He blinked a few times and stood there astonished at her disappearing act.

"Rin?"

His heartbeat was the only thing he could hear over the raging waterfall that flowed at the other end of the spring.

Then he was under the water.

Pushing to the surface quickly, he growled loudly into the night air, daring her to continue her playful task. And yet he hoped that she did. He was rather enjoying this. He liked hunting. He was a hunter after all.

He could feel his blood begin to boil and his youkai smiled in triumph.

"_She will be ours." _

He didn't have time to answer as his youkai eyes caught a flicker of movement towards the waterfall edge.

Dashing forward he stood beneath the fall. Water trailed its way down his body and pushed the towel from his lower half uncovering him completely to the eye.

He didn't care at the moment. He was too busy with the hunt of his dear Rin. He could feel his loins pumping in want, enjoying every moment of this.

* * *

Rin held her breath as she fluttered at the top of the falls. Her feet touched the top of the water and she made sure she steadied her breathing and flapping of her wings with the beating of the water on the surface from the falls.

She didn't know what had started this little game of hers, but it was as if he was calling to her, daring her to continue on with it. And her youkai demanded more. She had always been playful but this was a whole new level of playing.

She watched her Lord below her as he steadied himself and waited for her to give her hide out away. She watched even more intently as the towel dragged away from his form at the top of the waters surface.

She felt her cheeks warm and her heartbeat quicken with the thought.

Sure she was already naked, but she felt completely fine. It was the freest she had ever felt. Her wings ached to be used and clothing would only hold them back.

She felt like herself for the first time.

But seeing her Lord naked was a whole other story.

Her hands wrapped around herself subconsciously and she suddenly felt very nervous at this game. What would be the outcome?

And then he disappeared. She blinked a few times making sure it hadn't been a trick of her eyes, but no, she seen his flash of light. He was using his own powers against her. She was not used to being able to be so quick let alone watch things take place so quickly. It was like everything slowed down around her just so she could see every little movement.

She tried to remember the crash course he had tried to give her, but the heightened mood and senses wouldn't allow her to slow her breathing or listen over her own beating heart. She would become a better student later. Right now she needed to focus on Sesshomaru.

Drifting down the waterfall quietly she allowed the trickles of water droplets to weave themselves down her bare skin. It felt wonderful the softness against the rough. It was a whole new pleasure she was not sure of.

Slowing at the bottom of the fall she searched around aimlessly trying to locate her Lord. But he literally had disappeared.

Glancing behind the falls, she noticed there was a little knitch there with a rock wall and just enough space between the water and the wall without being completely drenched. Darting behind the water curtain, she backed her self against the cavern and watched out the watery window waiting for Sesshomaru to pounce.

Her heart was pounding so roughly she thought it would escape from her chest. Her ears echoed with her pulse and she couldn't seem to stop her excitement from building. Her hands felt along the surface of the mass behind her and it was oddly smooth and moist against her skin.

Before she could act, Sesshomaru swiftly dashed through her watery protection and pinned her against the wall she had just made her haven and yet now was a prison.

Her eyes widened and she went to release a scream but he was too quick for her.

His lips were on hers before she could expel the sound. She stood there in shock at first, not understanding exactly what was going on. His pin grew rougher as she felt his complete bare body crush against her own exposed flesh. And it was the best feeling she had ever felt before.

The hard muscles of his chest crashing into her bare breasts, the feeling of her hardened nipples rubbing against his delicate flesh sent a heat through her body that she was unfamiliar with.

Her thighs suddenly felt weak and her arms instinctively went around his neck for support, her clawed hands digging themselves deep within his silver tangles.

Her wings folded slightly around him, pulling him closer if it were possible, causing his knee to slide between her curvy thighs in response.

She felt the heat from his body surging through her like a tidal wave and his lips were like their own little electric currents pulsating into her core. His hand held firmly behind her head, gripping onto her hair and keeping her beneath him.

It was a moment Rin would never do over. This was everything she had ever wanted. Something she had been dreaming of.

"Mmm...more." She managed to moan between kisses.

Sesshomaru growled, a rumbling in his chest causing his body to vibrate against her and only pushing on more sensations that made Rin's sex moisten in response.

She knew this feeling from only times she had dreamt of him ravaging her before. She wanted him more than anything. Her body ached everywhere, needed him to touch her.

He pushed her upwards, her body suddenly crashing down onto his bent knee and her back being held more firmly against the wall behind them. The water around them seemed to be affected by the heat they were causing as condensation dripped down between her breasts and teased between her thighs.

Right along with Sesshomaru's firm thigh rubbing against her very core and causing a fire to burn within her center that yearned for release.

"Kami. Please...Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru only continued this sweet torture, his lips leaving hers and his teeth nipping down the side of her neck and at her right ear lobe, which sent a shockwave through every inch of her body.

She threw her head back and arched her spine to push her body closer to him, she didn't care if it was impossible to be any closer. She needed more of him. She needed all of him.

She could feel his manhood pulsating against her inner thigh. She had never seen a male's body before so this was all very new to her. And yet she didn't care. It was like she had been programmed to know what to do. She wanted to feel him inside of her, claiming every part of her. She was his and had always been his.

And at the same time the thought scared her. She knew that she loved Sesshomauru, she had always loved him. But what did he feel for her? Was this just another rut to get what he wanted like other woman she had seen come and go?

She felt his lips tenderly kiss her collarbone, not leaving one inch left untouched from the tips of her breasts, to her pert nipples, to her neck and face. His lips were like fireworks burning each piece of skin they touched.

She welcomed the burn. Screamed for more.

Throwing her head back once more she growled loudly, allowing her clawed hands to rack themselves along his bare back. Subconsciously she thought maybe that was a mistake, but then he only growled in response and began nipping at her delicate flesh.

She felt his hand leave her hair and she heard herself whimper in response. It was as if she was not even controlling her actions anymore, her body was acting on its own and she was just along for the ride.

Sesshomaru grunted in her ear to soothe her whimpering and then she felt something even more pleasing. His clawed fingers trailed down her bare stomach, teasing the surface of her as he pursued further his fingers spreading her legs even wider for him, her back pushed against the hard surface for more support and his leg helped as he found her core.

She could smell herself. Knew that the smell all around them was indeed them. They were giving off a sent like nothing she had ever smelt before. It was lulling and only made it that much better as she felt his finger spread her folds for him and his claw racked across her delicate clit that throbbed beneath his touch.

Rin gripped onto his shoulders tightly, her claws digging inward as her body pounded in response.

"Oh…Oh!" Her voice was raspy and she found it hard to breath.

And just when she thought she could feel no more without bursting, he thrust a finger upward into her inner folds, her core latching onto him like he was her life support.

Sesshomaru grunted and growled loudly. His body huffing as his breathing became more sporadic.

She could hear and feel every little movement and it was utterly amazing.

* * *

"Sesshomaru…" She moaned.

"_Make her scream our name." _

His youkai smiled as he continued to thrust his finger into her sex enjoying the feel of her moist lips against his hand.

She bucked beneath him, rubbing her body against his screaming for more.

He didn't know how much longer he could last without taking her right there and claiming her as his forever.

"Mine." He growled into her ear as he nipped at her neck.

She only nodded and moaned more in response, thrashing her head back and forth as he used his thumb to stimulate her clit while his finger worked her core.

He could feel the virgin barrier teasing his finger. But he would not break it. Not yet. He had far more plans ahead for her before that happened. he would not break her without his member throbbing deep within her very being and she screamed his name for all the land to hear.

She gripped his shoulders harder, he could feel blood dripping down his arms from the claws digging in. but the smell of her sex and his blood only heightened his senses, making him want more.

"_Yes, more. So much more. Make her beg for more."_

"Please." She moaned loudly, her eyes clamped shut and her pelvic ground against his hand screaming for release.

"_Mark her. Make her ours. She belongs to us." _

He could hear his youkai but he was not listening. He could not comprehend anything other than her blood. Calling to him, demanding he give her what she wanted. He could feel the magic of their powers swirling around them, pulsing with each thrust, each grind, each moan.

"I'm going to touch you more than you can even dream."

She nodded her head roughly, tossing it back and forth, her hair sticking to her bare breasts and lulling him deeper into her spell. He pounded on, his member knowing what was coming very soon as it throbbed in response.

"Mine." He growled one last time before biting down hard at the delicate skin in the crook of her neck.

* * *

A/n: I am so very evil!!!! I am choosing to end the chapter there because its now 1:30am and I am so very tired. And I know that means you will for sure read the next chapter! We all know what is coming. Beware Mature material! Please Review!


End file.
